The Day He Noticed Me
by Frostfoot-Dreamleaf
Summary: You know you're in love when you can't sleep, because reality is finally better than your dreams. Love is patient, love is kind and true...Collection of cannon and crack ships, requests welcome. JayxWillowxCinder, BramblexSorrel, BerryxHoney, & many more!
1. Berrynose and Honeyfern

My name is Honeypaw. I'm a loyal cat of ThunderClan. I going to be a warrior soon, and I'm in love.

Everyone said that the tom I liked wasn't worth padding after. But I didn't listen, nor did I care. Because I knew differently. I knew Berrynose was a tom worth padding after.

In my mind, I had always imagined falling in love with someone different. Someone clan born, maybe? But no one can change the paws of fate when their already leading you somewhere. I remember that I had a small crush on Lionpaw. Who didn't? Maybe that's why I stopped liking him, because it seemed every she-apprentice mooned over him. They don't anymore, but I remember I used to be transfixed with him in a way that I brought as true love. But then again, that's what they all say now.

They all moved on...I think. Well, at least I knew my sisters did. I wasn't sure about Hazeltail though. Cinderpaw- Cinderheart now- seemed to decide not to skip to far. It was easy to see that she liked Jayfeather, even if she rejects the idea. Sometimes I wonder who's really blind. How my sister could love that grumpy tom, I didn't know.

Poppyfrost seems to have taken a liking for Foxpaw, although he's way younger. But age is but a number, I remember my mother telling us once when we asked how her and our father could be so far apart in age. I was lucky my tom was nearly my age.

I couldn't stop thinking about Berrypaw...his creamy fur and bright green eyes burned into my brain. In my opinion, he was the best cat in ThunderClan! But would anyone listen when I tried telling them that? No. Instead they looked at me like I was crazy. So I tried not to talk about him. And I tried actually talking to him more.

He treated me like a little kit sometimes, but I didn't care. If this is what it would take to make him notice me, I was fine. I think that Brambleclaw got annoyed with me talking about him so much that he just started putting us on patrols together.

But then Berrypaw became Berrynose. I yowled his name the loudest. I couldn't believe MY Berrynose was a warrior. I couldn't wait for my day to come. I couldn't wait until we could be warriors together...that's when we would really be able to become mates.

Berrynose stopped talking to me after he became a warrior. It hurt. But I never stopped loving him. I could see that Mousewhisker started taking to me more often, but just talking to him made me feel like I was betraying Berrynose. So I tried to stay away from his brother as much as possible...until I noticed something.

For a long time I lay in my nest awake while all the other apprentices were dreaming, just thinking. Wondering when it would be the day that Berrynose would notice me. I prayed to StarClan many times. I had forgotten all about my kit fantasy now, and it didn't matter one bit he was born a loner. Because he's a true ThunderClan cat now, loyal to his clan.

I just wished he was loyal to me as well.

After I became Honeyfern and I noticed the pained look in Berrynose's expression when I started talking to his brother Mousewhisker more. I had a flicker of hope that the day of my warrior ceremony was the day that StarClan had answered my prayers.

And I was right, sort of.

The day after a bunch of cats left to go save the Tribe, Berrynose talked to me. I had been sleeping, dreaming about the beautiful kits he and I would have. That was all I ever dreamed about. There had been a sharp prod in my side and I had snapped my head up irritably.

"Who do you think you are!" I had snapped, my eyes groggy with sleep, "It's not even dawn yet!" That's when I reilized Berrynose was the cat who had woken me.

"Berrynose!" I squeaked Berrynose nodded.

"Shh..." He whispered, his half-tail flicking toward my sleeping clanmates.

I noddded, and got up, giving my stomach fur a few self-consious licks.

"Can I talk to you?" He whispered to me, and indicated for me to follow him. I got up numbly, wondering if I was still sleeping. He led me to the entrance of the camp, nodding to Spiderleg as he passed.

"You two are up late." Spiderleg commented.

"We couldn't sleep." Berrynose lied, "We decided to do a bit of hunting." Spiderleg nodded, letting us pass without another word.

"Where are we going?" I whispered to the warrior.

"We're almost there." Berrynose meowed, turning around and slowing his pace until he was padding just a few steps in front of me. He brought me to the Sky Tree, settling down in between the roots of the high tree. Above me the stars of SilverPelt shone brightly.

"Honeyfern," Berrynose started slowly, his green eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level.

"I'm asking you this for a request from Mousewhisker." Berrynose started uneasily, his paws scuffling on the dirt. My heart dropped to the end of my tail.

"Mousewhisker?" I felt my throat tighten, and my mouth go dry.

"Yes-"

"What's so important you had to drag me all the way out here for?" I snapped at him, in no mood to hear whatever love message Berrynose's brother had sent.

"I didn't want anyone to hear this," Berrynose answered and I saw a plead in his eyes, "Please just listen to what I have to say!" I hadn't reilized I had been standing up but I sat back down, bringing my tail over my feet.

"Go on." I asked warily.

"Mousewhisker wants to know if...you like him?" His question made my heart beat fast. I didn't answer. I saw the pain in Berrynose's eyes, like a fire slowly dimming down to ashes.

"Oh..." Berrynose blinked, turning his head away as if to hide the hurt.

"Oh what?" I asked quietly.

"Mousewhisker will be pleased." Berrynose answered, his voice so low I had to strain to hear it, "That's all...I guess you can go back to sleep now." He mumbled and got up, and started walking away.

Watching him leave, his ears low and face dropped, it felt like my heart was being torn into a million parts and being scattered all over the forest.

"Did you want a different answer?" I called out to Berrynose. I saw his ear twitch and he stopped, looking back. His eyes were a bit misty.

"Yes." He whispered, his eyes blank with pain. Then he turned around. I was left stunned. I couldn't force myself to get up and pad after him, I could only let him go. I watched as my salty tears hit the ground beneath me.

After that night, I tried to talk to Berrynose and tell him my real answer, but he stayed a distance away from me, purposly avoiding me. It hurt me. He must have told his brother though, because Mousewhisker had been a lot more affectionate with me. I tried to like Mousewhisker but I couldn't. He was the wrong sibling.

It had been a moon before I got a chance to talk to him. Right before the battle where the sun dissapeared. I caught him hunting alone, and I jumped at the moment.

"Berrynose!" I hissed, and he jumped as I padded from the fronds and ferns.

"Honeyfern." His voice was a low growl, "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"It's ThunderClan territory," I pointed out, "I have a right to be here."

"I guess." He hissed, turning away from me. I raced up beside him.

"What do you want? Here to tell me that you and Mousewhisker are having kits or something?" He hissed scornfully.

"Where'd you get that idea?" I asked, completly taken off guard.

He shrugged, "You seem to be so close now, the whole clan's expecting it." He answered, and I picked up the sour tang of jealousy.

"No...not at all!" I shook my head, "I wanted to talk to you for something else."

"Get on with it!" He spat looking at me, "I have hunting to do."

I braced myself but Berrynose cut me off, "Let me guess- you in your perfect little world is sad about something, so you think that because we were friends before I can help you." Berrynose asked, his shoulders shaking as he talked, "But your wrong. I'm not your friend...I wouldn't want to be anyways." He hissed and I felt liek I had been kicked in the stomach. I felt tears.

"Is that how you feel?" I whispered, and Berrynose nodded.

"Fine...then you'll never hear my real answer!" I hissed, turning on my heels. I didn't wait around for Berrynose to ask what I had meant. He do what he wanted now, I didn't care.

On the way back to camp, I nearly colided with Mousewhisker.

"Honeyfern!" He souded pleased to see me. I looked at him, and his eyes suddenly became concerned, "Are you okay?" He asked. I sat down and he sat down beside me. I pushed my muzzle into his fur. I wanted to forget all about Berrynose. I wanted to forget ever liking him, I wanted to forget that he ever existed.

"I'm fine." I assured him gently, and pushed my quivering body against his. Mousewhisker curled his tail around my body, purring as he gently licked my fur.

"I love you, Honeyfern." He rasped in between licks. I wanted to say it back to him, with my whole body and soul. But the words caught in my throat and I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I felt stupid. Mousewhisker obiously didn't need any words in return, but suddenly it felt like the weight of the world was crashing down on me.

My whole body shook as I fought back tears.

"Honeyfern?" Mousewhisker had stopped grooming me, and I couldn't look him in the eye. I got up, stepping away.

"I can do this anymore.." I whispered quietly, and then I looked up, "I'm s-sorry M-mousewhisker...but I can't live a lie." I stuttered. Mousewhisker looked confused but then understanding spread across his face.

"You love Berrynose...." It was not a question, but more of a stament as he looked at me. I nodded feebly, and he hung his head, "I was hoping...nevermind. I'm just sorry." Mousewhisker started back to camp, before licking me on the ear once, "I hope you and Berrynose work out." He mewed sincerly. And then he left, without a complaint or whine.

It was awkward been me and Mouswhisker after that, but he never seemed to have any jelousy that i was in love with his brother. But his brother didn't love me. It was even worse between me and Berrynose. I avoided him this time, and everytime I saw him my neck fur rose and my lips curled back in disgust. Bu yet, the little voice inside my head was yowling whenever I saw him. I couldn't just pretend I never loved him, and saying I didn't love him now would be a lie. And I hated lying. Almost as much as I tried to convince myself I hated Berrynose.

A little later, Berrynose approached me in the forest, his face revealing nothing. He carried a mouse, and dropped it at my paws. I nudged the mouse carefully, prodding it with a claw. It was nice and plump- especailly plump with leaf-bare on the way.

"What's this?" I asked.

Berrynose blinked, and swallowed nevously, "A peace offering?" He murmured hoarsly. I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to explain.

"Explain." I prodded when he didn't say anything. He looked up at me, love swirling in his green eyes.

"Mouswhisker told me...everything. I'm sorry...I didn't understand...." He hung his head, "Please give me a second chance." He begged, "What was your answer?"

I paused, pressing my lips together. Did I want to tell him? Did I trust him? More imporantly, did I still love him?

"Let me decide if I want to tell you...after I finish this mouse." I mewed, a glimmer of amusement in my eyes. Berrynose nodded, his eyes full of regret. I tucked into the mouse, enjoying it. I was fully aware of Berrynose the whole time. He sat down a bout a fox length away from me, staring at his paws, his face twisted in pain.

"I never meant to hurt you, Honeyfern." He whispered, although i wasn't sure he was talking to me, "I mean it." I finished the mouse, swiping my tounge over my whiskers.

"Berrynose?" I asked cautiously, and he looked up.

"Before you say anything Honeyfern...I just have to tell you that-" He cut himself off, looking away and shaking his head before he looked back, "That I love you."

I felt tears, not of sadness, but of joy welling in my eyes. I padded over to him, curling my tail with his half of one, pressing agianst him fondly. I licked his ear tenderly.

"I love you too." I answered back.

Things seemed to go right for me after that. Berrynose and I were happily in love, and the end of leaf-fall seemed to bring lots of plump prey. And plump she-cats as well.

There were a lot of queens in the nusery, and ThunderClan seemed to be full of new life. I dreamed about Berrynose's and mine kits more often now, but I had a reason to. I was having Berrynose's kits. I hadn't told him. I wanted to wait for the perfect moment. It was one of the last sunny days when I decided today was the day to tell him. I was in a happy mood, and everything seemed to go right. But that's the day things went wrong.

Berrynose, Lionblaze and I were over by the sun rocks, waiting our turn. Purdy was there with the other two elders. I didn't hear much of what Lionblaze told them, but what I did hear is that we got to go on the rocks if she got a nice mouse.

"I'll do that!" I offered immidiatly, and without another word went and found the best mouse for her. The sun rocks would be the perfect place to tell Berrynose about our kits! I laid the mouse at Mousefur's paws and she took it, and the three elders padded away.

I was so caught up in thinking of a way to tell them, I hadn't noticed the two toms were already up there. I scurried after them, and laid down by Berrynose. He licked my fur and I purred tilting my head back against him. I opened my eyes to see Millie's three kits boucing below us. Berrynose stopped licking and leaned down to whisper something in my ear.

"We'll have kits like that one day." He purred. I blinked up at him, wondering if he knew. But when I opened my mouth, all I could murmur was,

"I'd like that."

"You'll make a wonderful mother." My mate replied, licking my shoulder. I smiled, and looked down at Millie's kits. They were jumping and playing, their paws clumsy as the skidded around the clearing. I watched Briarkit in particular. There was something about that little kit that made my stomach clench. The little brown kit fell next to a crack in the stone and dawdled getting up.

Just as she picked herself up, I saw a smooth shape appear into the sunlight. My fur came on end. It was snake. It's jaws opened right near Brairkit. I saw Lionblaze jumping up, but I was closer and faster.

Jumping off the rock, I pushed the kit aside and swerved around, intending to kill the snake. But then I was hit with a lightningbold of pain in my shoulder and I saw the snake's fangs sunk into my fur. I leapt backward with a screeth of pain.

"Help!"

Berrynose was at my side, and swatted the snake away. It quickly retreated back into the hole, and the world swayed beneath my feet. I fell to the ground, feeling spams of pain rocket through my body.

"Honeyfern!" Berrynose was at my side, nudging me, nosing me, anxiously. I screamed in pain and in fear for my unborn kits, praying for StarClan for the pain to ease. Everyone blurred...except Berrynose. Soon another nose was poking me, or afew. My sister Cinderheart and mother Sorreltail were there. My father stood back and I caught Poppyfrost's scent but then came Leafpool's and Jayfeather's.

Suddenly it felt like fire coarsing through me, roaring over my body and taking me over.

"My blood's on fire!" I manged to stutter, my breath coming out short and raw.

"Do something!" I heard Berrynose scream to Leafpool...but she just sat there. Doing nothing. I wanted her to something so the pain would ease. but then I heard her quiet mew as she looked at my sister...

"There is nothing I can do once the venom has taken over her body." She mewed. Berrynose looked about ready to kill her, but he frowned and stayed by my side.

I could feel the pain and myself ebbing away, and I was afraid. Everything was replaced by a black wave of darkness, and I could hear the whispering voices of StarClan clearly now, welcoming me to their ranks.

_No! _I fought against StarClan's hold, trying to claw my way back down to Berrynose, _I need to stay with Berrynose and my unborn kits!_

But nothing worked. I fought the strenth to open my lips one last time...

"I love you, Berrynose. I'll wait for you in StarClan..." And then I let go. But I heard Berrynose's answer.

"I'll never love another...I love you to." My eyes filled with tears and I bit my lip.

Berrynose was worth padding after.

~*****BerryxHoney*****~

I couldn't believe it when she was dead...I wished it was a dream I would wake up from. I loved her, more than her kin loved her. We had so much more to do in life, I just wish we had reilized our love for each other sooner. Than maybe we wouldn't be here....

I could hear the whisperes around me after she died, but I refused to listen. How could I? My mind was filled with my mate's last words. I couldn't bear it...I needed to see her! But looking down on her body wasn't enough.

"Berrynose." There was a whisper at my side. I jumped, seeing her father Brackenfur at my side. His eyes were gental, "Come this way." He murmured, pulling me aside. I wanted to protest...I didn't want to leave her, but I could almost do nothing about it.

He led me to a shadowy part of the camp. I felt numb with pain- almost like I could feel Honeyfern's.

"Did you love her." Brackenfur asked me. I nodded.

"I loved her with my whole body and soul." I answered, feeling hollow on the inside.

"Then I guess I should tell you that Honeyfern was carrying your kits." Brackenfur mewed. A sharp stab in my rib came.

"K...k...kits?" I stuttered. He nodded.

"Yes, Leafpool comfirmed it for her and she told me." Brackenfur's eyes became misty, "Jayfeather said there was four...just like when Sorreltail had her kits."

I could do nothing but hang my head in sorrow. Kits? Oh Honeyfern, why didn't you tell me? I would have fought Leafpool to keep you alive.

After that Brackenfur left me in my sorrow, and I was left wondering what to do. I took a nap before I was to keep vigil for her, becasue I was going to stay up all night.

In my dream I was in a starry forest, and I heard whisperes.

"Who's there?" I whispered. The ferns shook and a oh-so- familar cat padded out from the bushes.

"Honeyfern!" I cried, leaping up and rubbing angaist her. Her fur was dotted with stars.

"Oh, Berrynose....I never got to tell you but-" I cut her off.

"You were having my kits."

She blinked, dipping her head.

"They are here now, in StarClan." She murmured and four kits came forward.

Two were miniature copies of me and Honeyfern, one was a cream striped tabby, and one was a little toritseshell. I felt tears of joy. My kits couldn't be more beautiful!

"You must go now, Berrynose." Honeyfern mewed and I was caught off guard.

"What? Why!"

"Becuase your clan mates will miss you." There was genuine regret in her voice. I shook my head wildly.

"I don't care!" I declared loudly, "I would rather be here with you than there."

"Oh Berrynose..." Honeyfern murmured, running her tail over my flank, "It's not your time yet."

"When is it?" I persisted.

"I don't know...but please...don't waste your life because of me."

"You are my life."I answered, feeling my throat clench painfully.

Honeyfern blinked, and licked my ear tenderly, "Good-bye, my sweet."

Then she started to fade and I dove to grab her, to bring her back down. But she was gone.

"Berrynose?" There was a pain in my nose and I blinked rapidly to see myself in a thorn bush. I reeled back, feeling a sharp pain in my nose. I licked my tounge over it, only to feel the stubby end of a thorn.

"Let me help you with that." A voice crooned. I blinked, swinging my head around to see Poppyfrost beside me. She gave my nose a few licks before locking her teeth around the thorn. She pulled it out, and a gush of warm blood followed.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I felt faint...not because of the blood, but she seemed to very far away. The pain in my nose throbbed, but I reilized what hurt the most is waking up to find that Honeyfern was still dead.

"You should go and get some herbs for that." Poppyfrost mewed and looked up.

"The vigil's starting." I mewed, not as a question but a fact. Poppyfrost dipped her head.

"Yes, but really- you should atleast get some cobwebs." Her voice sounded a bit worried.

"No way!" I objected, running my tounge over my nose, relived to feel that the bleeding had ceased, "I wouldn't miss a second of Honeyfern's vigil." Poppyfrost smiled slightly before padding away. I followed obidently, taking my place around her.

Everything was tuned out that night. Sorreltail's sobs, Cinderheart's wails, and Poppyfrost's whimperings...the only sound that I could hear was my own steadily beating heart. I should have heard two...mine and Honeyfern's.

As dawn peeked it's way over the horizan, the elders came out to bury Honeyfern. I almost wanted to snatch her limp body away, just to keep her sweet scent with me. But I turned to Poppyfern instead, and she burried her nose in my fur, crying salty tears. I blinked rapidly to clear away the ones that were alredy forming in my eyes.

Life seemed a blur to me after that. Life went on, even if Honeyfern's didn't. But I did. I never loved anyone as much as I loved Honeyfern...she was on my mind every second. Things changed...seasons, cats around me...the world kept going. Kits turned to apprentices, to warriors...cats fell in love, and everytime I saw them it was a bitter reminder of the life that was gone. Dissolved like cobewebs in the rain and cats gradually forgot.

"Berrynose?" My apprentice asked me on the day she became a warrior.

"Yes, Briarpaw?"

"Did you love Honeyfern." I blinked down at the cat. Yes, Bramblestar had given me Brairpaw- the same kit that Honeyfern had saved. It seemed right- in a way. I had taught her to value the life of everything around her, and most importantly to value her own life- and to value the death of the cat who saved her.

"Yes," I answered quietly, "More than anything." I answered quietly. She blinked at me, nodding. I could feel Honeyfern's pelt against me, and I felt a sickness creep over me. Honeyfern hadn't walked in my dreams since the night she died.

"Come one now, you'll be late for your ceremony!" I told Briarpaw and the little brown she-cat purred.

"Then why are we standing around?" And then she darted off. I followed slowly, looking at her paw prints in the dust. When I reached camp, Bramblestar nearly done.

"I do..." I caught the last bit of Briarpaw's words.

"Then from this day forth you will be known as-" Bramblestar was cut off by Brairpaw.

"C...can I choose my own name?" She asked quietly. Bramblestar blinked, "I would like to be Brairfern- in honor of Honeyfern- the cat that died so I can be here."

"A nobel request...yes. You are now, Brairfern."

I felt my heart swell with pride, as I watched Brairfern leap down to as her clan-mates greeted her by her new name.

_Are you watching this, Honeyfern? _ I asked silently.

Things seemed to go by rather quickly after that. And it wasn't long until I found myself in the elders den. I lay there now, the others surrounding me- Poppyfrost, Rosefeather, Jayfeather, and Bumbleclaw. Five kits bounced around us, asking us questions.

"Poppyfrost- did you ever have a mate?" A little ginger kit named Leafkit purred.

"Why, yes I did. His name was Mousewhisker." She answered, shoting a glance to me.

"What happened to him?" A adventure loving kit named Shadowkit asked.

"He...sadly died in a battle agianst WindClan."

"WindClan is evil." Leafkit hissed, her claws sliding out.

"Now, don't be so judging." Jayfeather argued, his blind gaze sweeping the kits, "My father was the best warrior in the forest and he was a WindClan warrior."

"He was?" A dusty black tom gaped.

"Yes, Crowkit...in fact you were named after him..."

A brown tabby kitten and a white kitten approached Berrynose.

"Did you ever have a mate?" They asked.

"Yes," I purred, and excanged a sad glance at the cats around me, "Yes, Beaverkit and Coldkit- I did."

"Did'ja love her?" Shadowkit asked.

"Of course!" I asked, licking the little black tom, "Why whould't I?"

"Can you tell us about her?" Leafkit pestered. Poppyfrost came over and laied her graying muzzle on my shoulder.

"She was my sister." Poppyfrost started for me, "Her name was Honeyfern." I felt the familar clench of my stomach and I felt sick.

"Why don't you tell it, Poppyfrost?" I whispered hoarsly, and she nodded in understanding.

"Of course, she was a beautiful golden brown she-cat..." I didn't hear much else as she continued. Latley, I'd been missing her more than ever.

"Wait!" Deerkit squeaked, "She saved Brairstar from an adder? Our leader Brairstar?"

"The very same." I mewed, "You might hear more from her about Honeyfern if you go and ask nicely." I suggested.

The kits bounced out of the den in a hurry.

"I'm going to ask her!" I heard Crowkit cry.

"No I am.." And then their voices faded away.

"It hurts to hear that story." I commented lightly. Poppyfrost sighed.

"I know what you mean." She agreed quietly. Soon night fell and I slipped off to sleep. I found myself in a star studded forest. I padded into a clearing, and blinked when I saw who was sitting in the middle.

Honeyfern.

"Berrynose!" She cried, embracing me in ferious licks and I returned them, purring loudly.

"I've missed you." I whispered and she blinked fondly at me.

"Same here." SHe whispered and entertwined our tails, "I'm here to take you to StarClan." She murmured. I blinked, following her into the darkness.

I knew what I was leaving behind...but Honeyfern was at my side and that's all I cared about. In the morning I knew my clan mates would find me dead in my sleep...and they would be sad. But I was with Honeyfern, and I was in a better place.

Before the darkness took me over, I remembered when I first started liking Honeyfern. Mousewhisker had told me that she was shifty, jumpy, and weird. He had told me Honeyfern wasn't worth padding after. But they were wrong.

Honeyfern is a cat worth padding after.

* * *

**So, how was it? HoneyBerry is like my new favorite parring...i cried when she died in the books. **

**Okay, I'm going to make this a multi-chapter of oneshots. You can either send me your favorite cannon warrior parring or a crack parring (No slash!) I'll do as many as I can. It can be a real or a made up one- you choose! Just tell me in a review!**


	2. Lionpaw and Pebble

**Aww...thanks for the reviews...i luved them all. U guys are so kind! Like you, I did cry when Honeyfern died...(It was so sad!) Okay, well I have a list of future chapters...so up on my list is**

**Chap...3: SorrelxBracken (btw...this is like one of my fav parrings as well)**

** 4: FrostxOak (crack)**

** 5: WillowxJayxCinder**

** 6: SquirrelxBramble (canon)**

** 7: LeafxBramble (crack)**

** 8: FirexSand (canon)**

** 9: DustxRusset (crack)**

**That's the line up, so far at least! Okay, now reviews...**

**FirestarFan888- yes, Honeyfern's death is in Sunrise**

**Mistysprings- Ohh! Good idea...I luv writing love triangles!**

**Aqua-Loves-Radom- Aww...ur making me blush (tee hee), and I was not happy either when she died. I wuz like 'What? HONEYFERN CAN'T DIE!'**

**Wildshadow24- I totally agree- why couldn't Lionblaze just kill the stupid snake?**

**Whispercreek- Lol! That same thing happened to me in school...my table partner was like 'uhh...why are you crying?'**

**Macey-the-invisible- ya...it was kind of a bit faint on their parring in the books, it took ME awhile to understand it...**

**OKAY! Now on with the chapter! Paring is...Lionpaw and Pebble (From the Tribe in Outcast)**

* * *

****

Lionpaw's excitement was unbearable as his heart raced at the thought of being back in ThunderClan again. His paws scraped the tribe's stone floor as he looked out into the gaping darkness. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to remember the scent of the leafy forest. But the only thing he could smell was the damp wind, showing a light rain was coming.

_Rain, _he thought bitterly, _hopefully it won't slow us down or postpone it at all._ But then he shook his head, nothing would stop him from going home. He would travel in a hurricane if it meant to be back in the forest.

Lionpaw sniffed again, hoping to smell a hint that the storm wouldn't be long, but instead a sweet smell entered his mouth.

Suddenly he was fully enveloped in a smell that smelled of the mountains. He smiled when he figured out who it belonged to. It belonged to a pretty to-be named Pebble. She had a body that seemed to represent the very mountain itself. Her soft gray fur stood for the mountain that they lived in. Her wide light blue eyes were the skies of which the hawks they feed on flew. Her body was lean to be a prey-hunter, but she was a cave guard because of her strong muscles. Her careful thinking and kindness were a show of a Healer and a Kit- Mother. She would be a perfect leader- but she wasn't chosen for that.

"Lionpaw- did I wake you?" Pebble asked softly. Lionpaw shook his head.

"No, I guess the moon woke me up." He murmured quietly so he wouldn't wake the other apprentices and to-be's.

"Hey Lionpaw, will you take a walk with me?" She asked him suddenly. Lionpaw took a step back, thinking about the question.

"Sure- I'm awake so I guess." He finally answered. She smiled warmly and gave a low purr.

Silently, the two young cats crept out into the center to the camp. Pebble was approaching the entrance way to the waterfall cave, when a guard named Moss stopped them.

"And where do you think you two are going?" She mewed. Pebble whispered something in her ear and she smiled warmly at Lionpaw. Then with a nod of her head, she let them through.

"What did you tell Moss?" Lionpaw questioned Pebble when they were out of ear shot. Pebbled giggled and didn't say anything.

She led Lionpaw to where a river ran swiftly over jagged rocks. Lionpaw gave a grunt as he followed Pebbled up the side of the rock mountain.

He caught up with her as she looked out over the bounding river.

"Where are we?" He asked. She smiled.

"Right here is where your mother and father first met the tribe, well actually my father and Brook." She mewed thoughtfully. Lionpaw gave a distant nod, lost in her liquid blue eyes.

"Are you exited to go home?" She asked him abruptly, sadness floating in her blue eyes.

"Yeah sure. Although the mountains are cool- nothing can compare to the forest." Lionpaw answered back looking out onto the rived below him. "It's going to be nice to see Heatherpaw again." He mewed hesitantly, thinking of the pretty she-cat.

Pebble's eyes narrowed. "So do you love this- _Heatherpaw?_" She hissed scornfully, bitterness edging in her voice. Lionpaw was taken aback.

"Huh- well, I couldn't really answer that." Lionpaw mewed quietly, studying his paws intensely.

"Answer my question! Do you love her or not!" Pebble yowled angrily.

"Why do you care so much?" Lionpaw retorted. The anger suddenly died from her eyes. She looked down.

"Lionpaw, I care so much because," She brought her eyes up. They were filled with salty tears, "Because I love you. I've never met a cat like you. So brave and fearless." She murmured. Lionpaw just stared at her. His jaw came open almost ready to say something, but he couldn't cough up the words to save his life.

There was an awkward silence for a few minuets. Suddenly, Pebbled raised her head, and watched the sky intensely.

"Look Lionpaw," She whispered with awe, "A shooting star. Make a wish."

Lionpaw looked up and watched with amazement as a star bolted across the sky. _My wish, _he thought, _is that we get home safely. _He opened his eyes to see the last remaining stardust sparkle and blink out.

"What did you wish for Pebble?" Lionpaw asked her. She shook her head.

"I can't tell you, other wise it wouldn't come true." She mewed.

"Oh come on, that's just an old ledged."

"Fine," she mewed with a defeated sigh, "My wish is that you love me back."

Lionpaw closed his eyes for a moment. Did he really love her back? Then opening his eyes he knew the answer.

"You're in luck Pebble, because I'm thinking that I just do."

Lionstar stood over his joined clan. They stood ready to fight the battle of their lives.

"So, today I Lionstar will lead you into what will become everything to come. Although I only became leader two sunrises ago, I know that I- we will make this through." Lionstar finished his speech, his voice strong. The cats below him gave yowl of happiness. Pride filled in his stomach. This was his clan- his life. His battle.

He retreated back into his den where his siblings, deputy, mate, and other medicine cats followed. He and the three other clans had joined him to defeat an oncoming mass of cats wanting to take over. He was the leader for now over all four clans- called LionClan. But as soon as this was over, they would go back to being four.

Settling down in the moss nest, he looked back over his loyal clan mates standing before him. His mate Heatherwhisker lay down beside him and licked her ear. The deputy Breezeclaw stood before him, ready for instruction. His sister and brother, Hollypelt and Jayfeather, waited for the same.

"Breezeclaw, did you find anything about the leader of the Tribe currently?" Lionstar asked. Breezeclaw nodded.

"Well, who is it?" Prompted Lionstar.

"I can't tell you that. All I can say is that they were oddly familiar. I'm guessing we met him or her when we went to help the tribe." Breezeclaw growled.

"I bet it's Screech. He always did seem to be asking for it." Hollypelt mumbled sourly.

"You're most likely right." Lionstar mewed, with a nod of his head.

"So are we going into battle?" Asked Jayfeather, his blind eyes clouding with worry.

"Yes, I think we may have to." Lionstar mewed gravely. Jayfeather gave a quick nod and all the other medicine cats followed him to prepare.

One mere hour later, thunder crashed and lighting flashed as LionClan stormed down a hill to the awaiting tribe members.

The rain beat down so hard against them that they were washed out. One of the apprentices started to fall under the heavy downpour.

One cat from the tribe stepped forward, his eyes narrowed with hate. They didn't lighten when he saw the leader of the clans, they just darkened even more.

"Lionpaw, well that's no surprise. But I guess I suspected something else." He snarled with rage.

"It's Lionstar now." Lionstar told him, puffing out his chest. The cat sneered. It took Lionstar a moment to realize who he was talking to.

"Screech! I always knew you would do something like this. Become leader and lead your clan to take over ours." Lionstar growled, sinking his sharp claws into the mud.

Screech's eyes widened, and he took a pace back.

"Me leader? That's a good one," He snorted, "I'm second in command. The leader you're looking for- well here she is." He gave one last snarl before vanishing into the mass of waiting cats.

Lionstar didn't even have time to think about 'here SHE is' because a cry of battle rose out from the crowd, most likely from the leader of the tribe.

A strong weight landed suddenly on Lionstar's shoulders. He struggled to keep his balance but was suddenly becoming squished under a mass of gray fur.

He let out cries of pain and fury when razor sharp claws cut through his fur and into his skin. He turned over, trying to squish his opponent. But who ever he must have been battling was aware of that and jumped away just in time, rearing on their back legs and coming down, smacking Lionstar's head with sharp blows.

Lionstar kicked out his feet, knocking the cat down on its stomach and knocking the wind from it.

He now had time to breathe and see who he was fighting. He turned to see a pretty she-cat with soft gray fur and illuminating blue eyes. He knew exactly who he was looking at.

"PEBBLE!" He cried with amazement.

"Lionstar-it took you long enough. But I guess I could say the same thing about myself." She gave a chuckle. Lionstar was too amazed for words and instead, grabbed her scruff and pulled her into a bush. Pebble huffed angrily and shook the dirt from her fur.

"Okay, Pebble what the heck are you talking about?" Lionstar commanded, his voice more confused than angry.

"I guess I should start from the beginning." She mewed, shuffling her paws in the dirt.

"I became a strong cave guard not soon after you left. I basked in the glory of becoming the strongest and soon after Stoneteller died, I took over. The rouges we fended off so long ago joined and made our tribe stronger. But with so many mouths to feed- we a more-um- living space. So we decided to come down here. I didn't know you were leader until I started fighting you that moment. I hadn't recognized you with your strong muscles and your size." Pebble explained, never taking her eyes off of Lionstar's golden pelt.

"But you attacked me, you tried to kill me. Don't you have any memories?" Lionstar whined his friendship probably more hurt than anything else.

"Yes, I do have memories. Good ones at that." She mewed and when she brought her head up, her eyes were full of sadness, "But we went our separate ways. We couldn't have ever had anything more than knowing each other. Not friends, not anything." She sighed with a shake of her head.

"That's where you're wrong. What about the last night we spent in the mountains? Didn't that mean anything to you?" He asked wearily, and at the moment he didn't look like anything more than a small kit. Pebble hesitated, and then answered.

"I did truly love you. But when you left and never came back, I had my doubts. And now I'm only loyal to one thing- my tribe." She mewed, raising her head and looking out into the raging battle. This time Lionstar cringed feebly, and he stood up.

"Did? What do you mean? Don't answer that! Now look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't still feel something between us now." He growled. Pebble shook her head.

"I can't. You have a mate already, and even if I did- we wouldn't be able to get together." She objected.

"Just pretended I don't have a mate, and tell me." He growled narrowing his eyes.

Pebbled didn't answer. She sat and looked at the stars a long time before rising to her feet. For a moment of fear, Lionstar thought that she was going to attack him. Instead she padded over to him. Then she looked into his eyes and sighed.

Her fur brushed his and she curled her self around him, letting out a rusty purr.

"I can't tell you I don't because I still do love you Lionstar." She mewed softly, not bothering to open her eyes or take herself away from his warm body. Lionstar's blood pulsed faster than anything ever had and he licked Pebbles ears.

"And I still love you Pebble, no matter what happens." He promised. Pebble sighed content and backed out into the raging fight. Lionstar stood there, his paws glued to the dirt.

What if he never saw her again? Then what? He was reluctant to go back out, but he knew he had to and so he did.

The battle was won by Lionstar, and with sadness he watched as Pebble leads her tribe home. They had no time for farewells; because that was the last time that day they saw each other.

Many cats were wounded by and quite a few didn't make it through, although Jayfeather and the other medicine cats tried harder than they ever had before. Some of the most devastating was Cloudtail, Rowanclaw, Tawnypelt, and his mate Heatherwhisker. He mourned hard for her, her final resting place between the old WindClan and ThunderClan border.

Lionstar spent a great deal of time there. He lover her, although guiltily he knew in his heart he loved Pebble more.

The four clans decided to stay as one clan, seeing they were already used to it. Lionstar became the leader of all four of them.

About a moon after the battle, his sister Hollypelt found out she was expecting Breezeclaw's kits. She was bursting with excitement and although Lionstar was happy for her, he couldn't help but think about his own love life and how he wished he could have kits of his own.

Not long after that, he found Pebble on his territory and was over joyed. She had been exiled from the tribe and had come to find him. He let her into the clan and she became Pebblefeather.

One day while he was basking in the sun in his den, Pebblefeather came bursting into him.

"Lionstar! Lionstar! Have you heard the good news?" She cried excitedly. Lionstar looked and her and shook his head.

"No, but I assume that your going to tell me anyway?" He asked her. She smiled and laughed.

"I'm going to have your kits!" She cried happily, her eyes full of excitement. Lionstar leaped up and licked her fur and twined his tail with her own.

"That's wonderful!" He cried.

Night finally came and he curled up with Pebblefeather right at his side. He closed his eyes with one last though: Life couldn't be anymore perfect.

* * *

I know, I know- cheesy ending. But hey? The rest of it was pretty good?

R&R- and remember you can suggest canon (real- in the book) or crack (Made up) parrings!

Luv

FrostyDreamy!!!!!


	3. Sorreltail and Brackenfur

**Only like, 2 reviews???? What's this all about! But atleast I got some- so anyways...here it is. A sorrelxBracken story...it takes place in the old forest about how Sorreltail and Brackenfur feel in love with each other. Yeah! **

**Mistysprings- Ok, I'll do the FirexSandxCinder one...but no BramblexAsh- i don't do slash**

**This is SorrelxBracken. But be warned- I changed the story line a bit. Leafpaw got captured by two-legs AFTER they moved to the snake rocks- kay? And I mixed some parts up a bit- kay? Also, Sorreltail didn't see her get captured. **

* * *

Sorrelpaw streached her legs out in the cramped nest. She was bored beyond her mind, and she felt the need to run a long while. She missed the sensation of catching prey for her clan or driving off a enemy patrol. She looked down at her shoulder, and sighed. The bare skin pulsed slightly, and Sorrelpaw licked it, flinching as she tasted the residue of bitter herbs.

It wasn't her fault that it hit her. The two-leg car, she meant. She was chasing a fat rabbit the size of her mentor, Sandstorm. She was sure this would please Firestar- maybe even make her a warrior before her brothers. But sadly, she didn't hear the screetching of breaks until it had hit her shoulder, and she was bleeding all over the thunderpath.

She flinched as she remembered the pain, oh the pain. She remembered hearing Sandstorm yowling to her to get up...but she couldn't. It felt like her bones were made of stone. She remembered drifting off, even as she fought the black wave. She remembered knowing that it was the end.

And then a quarter moon later she woke up in Cinderpelt's den, Leafpaw anxiously nudging her.

"She's awake, Cinderpelt! She's awake!" Leafpaw had yowled, tripping over her own, still kit-like paws as she rushed to her mentor. Cinderpelt had come in limping, and had talked to Sorrepaw.

"Do you know how lucky you are?" She had asked. Sorrlepaw shook her head.

"Why?" She had asked.

"Because you survived the Thunderpath." Cinderpelt answered, curling her tail around her paws. She looked down at the multi-colored cat sternly, "Your the second cat I've known to survive being hit by a monster."

"I am?" Sorrelpaw sqeaked in surprise, jumping. There was an instant pain in her shoulder and Sorrelpaw was astonished to see the state of it. There wasn't any fur, just a bare pinkish patch of skin, a long scar held together by cobwebs and marygold. There was blue-purple veins bulding and with every movement sent a blast of pin pricks into the wound.

"Yes," Cinderpelt got up to examine Sorrelpaw's shoulder. She went into the herb store and came back with some more healing plants. She had chewed them up, gently rubbing them onto the young apprentice's shoulder. Sorrelpaw flinched as it stung, but Cinderpelt didn't stop.

"Who else have you known?"

"Besides you- me." Cinderpelt answered, a sour tone in her voice.

"You did?" Sorrelpaw gasped. Cinderpelt nodded, showing Sorrelpaw her crippled leg.

"I fell into a trap meant for someone else. I never got to be a warrior because of it." When the medicine cat spoke, there wasn't any remorse in her voice. If she had any, Sorrelpaw decided, she didn't show it.

"Are you dissapointed you never got to become a warrior." Sorrelpaw questioned. Cinderpelt hesitated.

"Yes- when just found out. I would have given anything to be up there with Brackenfur, getting my warrior name. But now I know that this is StarClan's plan for me, and I woudn't want it any other way." She answered simply.

A sudden thought hit Sorrelpaw, and she sucked in a breath. "Will I never get my warrior name now- becasue of this?" Sorrelpaw flexed her shoulder.

"Well, a good warrior needs four good legs. Because of my cripple- I could never become one. But for you, the monser hit you just right. I think that in a few moon when you're healed, you can get your warrior name." Cinderpelt assured the apprentice. With this in mind, Sorrelpaw nodded and laid her head on her paws. Her tail twitched angrily. A few moons...she wanted to be a warrior now!

Cinderpelt limped away and a new scent drifted into the den. Rainpaw and Sootpaw! Sorrelpaw lifted her head, and smiled as her two brothers padded into the den.

"Sorrelpaw!" Rainpaw cried, rubbing against her, "You're alive!" Sorrelpaw gave a rusty purr.

"Of course I am, you big fluff ball!" Sorrelpaw joked good naturedly, "It will take alot more than a monster to kill me!"

Sootpaw bumped Rainpaw on the shoulder, "Told you! I knew our sister was a lot stronger than that."

"I guess," Rainpaw grinned, "Knowing you- you probablly did more damage to the monster than it did to you."

"I brought you a mouse." Sootpaw mewed, shoving a fat mouse to her. Sorrelpaw attacked it hungrily. She devoured it in a few swift bites.

"Thanks, you guys. I feel like I could eat a badger!" She grinned. Just then, Cinderpelt padded into the den, a fresh roll of bedding between her jaws. She dropped it when she saw the two toms.

"Rainwhisker! Sootfur! Out, out!" She shooed them away, "Sorrelpaw need sleep!" She insisted. Sorrelpaw felt her face fall and her tail drop. They were warriors...without her? She watched them leave and when they were gone, she looked at Cinderpelt, her face crestfallen.

"They...their warriors?"

"Yes, they had their warrior ceremony two days ago." Cinderpelt answered briskly, and then looked at Sorrelpaw's defeated face. "You didn't think they'd wait three moons to have their warrior ceremony, just so you could become a warrior with them?" She asked.

"I was hoping..." Sorrelpaw answered painfully. Cinderpelt shook her head.

"We need warriors, and they were ready." And when Sorrelpaw looked absoluty defeated Cinderpelt licked her ear, "Don't worry. You'll have your day too. Now try and get some rest."

And with that, Sorrelpaw feel into a uneasy slumber, and was faintly aware of Cinderpelt scraping the bedding she had collected into a nest beside her. And then she fell asleep.

She awoke at the middle of the night, but didn't open her eyes. Cinderpelt was stirring beside her. She knew the medicine cat was awake. Suddenly, the gray cat scrambled to her paws.

"Brackenfur?" Cinderpelt's voice was suprised, "What are you doing here at moon-high?" Sorrelpaw didn't have her eyes open but she could just imagine the great ginger tom standing, the moon reflecting off his fur.

"I just got done with my guard turn." He answered in his low voice, "I had heard from Rainwhisker that your little pationt was finally consious." He answered. Sorrelpaw could imagine Cinderpelt's fur bristling.

"And you think now is a sutiable time to come and visit me?" Her voice was dry.

"Well, tommorrow, I have to lead a patrol and then take Whitepaw out for battle training with all of the other apprentices. I'm pretty tied up. Right now was the only time I could come to see you." He explained, and Sorrelpaw opened one eye to see him brushing up aginst his sister, "You're doing a great job. She'll be a warrior before we know it."

"I can only hope." For the first time since Sorrelpaw awakened after the monster, there was fear in the medicine cat's voice.

"I know you'll do great." Brackenfur assured her.

"She must become a warrior." Cinderpelt agreed firmly, "She cannot become a medicne cat apprentice while I have Leafpaw. And we musn't let another cat be fallen by the monster."

"Cinderpelt..." Brackenfur warned, his voice rumbling.

"I know, I know!" Snapped Cinderpelt, "I'm just saying that I don't want her fate the same as mine!"

"But she will be fine." Brackenfur agreed, "She got hit on the shoulder. Not the leg." He pointed out. Cinderpelt sighed.

"I pray that she will heal. I will do everything I can. But it's up to StarClan to decide young Sorrelpaw's fate." Cinderpelt sounded weary now. And yawned.

"I'll let you get back to sleep." Brackenfur whispered, licking his sister's cheek fondly. He started padding out of the den, but stopped and turned around, "She'll be fine. Just you wait."

And then he left. Sorrelpaw was atmittedly a bit dissapointed to her his fading footsteps. But she couldn't decide why? All she did know was that she feel into a better sleep with the scent of Brackenfur drifting from Cinderpelt's fur curling around her body. It was almost like he was there beside her.

SORREL and BRACKEN

"Let all cats gather under the high ledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar's voice rang out through the forest. Brackenfur gave a small chuckle as Sorrelpaw bounded out into the clearing, her fur gleaming like a ray of sun.

After three long, stiff, long moons Sorrelpaw was healed. He had heard the eager apprentice passed the assessment with flying colors. Brackenfur pushed past the brambles and into the clearing. Most of the cats had gathered and was looking at Sorrelpaw who was now sitting obediantly by the high ledge. She was trying to be warrior like. But he could see her tail twitching like a horsefly.

"I wonder what her warrior name will be?" Ashfur commented, coming to sit beside Brackenfur. The golden tom shrugged.

"I don't know," He atmitted, "I'm just glad she recovered."

"Yes. It's a good thing Cinderpelt is our medicine cat." Ashfur agreed. Brackenfur's whiskers twitched. He had visited his sister often, as she made sure Sorrlepaw could become a warrior. She had been in hysterics one time. That's why Brackenfur was there to help his sister through it. He knew she was remembering when she let Silverstream die.

No matter how much he assured his sister that Sorrelpaw wouldn't die, his sister was still nervous.

"She's a pretty she-cat." Ashfur mewed, breaking Brackenfur's train of though. Brackenfur felt his skin grow hot under his fur. He didn't think Sorrelpaw was pretty- he thought the young she-cat was beautiful. But he was much to old for her.

"She's okay looking." Brackenfur murmured, trying to keep his secret from getting out. Ashfur narrowed his eyes at him and then switched his gaze to Firestar who was standing on the high-ledge.

"Sandstorm- are you content with Sorrelpaw's training?" He asked. The sandy colored she-cat dipped her head.

"She will be a worthy warrior." Firestar's mate answered. Brackenfur looked at Sorrelpaw who's face was estatic.

"In that case- Sorrelpaw," Firestar looked at Sorrelpaw, "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" He asked. Sorrelpaw's face now looked controlled.

"I do."

"Sorrelpaw, from now on you will be known as Sorreltail. ThunderClan welcomes you courage and pationce." He rested his head on Sorrelpaw's head and she gave his shoulder a swift lick.

"Sorreltail! Sorreltail!" Brackenfur chanted her name the loudest. But she didn't look at him at all. She was looking at Brambleclaw.

The gathered cats gradually broke up into smaller groups. The sun was just setting over all of their heads as Sorreltail took her place in the middle of camp. Brackenfur couldn't help but notice the soft warm breeze push slightly against her fur.

"She's lucky." Ashfur shook his head, "When I held my vigil- I swear my tail nearly froze off!" He complained. Brackenfur tore his gaze away.

"Mine was okay. It got colder as the night went on." Brackenfur mewed. Ashfur snorted as a cooler breeze came in.

"Better her than me. I've had guard duty for the last moon." Ashfur gave a great yawn and shook his fur.

"Well, I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Ashfur left Brackenfur in the clearing. After a moment's hesitation, he followed the spotted warrior. Ashfur made a beeline for the farthest nest in the back. Brackenfur, on the other hand, scraped a bed of moss together right by the entrance way, giving him a full view of Sorreltail. Cats gradually filtered into the warriors den as the night grew colder, making beds in the warmest corners.

By moon high, Sorreltail was the only cat in the clearing.

Brackenfur watched her...the way her tail occasionally twitched, or the way she licked her paw and brushed it over her ears. The night was quiet, but Brackenfur didn't trust the forest liek he once had. He would be the first to protect Sorreltail if they were attacked during the night.

Soon the coldfront blew in, making even Brackenfur shiver in his warm nest. He wondered if Sorreltail was warm enough out there? She had thick fur so he wasn't as worried, but a shiver when down his spine when she started to shake a bit. He wanted to go out and warm her, but he couldn't. He was to old for her. It would be better if she fell in love with someone else.

She seemed to be fond of Brambleclaw...and Ashfur thought she was a good-looking she-cat, and he had even caught Spiderpaw looking at her once or twice. He would always be there though, he just whished it didn't have to be secretly.

As the first rays of dawn peeked over the horizan, he saw Sorreltail's shoulders relax. There was a crunching sound and he quickly looked at the medicine cat den. It was just Leafpaw. She looked around, and caught his eye. Her eyes flickered from him to Sorreltail and a flash of reilization swept over her. Brackenfur quickly closed his eyes pretending to be asleep.

He opened one eye to watch Leafpaw pad across the clearing and grab a a mouse. She then padded over to Sorreltail.

"Sorreltail- Cinderpelt says you can talk now." She mewed. Sorreltail gave a rusty purr.

"Thank StarClan!" She purred, "That was a cold night!"

"It was?" Leafpaw sounded surprised, "Well, glad you made it through." She purred, her eyes dancing with amusement, "Cinderpelt would be devestated if you turned into a ice-cat."

Sorreltail laughed, but gave a wide yawn.

"You can go to sleep, Sorreltail." Firestar was padding down from the high-ledge.

"Thank you, I feel like I could for a moon!" Brackenfur closed his eyes shut tight as she whisked past him into the warriors den. She didn't pause when she pasted him, but her scent lingered breifly in the air. Brackenfur turned his head to see her choose a nest just a tail length away from Brambleclaw. His heart twisted with jealousy. But then he closed his eyes and sighed. He stood up, feeling a bit of remorse.

"It's for the best, Brackenfur." He murmured as he padded out of the den and called to Whitepaw, "It's for the best."

SORREL and BRACKEN

Moons passed. Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw dissapeared. Sorreltail felt her heart sink when she heard the news. She liked Brambleclaw a lot...but it seemed like he wasn't coming back. Often she went to the edge of ThunderClan's territory and looked out onto the moor land witch he dissapeared. She she would see his broad shouldered tabby figure arriving over the horizan, but it didn't happen.

Time passed. Devestation hit the clans as the monsters moved in and started tearing up ThunderClan. Food became harder to find, and most nights Sorreltail went to bed hungry. Leafpaw seemed distant, but became a loyal friend to Sorreltail.

Things passed Sorreltail like a flowing river...the hunting patrol came back with two peices of kill...one of Ferncloud's kits died...the monsters got to close to camp...they moved to the snake rocks...

She was aware of Brackenfur beside her most of the time, like a guardian angel. One night when there was nearly no fresh kill and Sorreltail offered to go to bed without a peice even though her stomach was yowling in protest, he came to her with a fat mouse. Just for her. She shared it with him, and remembered the comfort he had brought when she was in Cinderpelt's den as an apprentice.

It brought her a new perspective on him. She looked over him, his strong body, gleaming ginger fur, and wide attentive amber eyes. Oh, those ambers eyes that looked at her so fondly. That night, he warmed her by sleeping beside her in the shallow dip they called 'the warrior den'. When she awkened, he was gone. But his scent stuck lightly to her fur. Sorreltail closed her eyes and went over to Leafpaw. Cinderpelt was out collecting the few scraps of herbs she could find.

"I think I like Brackenfur." Sorreltail whispered. Leafpaw looked at her, a warm light in her eyes.

"Well it's about time." She purred. Sorreltail tilted her head in confusion.

"Excuse me?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well he's been padding after you for a long time." Leafpaw answered with a shrug of her shoulders. Sorreltail sat down.

"Explain please." Sorreltail asked, wrapping her tail over her paws. Leafpaw nodded and sat down as well.

"I first started noticing it when you got hit by the monster," Leafpaw paused as if trying to recall that terrible day, "Come to think of it- HE was the one who carried you back. HE was the one who found you and alerted Sandstorm that you were hurt. He seemed more torn up about it than Sandstorm or any of your brothers did. At first I thought it was just because he respected you as a clan mate. But then he constantly visited to see how you were doing." Sorreltail listened quietly.

"Go on." The multi colored she-cat prompted.

"I didn't figure it out until the night of your warrior vigil. My nest, as you know, is located outside of the medicine cat's den. I could see the whole clearing. I noticed a pair of amber eyes in the warrior's den watching you. I stayed up until moon high to see if the warrior would go to sleep. The cat didn't. I feel asleep, but woke up early. I went to ask Cinderpelt if you could talk and when I came out to get a peice of fresh kill- I saw the same pair of eyes still watching you. It wasn't until I was fully out and talking to you that I saw it was Brackenfur." Leafpaw lowered her voice, "I think he watched you- all night long."

Sorreltail sat back on her haunchs.

"This is alot to take in." She mewed quietly after a moment.

"So you do like him?" Leafpaw prompted. Sorreltail nodded.

"A lot." Leafpaw smiled and got up.

"I wish you two the best of luck." She answered. Then she padded away, "If Cinderpelt wants to know where I am- I'm going hunting." She mewed over her shoulder.

That night something good happened. Brackenfur asked Sorreltail to go hunting with him.

"Brackenfur?" Sorreltail started, "I have a question for you."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, first I have a statment." I started. He looked at me questionly. I padded up to him and twined my tail with his.

"I think...I think I'm in love with you, Brackenfur." I looked at him, my eyes bearing the question...do you love me back?

He looked shocked. "Sorreltail..." His voice was low, "I do love you..." He whispered and shook his head, "But..."

"What is it?"

"You can't love me." He objected, "I'm not good for you." He insisted. Sorreltail licked his ear fondly.

"Nonsense. You're perfect for me." She purred. Brackenfur pulled away.

"I'm way to old for you...you deserve someone your age. Not a old warrior like me."

Sorreltail shook her head, "I don't care. All I care about is you, Brackenfur." She pushed. Brackenfur looked at her, emotion swimming in his eyes.

"If you really do love me, Brackenfur," Sorreltail whispered, twining her tail with his once again, "Then age dosen't matter."

"I do love you Sorreltail."

After that, She thought things were great. But then Leafpaw didn't come home that night. Or the night after that. Leafpaw was gone.

She became depressed, looking always for Brackenfur to make things better. But all he could do was let her cry in his chest.

On the quarter moon mark of Leafpaw's dissapearance, Brackenfur and Sorreltail were out hunting when Sorreltail caught a familar scent.

"Oh, Brackenfur!" She cried, "I smell Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw!"

SORREL and BRACKEN

Brackenfur opened his jaw to drink in the scent. As much as he didn't belive his mate, she was right. He watched in wide eyed wonder as the two cats pushed their way through the frounds, Cinderpelt bringing up the rear.

"Squirrelpaw!" Sorreltail cried, "Brambleclaw!"

Brackenfur felt a twinge of jealously as she ran up to the tabby warrior, rubbing against him. He padded up to Sorreltail and twined his tail with her, an unspoken claim to Brambleclaw. She was his.

But Brambleclaw gave the faintist nod, his eyes flashing toward his own tail. Brackenfur glanced to see his tail curled around Squirrelpaw's. Just like him, Brambleclaw had found his mate.

Although the clan was less than friendly to the two, Sorreltail was happy. So Brackenfur was as well. But that night brought death....

In the last quarter moon, another one of Ferncloud's kits had died. Brackenfur thought that nothing else could happen to hurt her, but then Thornclaw came carrying Shrewpaw's limp body. He was dead.

"He was hit by a monster." Thornclaw mewed painfully. Brackenfur felt Sorreltail stifen beside him. She was remembering that she had lived. Poor Shrewpaw had not.

After that, Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw told them that they had to leave the forest.

"Leave?" Brackenfur hissed, "Leave the forest?"

"I belive them." Sorreltail answered back, "I'd do anything to get out of this death trap."

Brackenfur purred and soon went to sleep. WHen he woke up, Sorreltail was gone.

He patrolled the outside of the rocks all morning, and was more than relieved when he finally drunk in his mate's scent. She came, Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw in tow.

"Sorreltail!" He cried, "You had me worried."

She just blinked looking at Leafpaw, "Squirrelpaw asked me to come." She answered.

Soon after that, the clans decided to leave the forest. The other three clans followed. As Brackenfur looked back out to the land he had known all his life, he felt dissapointed. But when Sorreltail brushed against him, mixing their tails, he knew everything would be alright.

Together they left the place they had all called home. A place where they had known heartbreak, and love, pain, and happiness and excitment. They left that all behind for a new, brighter, beginnging. Tails twined, fur mixing, they padded with their clan mates off into the great unknown.

* * *

**Ya, I know rushed ending. But oh well. Remember u can suggest a crack parring or your fav real one BUT I DO NOT DO SLASH!**

**Make me happy. Press the little review button :)**

**FrostyDreamy!!**


	4. Cinder, Jay, and Willow Part 1

**Yeah! I love all the reviews I'm getting! Yeah! Okay, I'll give u the line up...**

**First this will be a WillowxJayxCinder love triangle...and I think it will be two or so chapters. This is Part One...i know I said i'd do FrostxOak...but I ran into a brain block**

**But here the line up...**

**FrostxOak**

**SquirrelxBramble**

**LeafxBramble**

**FirexSandxCinder**

**DustxRusset**

**AshxWhite **

**HollyxOnestar**

**RavenpawxSilver**

**BramblexAshfoot**

**SquirrelxScornge**

**SquirrelxAsh**

**SpiderxHeather**

**FirexSpotted**

**and...Thornxtawny**

**Holy StarClan that's a long list!**

**Okay, remember u can give me more ideas and i'll do them *Grin***

* * *

I hated being a medicine cat. There was one reason, though. One very important reason that I could no longer overlook.

Jayfeather.

Oh, I loved the thrill of being a medicine cat before I met the ill tempered tom. Saving a life...that's how I discovered what I thought was my calling. I was a perfect apprentice to Mothwing. I did everything she asked me...I listened to her instructions and memorized everything before my second moon. I was in awe about how I could help my clan in such an important way. It awed me even more that one day, Mothwing wouldn't be around and I would be responsible for my own clan.

But I wasn't worried. I got compliments from everyone about how great of a medicine cat I would become. Once I even got a compliment from Hawkfrost! He was the hardest warrior by far to please. When he congratulated me, Mothwing didn't seem pleased.

Moons went by. I knew I was shaping to be a very effective medicine cat. I would be a good part of my clan.

Some time soon, I met Leafpool's new apprentice. Her name was Hollypaw. Jet black fur and green eyes, she had, with a bubbly personality to top it off. She was nevous, but she was strong. She talked quietly, and she said that she had been at first unsure that Leafpool would pick her.

"Why?" I asked, greatly surprised, "You seem talented."

"Well..." Hollypaw drawled, "She seemed awful interested in my brother, Jaypaw." She answered.

"But she picked you." I pointed out. Hollypaw sighed.

"Still..." She murmured, obiously a bit defeated.

I felt anger. Her brother, was seeming to make her sad. I had no doubt that she would be a great medicine cat! But it made me wonder...why was her mentor so interested in her brother, as she had said, and not her?

I pondered this a long time. The moon came and went. Before I knew it...it was time to visit the moon pool agian. Over time, Hollypaw and I had become friends. I was looking forward to seeing her again. But wonders, of wonders, when I saw Leafpool coming over the slope, there was not a black lanky cat beside her. Instead was a smaller gray tom.

"Leafpool," The ShadowClan's medicine cat Littlecloud, sounded surprised, "Who is this?"

"This is my new apprentice-" She was cut off by Mothwing's nevous mew.

"Is Hollypaw alright?" My menter asked. I was thinking the same thing.

"Hollypaw is perfectly fine. She decided her powers would be better served as warrior." There was a hit of brindled happiness that I think only I caught onto, "This is Jaypaw."

My heart pounded as I looked at him angrily. So this was the tom that before shattered his sister's confidence. He swung his head around, but wasn't quite looking at anything in particular. His gaze was fixed only on the thing in front of his face, but they looked unfocused and foggy.

"Well that's everyone." Barkface inturrupted briskly, "Shall we go?"

And we started down the rocky path to the moon pool. Leafpool quickened her step to stand beside Mothwing. I fell into step beside Jaypaw.

"Hello, Jaypaw." I said politly, "I'm Willowpaw."

Jaypaw only gave a grunt to show that he had heard me. I frowned...the most he could do was actually talk.

"So are you excited to be a medicine cat?" I tried again.

"Not exactly." He grumbled, his voice low and husky. I blinked, surprised at his ungreatfull tone.

I didn't try talking after that. Jaypaw didn't try either. I noticed a large rabbit hole in Jaypaw's way. I didn't warn him. But I was forced to take action when it seemed he didn't see it. I grabbed his scruff and wroughly dragged him away. I let him go and he looked at me, or I thought he did, anger burning in his eyes.

"What was that for?" He spat.

"You almost ran into that rabbit hole." I answered, feeling my neck fur rise. He looked at me with disgust.

"I saw it." He grouched. I raised an eyebrow.

"Sure looked like it." I argued sarcastically, "You were doing a great job of avoiding it."

"I was just about to before YOU pulled me away like a helpless kit!" He retorted. I pulled my lips back to snap at him but he stalked away, his head down angrily before I could say anything.

Time went on...I strived to be the best medicine cat I could be. Moons went by, and that meant...ugg seeing Jaypaw. I constantly wished that Hollypaw had stayed medicine cat apprentice instead of him. Atleast we still stayed friends.

"He's not grumpy ALL the time." Hollypaw had muttered a bit bitterly when I commented to her about her brother, "He's just a bit misunderstood."

I snorted, "Misunderstood?" I sniggered, "Yeah right!"

"No really!" Hollypawn insisted, "Everyone treats him like a kit because he's blind." These words made my tail drop.

"Jaypaw....is....blind?" I sputtered. Hollypawn nodded, a dark look in his eyes.

"Yes, everyone treats him differently because of it." Hollypaw repeated. I felt awful after that. I wanted to take back all the bickering that I had even done with him.

"Don't go all soft on him!" Hollypaw warned sharply. I jumped, looking up, "I know that face! It's the face everyone gets when they find out he's blind!"

"Sorry." I apologized to the black she-cat quickly.

"Fine by me, but don't let Jaypaw see that face!" She shook her head, completly exasperated, "I think he can read minds sometimes. So if I were you, I would be careful what I think around him."

"So how do I act around him?" I asked, my tail flickering nevously.

Hollypaw shrugged, "Don't act any differently than you do right now. He'll never know." She advised.

"HOLLYPAW!" Hollypaw's mentor yowled. Hollypaw flinched, her sleek black fur rising.

"Sorry, Brackenfur! I'll be right there!" She called back. Hollypaw licked me swiftly on the ear, and winked, "See ya, Willowpaw." And then she was gone.

Before I knew it, I was back at the moonpool. I didn't want to be mean to Jaypaw anymore. I felt terrible. I looked into his eyes, and saw the blank expression in them. My heart swelled painfully.

"What are you staring at?" Jaypaw sneered. I quickly averted my gaze to my paws.

"Nothing." I murmured quietly. Jaypaw looked at me, his expression surprised that I hadn't fought back.

"What's up with you." He grumbled more to himself than to me, and I stifened as Jaypaw brushed past me. His fur clashed with mine and I smelled his scent brush against mine. Jaypaw snorted and padded up to Kestrelpaw and I heard him murmur.

"Does Willowpaw seem off to you?" Jaypaw asked in Kestrelpaw's gray speckled ear. The tom's ear twitched.

"I don't know what you mean?" The tom mewed blankly, "She seems the same to me!"

"Your no help!" Jaypaw snarled and stalked up ahead. He paused and fell into step beside me as I came closer. He lowed his voice.

"Look, Willowpaw!" Jaypaw hissed angrily, "I don't know what's going on with you but-" He cut off, a flash of realization across his gray tabby face.

"What is it?" I tried my best to sound scathing. I tried not to flinch as his blind gaze travled across my from ears to tail tip. I felt guilt for him, that he couldn't see.

"Don't feel sorry for me!" Jaypaw hissed bitterly, his tail goiing straight, "You've found out I'm blind!" He accused.

"Sorry!" I stuttered, falling over my own paws. Jaypaw grabbed my scruff, helping me up as I nearly tripped down the ravine. My skin under my fur grew hot from where he touched me.

"You were the one person that didn't treat me like a kit!" Jaypaw murmured, "I respected that! But now I found out it's just because you didn't know! I can see it in your eyes!" he spat. I remembered Hollypaw's warning.

"So it was Hollypaw!" Jaypaw shook his head, "I'm going to get her when we get back!"

I hung my head, fully aware as Jaypaw strode ahead, not bothering to look back as they padded down to the moonpool. Almost mechanically, I crouched down beside the starry pool. I was about to lick a sweet mouthful, but couldn't help looking over at Jaypaw before I did. The tom had already licked up his part and was sleeping.

I felt a shiver run down my spine as I looked at him. I pushed it aside and swiftly licked up a few drops. It was cold but warm at the same time. I felt the incredible feeling of nothing solid under me- floating in a sea of blackness.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a misty, star filled clearing. I breathed in the sweet scent, a calming feeling washing through my intire body. I always felt more at home in the starfilled clearing than in my own camp.

I felt the presence of another cat in the clearing.

"StarClan?" I purred, "Are you there?"

"Willowpaw!" A harsh mew made made the my claws slide out.

"Jaypaw!" I screetched, all my guilt for the blind tom gone, "What are you doing in my dream!"

"I could ask you the same thing!" He hissed padding through the bushes. I noticed his eyes looked more focused and attentive.

"You look angry." he snorted, his eyes flashing.

"You can see?" I asked, surprised.

"I always can in my dreams." Jaypaw answered curtly, "What I would like to know is what you're doing here!" He hissed.

"I woke up and was here!" I retorted, "I can't say the same for you, though?" I raised her chin.

"How would you know?" He snorted, "Stalk me or something?"

"Not at all!" I got to my feet, stalking past him. I paused on the edge of the clearing looking back, "Besides. You'd be the last cat I'd ever follow around!"

I padded through the thorns, fully expecting Feathertail or Mudfur waiting for me. But instead I blinked awake, on the edge of the pool.

I got up, disgusted. Not one dream! All I saw was...I shuddered..._Jaypaw. _

I swung her my around. Jaypaw was getting up, a similar expression upon his, once again, unseeing eyes.

"Did you have a good dream, Willowpaw?" Mothwing asked, yawning as she got up from a flat rock beside the pool. I forced a smile.

"Yes, Mothwing." I answered and my golden mentor gave a quick nod before striding up beside Leafpool. I stayed at the back, barely aware when Kestrelpaw and Barkface were bid good-bye. I only snapped back when I heard Mothwing's throaty purr.

"See you soon, Leafpool." Mothwing brushed against her friend for a quick second, "Thank you for the tip."

"Good-bye Willowpaw." Jaypaw mewed quietly. I was caught off guard, I looked at him with an odd expression on my face. He was looking at me as well, a calmer look on his face than usual.

"Good-bye, Jaypaw." I answered back softly, unsure what was going on. I watched as he and Leafpool turned and dissapeared over the hill.

"Leafpool gave me an idea to help Twilightkit." Mothwing mewed to me as we started back up to RiverClan territory.

I looked up. Twilightkit was a kit that had gotten a nasty cut on his ginger and white flank. But he was so entergetic and playful that even when he was safley inside the medicine cat den, the herbs we rubbed on his flank was gone by nightfall.

"That's good." I mewed, "That little kit needs to keep his herbs on if he is to heal the cut."

"Yes, Leafpool suggested putting a few chickweeds on his fur after the herbs and cobwebs. Do we have any?" Mothwing asked.

"Chickweed...um. Yes, a few left I think." I tried to remember if we had any in our store. Mothwing inclined her head.

"Good, we will put some on him when we get back." She told me. I looked up. We were approaching the water's edge. I padded into the bubbling stream carefully, smiling as the water gurgled and giggled, runnding over my toes. Mothwing was nearly to the middle.

"Are you coming?" Mothwing asked, "Or are you going to stand in the stream all day?"

"I'm coming!" I felt my fur flush with embaressment. I splashed into the deepest part, easily gliding through the water like it was thin air. The camp was still bustling with movement and action, although it was nearly moonhigh.

"Mothwing." The guard named Rattlefang greeted. His eyes searched over Willowpaw, "Willowpaw." He said my name, his voice low and husky.

"Hello, Rattlefang." I said, dipping my head.

"Good night, I presume." He purred, never letting his eyes leave my flank.

"Yes, Rattlefang. But I really must get back to Twilightkit." Mothwing said, and brushed past him. He grinned brightly when he shifted so I brushed against him.

"Rattlefang!" Mothwing hissed with a shank of her head, "Been a warrior for a moon and already acting like a seinor warrior."

"He thinks he can get any she-cat to fall for him." I added with a lighthearted purr.

"Well," Mothwing mewed, scurring swiftly to the medicine cat den. I stumbled to keep up with her, "We know one she-cat he can't have." She purred, amusement in her voice.

"Who?"

"You, Willowpaw." Her voice turned stern, "I've seen the way he looks at you. Remember that you are a medicine cat." She reminded.

"Of course, Mothwing!" I purred, "I know that."

"And you remember that you cannot take a mate?" She prompted.

"I remember, Mothwing." I agreed. She looked at me warily, a flint of worry in her eyes.

"Good," She mewed fainter, "Remember that..." Then she padded into the den. I was left wondering. Did she know something I didn't.

"Willowpaw!" Mothwing's yowl came from inside, "Fetch me some chickweed."

I hurried inside to see Mothwing chewing up some marigold, and a fresh swab of cobwebs on her paw. I nodded to her to say I had heard and then ducked down inside our store. I breathed in the scent of herbs. Quickly, my eyes scanned the shelves stacked high with various herbs. On the highest one, I spotted the spikey golden herb. Pouncing, I caught a stalk in my mouth, flinching as it poked my tounge.

"Ahh, good!" Mothwing exclaimed as I came out, "If you just-"

"Mothwing! Willowpaw!" I heard the cry from Dapplepaw. Mothwing frowned down at Twilightkit.

"You take care of Twilightkit. I'll take care of Dapplepaw." I offered. She nodded gatefully, ignoring Twilightkit's flailing paws as she rubbed the marigold on him.

"It hurts!" He cried.

I giggled and went out to see Dapplepaw approaching. She carried a strong limp, but her face was bright.

"Thorn?" I guessed. Dapplepaw gave a giggle and nodded.

"I was hunting by the border with Mistyfoot." She explained, "And I got a huge thorn in my pad." She lifted her pad for me to see. It was big.

"Well come on." I mewed and she followed me into the medicine cat's den.

"Hello Mothwing." Dapplepaw mewed.

"Shhh!" Mothwing snapped as she tried to get the chickweed on Twilightkit, "Don't talk!" I rolled my eyes and led her to the very back of the cavern, near my own den.

"Wait here." I instructed and went to get some herbs. I grabbed marigold, cobwebs, and mint- just because Dapplepaw liked the taste. I handed the mint to my friend who licked it up entusiastically.

"Ahh, the taste of mint. Almost enough to make me want to get hurt- just so I can taste it." She purred.

"Paw." I mewed and she held up her paw. I licked it a few times before locking my teeth around it.

"Ow is ay uret." I tried to mew through my teeth. Dapple paw frowned, knowing what I meant. I pulled hard and Dapplepaw yowled as a gush of blood followed the thorn came out.

"It's bleeding!" Dapplepaw complained.

"Well, lick it until it stops!" I mewed and Dapplepaw gave her paw a few licks.

"Oh!" Dapplepaw stopped in mid lick, "Did you hear?" She asked with a warm pur.

"What?" I asked absently as I chewed up the marigold.

"Guess who asked me to go hunting with him?" She purred, rocking back on her three paws.

"I have no idea." Although, I already did.

"Guess," She insisted, but then answered before I could even guess, "it was Rattlefang!" She gushed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Good for you." I mewed sarcastically, slobbinig on the marigold. Dapplepaw didn't even notice. She didn't hear the sarcasum in my voice.

"I know. He's sooo handsome. With his brown and ginger fur, so strong muscules, and one green eye and one brown eye..." She trailed off with a dreamy sigh, "He's going to arrange to take me out a moon-high tomorrow. Isn't that romantic?" She giggled.

"Sure." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm hoping he'll ask me to be his mate. I know I'm only an apprentice, but I'll be a warrior soon." She sighed again, "Are you jealous."

"Nope."

"Well thats-" She looked at me strangly, "Wait! You said your not jealous? How can you not be in love with Rattlefang!" She sounded astounded.

"I have my standards." I replied dryly.

"Your a medicine cat." Dapplepaw reminded mockingly, "You can't have a mate. Or standards."

"Well I do." I snapped, irritated, "I mean I have standards of the cats that I would like if I wasn't a medicine cat."

"And Rattlefang's not on your list?" Dapplepaw made it sound like it was a personal offence to her.

"Yeah," I snorted. Dapplepaw looked at me like she was about to snap but then just sadly shook her head.

"I think you are the only she-cat in the clan that isn't falling head over paws for him." She said grimly.

"Better you than me," I paused tilting my head, "I think..." I wrapped Dapplepaw's paw tight with cobwebs, "Being a medicine cat has opened my eyes to see what cats are really like."

"And?" Dapplepaw mewed questioningly.

"If it were up to me, or if I even had a say...Please Dapplepaw. Rattlefang is not the type of tom you want for a mate." I pleaded.

"And why not?" She demanded hotly.

"Because, you know he skips around she-cats...I don't want you to get hurt. I have a feeling he doesn't really love you." I begged her, making her try to see reason. Dapplepaw got up abrubtly, her tail swishing with anger.

"Rattlefang does to love me!" She hissed defensivly, "Just you wait. When we are happily together as a couple, you'll see!" And then she stormed out of the den. Mothwing padded back to me.

"I finally got the chickweed onto Twilightkit." She mewed, her voice weary, "What's wrong with Dapplepaw?" We looked at each other and I could tell she knew what my expression meant.

"Rattlefang." We said in unison. Mothwing gave an irritated tut-tut with her tounge.

"Great StarClan the trouble he causes. Sometimes I wonder if it's all worth it." Mothwing mewed with a shake of her head.

"Dapplepaw seems to think so." I grumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" Mothwing asked, poking her head out of the medicine cat's herb store.

"Nothing." I assured quickly.

"Hmm..." I noticed Mothwing was barley listning, "We're low on some herbs. Leaf-bare's coming."

"I'll devote the next few days to collecting herbs!" I offered instantly.

"Good, I'd say we need a bit of everything." Mothwing mewed advisingly.

"I don't know about you, but I'm bushed." I yawned, "May I go to sleep? Or do you need me to do something?"

"No, I'm just going to decide exactly what herbs we need. I'd say you'd be fine to go to sleep." She mewed and before I could even nod, my mentor ducked into the herb store. On weary feet, I colapsed in my own nest. I let sleep take me over.

That night, I dreamed of Jaypaw.

WILLOW

The next few days I was busier than ever- collecting as many herbs as I could manage, and I usually brought a friend along with me. But none of the times was it Dapplepaw. She and I were currently trodding on thin ice- she reported to me that she had been right. Rattlefang had chosen her and she was ready to forgive me. But my lack of entusiasum for her didn't help. She was just a quickly gone as she had came.

On my fifth day of herb collecting, I went out alone- seeing that we just needed a bit more marigold. Although we had an impressive save already, Mothwing insisted on some fresh petals. I padded down by the ThunderPath and across it to a tiny patch of woodland- the perfect place to find my herbs. I grabbed the freshest ones, ignoring the horrible tang in my mouth.

I was nearly to the stream when I heard a giggle. It was a 'tom-giggle' as Dapplepaw had once discribed it. She said that she-cats used it when they were around a tom they really adored. Only StarClan knows how many times I heard Dapplepaw herself use that giggle on Rattlefang.

Slightly interested I padded toward the sound. Half-way there, I stopped myself. _This is wrong, Willowpaw! Spying on other people's love life! This is wrong! _

With this in mind, I turned to pad around but I stopped dead in my tracks. First I strained to hear the voices. Dapplepaw's slightly older sister Oakfur's voice floated into my mind. I frowned, that couldn't be right? Oakfur already had a mate...and the voice sounded to low to be her Owltalon's. I waited for the tom's voice. When I heard it, I shook my head.

"Oakfur...you look stunning today." A oh-so-familiar husky voice crooned. Rattlefang! I crept forward carefully, the marigold still in my jaws. I pushed my head through the bush to see a small clearing. In the center sat Oakfur, her ruddy ginger fur being licked fondly by Rattlefang. His eyes were soft as he looked at her.

"I love you." He purred, nuzzling cheek.

"I would say that- but first what's this deal with you prancing around with my younger sister? She can't stop talking about you!" Oakfur demanded. Rattlefang gave a slow blink.

"I had heard she faniced me...and one day she came closer to the truth about us...I made her forget about everything by talking her for a moonlit walk and asking her to be my mate." He explained in his low voice. Oakfur gave a sniff.

"She's not even a warrior." Oakfur complained.

"Her warrior ceremony is tonight." Rattlefang explained, "I will anounnce it to the whole of RiverClan that we are mates...one litter of kits, I should say. That way our secret will be safe." He licked Oakfur's ear.

"You always think of the best ideas, Rattlefang." Oakfur swooned, "And I love you to."

I dropped the marigold and sped away as fast as I could, not caring if anyone heard or saw me. I pelted into the camp only to green Mothwing at the entrance.

"Willowpaw!" She sounded surprised, "Where's the marigold!" I ignored her and ran to find Dapplepaw.

"Dapplepaw!" I yowled, finding her eating a fish with Pouncepaw. She looked up irritably.

"What?" She snapped.

"Can I have a word alone?" I asked, looking at Pouncepaw. The tom nodded, getting up and shaking his fur.

"Sure, I'd better go see if Mistyfoot wants me to do anything anyways." He gave Dapplepaw a swift lick on the ear, "See ya, Dapplepaw." He mewed. Dapplepaw looked shocked.

"Pouncepaw seems afwul found of you." I commented dryly.

"Well, too bad for him!" She growled, "Because Rattlefang and I are a couple." She gave me a disgusted look, "Now what exactly did you want to talk to me abount?" She asked, her tone not unfriendly, but not welcoming either.

"It's about Rattlefang- actually." I settled myself down beside my friend. Her ears perked up at the sound of her 'so called mate'.

"What is it?" She tried not to sound interested, but all the same there was excitment in her voice.

"I uh...saw something...and Dapplepaw- I'm just telling you because I'm your best friend and I don't want you hurt when the truth comes out...but I saw Rattlefang saying 'I love you' to your older sister Oakfur." I looked down quickly. I waited for the explosion.

"Oakfur?" Dapplepaw repeated and shook her head, "Don't be silly, Willowpaw. Oakfur has a mate already- Owltalon. And didn't you hear, their expecting their first litter! And why would she cheat on her mate? She knows the punishment is exile for that sort of behaivor." She squealed in excitment. My stomached churned. I was ready to bet anything that the littler Oakfur was carrying was not Owltalon's.

"But that's the point!" I pulled up some loose strands of grass with my claws in exapseration. I looked up to see Dapplepaw's unbelieving face. "No really!" I insisted, "Oakfur is cheating on Owltalon!"

"Your just jealous." Dapplepaw drawled, her voice suddenly cold, "So much in fact that you have to go and make up lies about my Rattlefang." She gave a dissapointed shake of her head, "And here I thought you were my best friend."

"I am Dapplepaw!" I whisper-yowled, "Please listen to me! Rattlefang is just using you!"

"Using me?" Dapplepaw's voice was scathing, "Using me to do what?" She never gave me a chance to offer, "I can't believe you Willowpaw. And for your information, Rattlefang loves only me! He's going to announce it to the clan tomorrow. He loves me so much- he's already talking about kits." She looked at me proudly the same dreamy expression crawling across her face, "Oh, I can just imagine the number of kits we'll have...I want at least three litters. But I'm sure he'll insist on more."

I bit my tounge, tempted to tell her he was reluctant to have one with her, which he would, but not in a million seasons would he have another.

"Please, Dapplepaw." I tried one last time, my voice a low whisper, "I've been your best freind way longer than Rattlefang has been your mate- just believe me!" Dapplepaw gave me a cold look.

"Really, because best friends don't make up redioulous stories to make their other best friend and mate break up." She got up stifly, "Now if you excuse me, I need to groom my fur for my warriors ceremony. I watched my best friend get up and leave. I couldn't help her now.

WILLOW

"Mothwing? Mothwing!" Dapplefeather's voice echoed throughout the medicine cat den. It had been four moons since the day I caught Rattlefang with Oakfur. Oakfur had delivered her kits- only one that looked a great deal like Rattlefang. Even then, Dapplefeather didn't believe me.

"It could be genes that have been carried down from ancestors." She sniffed angrily when it tried to convince her again. We didn't talk anymore. Instead, when she had to come to the medicine cat's den, she let Mothwing take care of her. I was perfectly fine with that.

"Mothwing is gone- urgent buisness. Had to go to ThunderClan." I mewed stepping out. Dapplefeather looked at me with pure disgust.

"Oh, it's you." She spat, "I guess you'll do Willowshine."

Oh, I had had my ceremony as well. I remembered it clearly- the feel of the night, the strength in my new name and a certain gray tabby tom. Mind you, I wasn't falling in love! No! I was just coming to understand Jaypaw a bit more.

But yet I could only wish he could chant my name with such entusiasum like he had that night...just thinking of him looking at me made a flow of golden happiness flow through my body...and seeing him in my dreams where he could see me didn't dampen my mood either. We hadn't had a real StarClan dream in ages- instead we always ended up together in our dream. I sighed.

"Anyways," Dapplefeather snapped me down from my day dream, "My stomach hurts. I'd expect you have something for it?"

"Of course, but first..." I had a hunch so I ran my tail up and down my friend's bloated somach. I hit a spot closer to the bottom of her stomach and she winced.

"Dapplefeather.." I started, regretting every word I was about to say, "Your expecting kits."

"Oh my gosh!" Dapplefeather looked estatic, "Rattlefang is going to be so happy! I'm off to tell him RIGHT NOW!" And then she was gone. I shook my head slowly...one litter...that was it. Although I wasn't friends with Dapplefeather at the moment, I knew that I would do all I could for her. If she lost any kits...she would be distraught...and even more when Rattlefang absolutly refused to give her another.

Almost without knowing what I was doing, I found my paws leading me to the medicine store as i grabbed some bright red juniper berries and a few leaves of borage. I quickly grabbed them in my jaws and found Dapplefeather. With Rattlefang.

His tail was curled around her, "Our kits will be the most beautiful kits in the clan. Just another way to show how much I love you." I felt my stomach churn like acid and I wanted to hiss. Empty words! I reminded myself bitterly, I could tell from the glazed sheen in his eyes he didn't mean a word of it. It was revolting. Even so, I could see his eye flickering across the clearing. I swiftly tried to follow his gaze. Of course.

He was looking at Oakfur who was playing with Timberkit in front of the nusery. He was already strong, his body scarily resembling his father. The only difference was his eyes, which matched Oakfur's beautiful aqua eyes.

"A strong kit, my sister had." Dapplefeather noted, "Owltalon must be so happy."

"Yes." There was no hesitation to Rattlefang's answer, but there was remorse and guilt, "He must be very happy."

"He looks a lot like you though." Dapplefeather tilted her head and I saw Rattlefang stifen crouching low if he needed to escape, but he relaxed when his 'mate' added, "But if I remember correctly, Owltalon's grandmother had fur the same color and pattern. Must have skipped a few generations."

"Yes," Rattlefang's gaze swerved to mine, locking, "That must be it." And just looking at his intense stare, I could tell he knew. He knew I had saw him. And in his eyes beared a warning to me to keep quiet about it. I almost dropped the herbs I was carrying as a cold shiver ran down my spine.

"Hello, Willowshine." Rattlefang greeted me, the same hunger in his eyes that I had seen the first night on meeting Jaypaw. I sighed, letting my thoughts wander. I could almost imagine the tom's strong body, soft fur, pale blue eyes...

"Is that for Dapplefeather?" Rattlefang prompted, knocking me back down to earth. I mentally shook my head. I shouldn't be having such thoughts! I was a medicine cat for StarClan's sake!

"Yes," I said, averting my gaze from Dapplefeather's, "She needs strength to keep her kits healthy."

"The kits, will be a sign of our true, loyal love." he mewed. but he wasn't staring lovingly into Dapplefeather's eyes. Instead he was looking right at me.

I gave an almost undetectable nod. His secret would be safe with me, for now at least. I was glad when I came to the realization that Dapplefeather hadn't told Rattlefang about my warnings to her. I shuddered as Rattlefang's claws slid out. There was a faint red ring from past battles. I flinched. If she had told him- that could be my blood upon his silver claws.

"Thanks, Willowshine." She mewed, a glimmer of the familiar light flickering in Dapplefeather's eyes- the same I had known when we had been friends. I felt my chest warm with happiness. She was begining to trust me again...but how long would it take? How long would it be until I was totally forgivin...or until she saw past Rattlefang's stone hard mask?

WILLOW

"We're late, we're late!" Those two words were the only two that came from Mothwing's mouth as we scurried into WindClan territory. The half moon shone brightly above us, a slight tilt to it as it inched downward. I flinched. We were late.

"It wasn't Dapplefeather's fault!" I defended, "Her kits will be due any day now." Mothwing inturrupted her chant and looked at me.

"I know, great StarClan she's huge!" She agreed. I stubbed my two on a rock, but didn't stop to give it a lick.

"Rattlefang seems distant." I commented, trying to tell Mothwing about the unfaithful tom without actually telling her. Rattlefang's threats had increased, and now it got so bad that I was hearing them in my sleep. I just had had a nasty one before we started.

It was his warning booming and echoing all around me as I stood in a cavern I didn't know. I felt faint, sick, almost and I had felt myself drop. I saw Rattlefang's claws, drenched with blood. It had taken me a moment to see it was my own blood. I was cut open, my light gray fur so thickly coated with blood that I didn't even look like myself. I just remember bleeding on the cave floor...and then there was a bright flash of light.

And Jaypaw was there. And he saved me...that was the upside. In all my dreams, Jaypaw saved me. Too bad I never lived long enough in them to see what he did after that, I thought sarcastically.

"Sorry!" Mothwing's apology jerked me away and I looked up to see everyone else falling into line.

"It's about time." Barkface rasped, "We need to get going!"

"Pregnate queen- due any day now." I heard Mothwing whisper he explaition to Leafpool. The tabby she-cat nodded.

"If I were you, I would have left one of you there to watch over her," She paused, "How long until the kits are born?" She asked.

"Has to be any day now." Mothwing replied, repeating the words I had told her not so long ago, "First litter. Jumpy little cat she is, so worried about her kits."

"Yes, well you must understand that mother are highly protective of their kits...they would die for them." There was an unturned stone to her meaning, but I didn't know what.

"A feeling we shall never experience." Mothwing agreed, looking slightly downcast. I saw Leafpool's hesitation.

"Yes." She murmured.

"Are you okay?" A voice sounded in my ear, I turned to see Jaypaw, "You seem a bit...off." There was no mock like there once might have been, just worry. I smiled at him. We were friends now, to say. No more name calling...and it felt good just being abel to talk civilized.

"Just a dream." I answered bluntly, and Jaypaw nodded, assuming it was StarClan stuff. If only he knew.

I let my mind wander the dream, soaking up every detail. I had long ago learned to mask my thoughts from Jaypaw, so I was no longer worried about him interfering with my memories.

"The moonpool!" A young ginger tom named Flamepaw, he'd just become the medicine cat apprentice a moon ago, exclaimed.

"Beautiful isn't Jaypaw?" I murmured in the gray tom's ear, but felt my fur flush when his blind eyes flickered, "Sorry." I added quickly.

"No- it is beautiful. I've seen it in my dreams." He explained when I gave him a very confused look.

They quickly skirted down side of the moon pool. I padded to the side, crouching down to drink as most of the others did.

"Before we drink, I would like to give Jaypaw his full name." Leafpool inturrupted, "He deserves it." She added with a warm smile. I felt pride in my chest as Jaypaw's blind gaze flickered to my face. I grinned, although he couldn't see it. It wasn't long until I was chanting his name...

"Jayfeather! Jayfeather!" He looked estatic, his face for one of the first times full of happiness.

As I sat down to drink, I was fully aware of Jayfeather choosing a spot beside me. I gave a purr only loud enough for him to hear before licking up some starry water.

WILLOW

There was many good thinks happening in the quarter moon after Jayfeather's naming ceremony. And what came hand and had with the good, is the bad.

First off, new-leaf was in full bloom. This of course meant another herb gathering time.

"We only need a mouthful of each this time," Mothwing reminded me before I went out, "Not two like before leaf-bare." I nodded gleefully. Herb collecting was one of my favorite times...when I could be alone with nature and it's sweet healing remidies and it gave my mind time to think and daydream.

I returned after the first day of herb collecting I returned to find a very frazzled Mothwing.

"Don't bother sorthing those, just throw them in the den and come and help me!" She yowled from across the clearing, "Dapplefeather is kitting. I already have the herbs!" I qickly joined her, my paws itching nevously. So many things could go wrong! But then again, so many things could go _right. _

I slipped into the nursery, noticing that Rattlefang was nowhere to be seen. Not pacing nevously or asking for an update at every moment like every other father. "Probablly with Oakfur." I hissed under my breath, noticing with venom that Oakfur was not in the nursery and Timberkit was sheltering behind Graymist's silver paws.

"Great StarClan!" Dapplefeather yowled, as a ripple passed across her swollen stomach.

"You can do this, Dapplefeather!" I incouraged as she seemed reluctant. The first kit came out. Mothwing pushed it to me, and I started licking it to get it's blood running. I could already see it had molted brown and black fur like his mother. He was strong and he opened his mouth and gave a yowl for milk, his tiny pink tounge out. I pushed it to Dapplefeather's stomach and I saw the affection in my freind's eyes as she looked at her son before she was attacked by another painful ripple.

This went so on, and soon when it was done, there was five kits nestled in Dapplefeather's stomach.

"Their so tiny!" Timberkit squeaked padding foward, and poked one of the kits. Graymist grabbed him and pulled him closer.

"Don't touch!" She hissed, "Be nice to them. Their your kin." She mewed gently.

"What's that mean?" Timberkit asked.

"You share blood." I mewed to him, and I couldn't help but smiling at his cute expression.

"Five healthy kits! Not one sickly!" Mothwing announced when she was done examining the five tiny sacks of fur. Dapplefeather looked estatic, and she licked her first born son with a soft lick.

"Their beautiful." I complimented Dapplefeather. She looked up, her eyes bright. They beared a message, a statement.

_I'm sorry..._She told me with her eyes. I dipped my head. But she still didn't believe me. But forgiveness was nearly good enough.

"What are you going to name them?" I asked. She pressed her lips together.

"I want to wait...until Rattlefang sees them...so that we can name them together." Her voice hitched a bit, but didn't falter completly. I dipped my head, not wanting to fight and loose Dapplefeather's trust so soon after I had gained it back.

I quickly bid her good-bye and scurried back to my own den. There was barley anyone still out. I noticed Rattlefang slip through a hole in the barrier, the smell of Oakfur on his fur. I stopped him.

"You'll be 'happy' to know you have five healthy kits!" I spat at him, disgusted. He looked at me with confusion.

"I just have Timberkit?" He reminded me. I rolled my eyes.

"When you were gone off with Oakfur," I spat her name like i would say 'maggot', "Dapplefeather your 'mate' gave birth to five kits!" He blinked, a bit of realization creeping across his face.

"Oh, her." He hissed with a shake of his head, and then he yawned.

"She wants you to see them...so you can name them together." I prompted. He snorted.

"She can name 'em on her own!" He gave a bigger yawn, "I, for one, I'm going to bed."

"Without even seeing your kits? Or your 'mate'?" I asked.

"I only have one kit, and that's Timberkit!" He replied, "And we both know that like we know I only have one mate. And that's Oakfur." He hissed in my ear. I reeled back, my lip curling over my teeth.

"Fiesty, aren't you." He asked, looking me over fully.

"You disgust me, Rattlefang!" I hissed at him, "You know Dapplefeather really loves you."

"Then I guess she'll have a rude awakening." he gave a thick smile. Before I could ask what he meant he leaned in again.

"I'll just tell her I'm busy, if she asks why I haven't visited her." He snorted, "She'll believe anything."

Then he whisked away and into the warriors den. I pondered what he meant by 'she'll have a rude awakening'. But i was alseep before I could think anymore.

I visited Dapplefeather two days later.

"Have your named your kits?" I asked her, handing her a thick packet of herbs. She ate the quickly, wincing at the horrible taste.

"No..Rattlefang hasn't come to visit. Oakfur tells me he's just busy, he's a very important warrior." I felt my claws slide out as I tried to regain myself.

"Well they can't be nameless forever." I mewd.

"Quite right, let's name them together." Dapplefeather suggested I gave a nod. It felt good to be friends again.

I looked at the molted tom, the first born tom.

"He's a strong little fighter." I purred, seeing him trash his limbs as he suckled, "A strong name should suite him."

"Yes, I think that he should be named Stonekit- after my mentor's brother. I've heard stories of his bravery, how he protected Feathertail and Stormfur when they were little apprentices against Tigerstar."

"Yes, I think that fits him." I agreed, looking at the next kit. The next kit was a skinny, but well muscled white she-kit that seemed to be fighting Stonekit's paw trashes with almost as much power.

"She's a little figher as well." Dapplefeather purred, "But she's much more beautiful."

"She'll give the toms a run for their prey when she's older." I purred with amusement, "What about Vixenkit?"

"Calm as a vixen, but just as fiery and strong. Good idea!"

The next was another she-cat, looking identical to Rattlefang but she had a crooked tail. She didn't fight quite as much, but instead scotted away from Vixenkit's and Stonekit's fighting.

"Turtlekit?" I purred, "Her markings looks like a turtle's shell." I explained.

"Yes, I like that!"

After Turtlekit was a broad shoulder tabby tom with a lighter brown chest. I was quite surprised...almost stumbled back. He looked like the scary image of Hawkfrost, Tigerstar, and Brambleclaw. I had heard all about them from StarClan.

"Looks like Hawkfrost..." Dapplefeather murmured, almost reading my thoughts. She hadn't known the evil cat, but her mother had passed down the stories of his good deeds. None in her clan knew the bad he did.

"Hawk-kit?" She suggested, and then she frowned, "No...what about Eaglekit?"

"I like that!" I agreed. We looked down at the last kit. A small black tom with a white flicker on his chest.

"Looks like a firefly on his chest!" I exclaimed.

"That's it!" My friend exclaimed, "Lightkit!" She purred. I grinned down at her kits.

"Perfect....Stonekit, Vixenkit, Turtlekit, Eaglekit, and Lightkit."

"Beautiful names, little sister." Sneered a new voice. We both spun around to see Oakfur padding into the den.

"Mommy!" Timberkit exclaimed, bouncing around her paws. She took no notice, and just brushed him aside. He whimpered as he doubled over, landing on is back.

"It's okay, Timberkit." I whispered, drawing the small kit close, sending a harsh glare at his mother who didn't even care that he was crying for her.

"What's with you, Oakfur!" Dapplefeather hissed, drawing her kits closer together and laying her tail over them protectivly.

"Oh nothing," She snapped, "I just had an upsetting conversation with my," Her gaze swung to me, "My mate." I knew at once she wasn't talking about Owltalon. Timberkit drew closer to me.

"I'm sure you'll work it out." Dapplefeather yawned, and settled down, ready to sleep. Oakfur gave an irritated flick her tail before padding back out of the nursery. Timberkit scampered between between my paws by her.

"Where are you going?" He asked, "Can I come?" He asked. Oakfur stopped and looked down at him. She smiled softly, and licked him softly.

"Not today, my little warrior- another day." She promised softly. Then she was gone. And I followed her out.

A day later, Dapplefeather padded in, her face flushed with tears and pain.

"You were right..." She chocked out, collapsing at my feet. I quickly fed her some thyme.

"Come now, Dapple, tell me what's wrong."

"Oh, Willow!" She cried in my shoulder, "You were right all along! I can't believe I didn't see it!"

"Tell me what happened!" I urged her. She looked up and nodded.

"Rattlefang told me to meet him at sun-high in a small clearing. I thought we were going to talk about our second litter of kits or something. But when I got there...he was there with _her..._telling her that he loved her and only..." This is where Dapplefeather broke down, "Her." She manged. She looked up at me, tears swimming in her eyes.

"I should have believed you from the start...I'm so sorry about everything." She apologized. I blinked warmly.

"Im just glad you see what kind of fox-hearted tom he is." I replied. She leaned against me, and I quickly grabbed some mint and laid it in front of her. She blinked in gratitude, and ate it.

All was forgiven.

WILLOW

"I just need you to collect one more plant." Mothwing told me, looking over the herb stores.

"Of course!" I mewed, jumping up and quickly polishing off the rest of my mouse.

"Just a mothful of horsetail stalks." Mothwing mewed, shoving a bundle of bad horsetail out of the den. I wrinkled my nose.

"I thought the frost killed the horsetail so badly it didn't regrow?" I asked.

"There is one other place that I know of...but listen carefully." She warned, I nodded focusing my attention on my mentor, "In our territory, there is a tunnel. Search for it on the WindClan border- in a small cavern- the first in- there is an abundant supply of horsetail and a few other herbs. I try to use the caves as little as possible." She explained. I nodded.

"Good luck." She whished me and then I bounded off.

It didn't take long to find the entrance to the tunnels, there was thick smell of roaring water near it. I slid under a thorn bush, feeling the level stone beneath my paws. I nearly lost my grip on the cold stone, but I manged to grab into some claw marks. I very carefully after that padded down.

Soon the sun was obscured from view and I was in pitch black. I used my senses, my whiskers searching along the narrow path and my tail swishing against it. Soon there was a small light at the edge of the tunnel. I scurried to it, finding myself in the first cavern. The scent of horsetail was nearly overpowering...I located it almost at once, biting off as many as I could carry, ignoring the sticky sap running down my chin.

"Well, well, well." A husky voice mewed. I jerked up, horsetail in jaws, to see a bulky shape at the mouth of the tunnel's path back up.

I dropped my Horsetail. It landed with a echoing clang.

"Rattlefang!" I snarled, letting my claws slide out. He just laughed.

"I love it when you get angry." He slurred, and I could tell he wasn't quite himself. His voice was off, his pawsteps were off balance, and his eyes didn't shine completly like the should have. But they showed emotion just the same. Hunger, strong and more powerful than ever before. He started foward, stumbling once or twice over his paws.

"S...stay away from me." I stuttered. I had claws and teeth yes, but I was one of the worst fighters, being a medicine cat. I wouldn't stand a chance against Rattlefang. Behind me was the sound of a rushing river. I looked back to see a fast flowing river behind me, it's white foam hissing as it ran over the rocks.

I closed my eyes as Rattlefang advanced. This seemed to real- the dream. In the cave...my blood. I felt faint.

"You're a pretty she-cat," Rattlefang murmured, his tail flickering over my ear. I jerked away, "You know that?"

"I've been told." I mewed, quickly slipping away form him so that now his back was to the water.

"I've always loved you, you know Willowshine." Rattlefang came closer, "Oakfur and Dapplefeather were just playthings."

"Feeligns not returned." I spat at him, and looked at the entrance. I could still escape. I turned swiftly and tried to make a run for it. He was quicker. He leaped over me, and I skid into him. He gave a low purr. His tail found mine, twining them together. I fought every second of it.

"You know you want me..."He whispered in my ear. I pushed away.

"Never!" I screetched...I closed my eyes. Jayfeather's image popped into my mind. I wanted Jayfeahter...

"You know you do." He repeated and purred as he brushed against me.

"Get away from me!" I hissed, and tried to claw him. He caught my claws easily, scratching my legs with his claws. My legs buckled as blood welled from the wounds, "Don't touch me!" I growled. He only laughed.

He was about to say something when he reeled back.

"Such a strong she-cat. You could have been my mate. But I guess I'll just have to do this the hard way." He took his claws. I lay weak on the ground. With one swift movement, he cut my stomach. Blood poured from the gash, and soon a red puddle was around Rattlefang's claws. It was like the dream...I was going to die...there was no Jayfeather here to save me. He smiled as my fur began to feel heavy with blood. I felt faint as he took one silver claw, stained wiht my blood, and set it on my neck, fully ready to kill me.

"Why?" I rasped weakly.

"You would have told someone sooner or later!" He replied, "You know that a secret like that can only stay hidden for so long! But Oakfur and I must remain a secret. With you out of the way, it will be possible." He smiled his claws pricking a tiny hole in my neck.

"Get off..." I tried to hiss but my atempts were useless. Just as he was about to tighten his grip, a gray tabby figure knocked into Rattlefang.

"She said get off!" A familiar voice yowled angrily, "You kill her- I kill you!"

"Jayfeather..." I whispered, seeing his fur bristle and his blind eyes more focused than usual.

"A medicine cat?" Rattlefang sneered, although he bore a blood wound from Jayfeahter, "You're going to defeat me?" He laughed, and Jayfeather pounced.

It was a bloody fight, I noted, but I could feel my atempts growing weaker. When the two toms broke apart, both were bleeding in several places.

"You're to easy." Rattlefang wheezed, but his voice was weary.

"You will never hurt Willowshine again!" Jayfeather hissed, "You hear me?"

"I hear you, but I doubt I'll listen." Rattlefang sneered, "It will be so tragic...you stumbled into the caves. I tried to save you...you meet your tragic end along with Willowshine, who got lost and drowned." Rattlefang spat.

"Not in a million seasons!" Jayfeather answered, his full body shaking. He leaped, and Rattlefang stumbled back into the river, taking Jayfeahter with him.

"Jayfeather!" I tried to yowl, but it came out as a strangled cry. I watched in fear as his claws scraped against the rock, making long claw marks in the stone. Rattlefang was still clinging to Jayfeather. But he was weak and he feel with a yowl. I heard the splash as he plunge into the water, meeting his doom instantly. Jayfeather heaved, but manganged to find himself gasping on the stone for air. His eyes, I noted were glazed again with sightlessness.

He got up, and padded over to me. I felt very weak- it was even a strain to keep my eyes open.

"Willowshine!" He whispered, "I was to late..." his voice was full of angst and pain.

"Jayfeahter..." I gasped, and he nudged me, tears running down his face.

"Please just stay with me a while longer! I can save you! Don't close your eyes!" He begged, and nuzzled me, "I love you, Willowshine..." He mewed. I focused my enengery on him fully. I looked into his blindless sky blue eyes, and I felt tears well in my eyes.

"Jay...feather...I...lov...e...you...too..." I managed, and then let my eyes close and let the black wash over my eyes. The last thing I remembered was Jayfeather's sweet scent curled around me...and then the blackness took over every sense...

**  
**

* * *

**Ahh! Part one! Two more to go! I still have alot to do? Is Willowshine still alive? Can Jayfeather save her? What's Cinderheart's story? And have we really seen the last of Rattlefang? Review and find out! I know this isn't exactly a love triangle, but Cinderheart still gets a love...a bit with Jaypaw and someone else...review and find out! **


	5. Cinder, Jay, and Willow Part 2

**Sorry It took such a long time for me to update. But this is really really long so hopefully that will make up for it. I loved writing this chapter, it was nice. I would have had it up sooner but It got deleted *grrr* anyways I've been working my butt off for the last four days trying to wr-rite it and perhapes make it better. So I hope you like this. This is JayxCinderxWillow part 2 :)**

**NOTE: If any of you reviewed saying that this didn't happen or this happened this doesn't follow the books perfectly. I had to change a lot of stuff for stuff to work so...just remember that!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors nor am I Erin Hunter**

* * *

I pelted through the caves, ignoring that it was pouring and flooding into the tunnels. My pads splashed icy water in my face, which I blinked away, and didn't stop. I could hear the thunder rolling as I tried to reach him....I just had to-before he made the biggest mistake of his life.

I reached the cavern, and I saw a gray figure on the other side of the bank. Quickly I slipped into the shadows.

The cat was Willowshine. She was collecting herbs. My stomach clenched.

_Where was he? _I wondered, growing restless in the shadows. I worked a hole in the mud with my paws, sliding them back and fourth in frusteration. Willowshine was still collecting herbs on the other side of the swelling stream. It wouldn't reach her- no, the sides of the river was too high- but I saw it growing.

Just then, the only light I had was snuffed out. My body grew ridgid. _It was Rattlefang! _

I watched as he padded down, his expression dim and body stumbling along the rock littered path. His voice, when he spoke, was dull and long. My stomach clenched- Rattlefang was obiously just awakened, but there was something more to his step that made me wonder.

I couldn't her what Willowshine was saying, but she was afraid...deeply afraid of Rattlefang. Before I knew it, he was slashing at her, blood blossoming on her pelt and spreading like a wildfire.

I crouched, ready to leap out, but before I could- a blur of gray ran past and launched itself across the stream. I sucked in a breath. _Jayfeather!_

Jayfeather fought Rattlefang with tooth and claw. I was just about to jump out to help the tom when I was distracted by Willowshine.

She was unsteady, and she fell limp to the ground with a dull thud. Blood poured from the many wounds on her body, and she tried to say something, but it came out as nothing more than a unsteady gurgle.

"She can't die..." I whispered, shaking my head, "No!"

I was jerked from my shock and worry by a low cry of pain from Jayfeather. Rattlefang was teetering on the edge beside the river, but he had clawed Jayfeather on the neck. I flinched as the blood poured, and I wondered if he could survive such a blow? Jayfeather buckled back as it foamed red and swiftly he pushed Rattlefang into the water. Or so he thought.

From my vision I saw Rattlefang's claws hanging for dear life onto a twisted, gnarled, tree root. His back claws scrabbled in desperation. Jayfeather couldn't sense Rattlefang hanging just two foxtails below him, but as Rattlefang dislodged a large rock that tumbled down into the water, Jayfeather turned away and dragged himself to Willowshine.

Jayfeather's eyes were pooling with tears as I heard him beg Willowshine to stay alive. I bit my lip.

He really loved her...

I saw Willowshine's tail go limp. "No..." I whispered, and a tear splashed down onto my paw.

In the same moment that Jayfeaher collapsed, blood still coming from his neck wound, Rattlefang lost his grip and plunged into the foamy water.

And I jumped out with a yowl, to save the life I loved.

**FIVE MOONS PREVIOUS**

"Cinderheart! Cinderheart!" I looked around the clearing as my clan chanted my name. I was looking for one cat in particular...Jaypaw. I gave a lopsided smile at the sight of him. He wore a grumpy expression on his face, one that just made my heart flutter. StarClan knows how long I've liked him...I can't even remember.

He did so much for me in the past, it's hard not to like him. I see through his mask- I see through the frowns and grumbles. I see a tom with a heart big enough for the whole clan to share, but it's been shut out because of his blindness. He was so kind to me after broke my back leg...he played with me behind Leafpool's back. I didn't know why, but Leafpool was always so tense around me...Jaypaw, luckily, treated me like everyone always had.

I don't know if I would have lasted in that boring den if Jaypaw hadn't been there to cheer me up. He was also the one who solved my leg problem. He always pushed me to do better- and I'm glad he did now, or perhaps I would have been standing up here with my warrior name...

Sometimes I wonder, what Jaypaw would have been like if he hadn't had been blind? Maybe he wouldn't have been a medicine cat- maybe he would have been nice and caring. I snorted. It was hard to imagine him warm hearted all the time. It didn't fit with the way I saw him in my mind. It was liking mixing water and oil together- it just didn't fit like it maybe should have...

I hadn't told Jaypaw I was in love with him. Number One- I knew for a fact that Lionblaze liked me, so Jaypaw couldn't possible like me becuase he would be going against the brother's code. Number two, we were just friends, and Jaypaw seemed to like that more than love. Whenever I brought up the topic of loving someone, trying to summon up the courage to tell him, he went into an angry rant about love....it scared me sometimes.

And lastly Number Three, it was forbidden because he was a medicine cat. But then again, if I remember correctly, no medicine cat had ever followed that rule. I didn't know how I knew this. I just assumed some cat had told me long ago....

Spottedleaf- the farthest back I can recall. I knew that she had been very fond, and still is in StarClan, of our leader, Firestar. Yellowfang, had a kit with ShadowClan's leader. Cinderpelt, my namesake, had a crush on Firestar as well. Leafpool, ran off with a WindClan warrior...and then there was Jaypaw. It would be like not following the warrior code if he didn't fall in love! It had almost become a concrete rule that although the Medicine Cat Code forbid it, that you had to ignore that one. I just hoped he would follow in his past medicine cat's paw prints...and I hoped if he did- he would choose me.

As soon as Firestar stopped talking, I jumped down and searched for Jaypaw's head. Today would be the day he learned how I felt about him. I saw him padding out of the thorn tunnel and I scampered to follow him. I was stopped by Brackenfur, who blocked me with his tail.

"Cinderheart, you have to guard the camp tonight." He reminded me gently. I surpressed a groan. I already knew that, but yet I saw Jaypaw's tail dissapear.

"But I-"

"You can talk tommorrow, but it's nearly dusk. You must take your place." Brackenfur insisted. I looked frantically between the thorn barrier to the spot in the middle of the camp where I would be sitting. I wanted to follow Jaypaw but it was a tradition!

"Now!" Brackenfur mewed, his voice stern as he saw my hesitation. I blinked biting my lip as I grudinly padded to the middle of the camp. Most of the warriors and other clan members were sliding into the warmth of their dens. I sat down, wrapping my tail around my paws. Brackenfur gave a pleased blink before licking her on the ear.

"Your mother and I are so proud of you." He murmured. I inclided my head and he stepped back and then padded into the warriors den. The camp was nearly desererted. I saw Leafpool poke her head out and frown to herself. I wondered if she was looking for Jaypaw?

She retreated back into her den after a second, shaking her head angrily. I blinked. I heard the murmurs of two cats close to the entrance of the warriors den. I flicked my ears, trying to catch what they were saying.

"It's cold out tonight." It was Mousewhisker.

"I know, but she'll be okay." The second voice was Lionblaze.

"So sure?"

"Of course," Lionblaze whispered back, "She's a strong she-cat. She had to be if she had wanted to heal her leg!"

I heard Mousewhisker shift nevously, "I can't help but feel I'm the reason that happened. I'm the one that climbed the tree in the first place! If I wasn't for me, she'd be a warrior with her siblings." he mewed softly.

"She dosen't blame you!" Lionblaze exclaimed quietly.

_Did I blame Mousewhisker for my leg? _I wondered inwardly, twisting my leg around. I could still see a bit of a cripple in it, although I couldn't feel it at all now, _No- it was my on fault. I should have listened to Cloudtail when he told me to come down. _I decided.

"But who does she blame?" Mousewhisker answered back nevously.

A third voice joined, "There's no one to blame!" Hollyleaf snapped from her nest as she lifted her head, "Sometimes an accident is just an accident! Now go to sleep!"

I felt a rush of relief. Good old Hollyleaf...She had visted me a lot when I was stuck in the medicine cat den. I liked having her as a friend. Mousewhisker's and Lionblaze's voices faded as they drifted off into a deep sleep.

THe wind billowed against me, and I shivered. The camp was dead silent. No one was awake- no one but me. I yawned. I was so tired...I just wanted to close my eyes for a few seconds...I bit down on my paw to wake myself up. I remember asking Hollyleaf how she had managed to stay awake the night after her vigil.

"Well, I guess if I started drifting off I streached my legs a bit. That's what Squirrelflight told me to do." She had answered. I cautiously looked around, making sure no one would see me. Carefully, I got to my paws, swinging my head around to make sure no one saw me. I just paced back and forth for nearly twenty minuets, until I was wide awake and I could feel the blood running through my body. I then realized I was starved.

Was it against the medicine cat code to eat while doing your vigil? I doubted it, and if so-no one had ever told me. I looked at the fresh kill pile. There was still a small mouse on it. It was like it wanted to be eaten and had been left out just for me. The freshkill pile was located painfully close to the warriors den...I could just imagine my embaressment if say Brambleclaw or Dustpelt woke up to find me with the mouse in my jaws.

My stomach gave a louder grow, more demanding. _If I don't get something to eat now, my stomach might wake them up anyways. _I told myself. I was already on my feet, and I lightly pranced to the pile. I very slowly, very carefully grabbed the mouse in my jaws. I stopped in place when I heard Ashfur snore and roll over in his nest. I was ready to drop the mouse and scamper back to my post if I needed to. But Ashfur didn't move anymore.

I just as carefully padded back to my post and took tiny, miniscule bites of the mouse which I chewed quickly and swallowed. Then I waited a minuet or two before I took another one. In all, although it was a small mouse, the moon was dropping just a bit by the time I finished with the mouse. I quickly, but nicely, burrired it so no one would find it anytime soon. Just as I scraped the final pawful of dirt over it and evened the ground out with my paw, I heard a crack of a twig from the barrier. I crouched low, ready to call the invasion signal at the slightest smell of any other clan. But I relaxed when Jaypaw slipped into the clearing, his fur spiked.

I wondered faintly what he had been doing so late- and coming back looking as nevous as a cat with a secret. But then, he did have a secret. A secret that not even Leafpool knew. As he slid back into the medicine cat's den, I made a vow to find out what that secret was.

Dawn peeked over the tallest trees in the forest and the whole lake started to stirr. I heard footsteps come from the warriors den and I was more than relieved to see the dawn patrol padding out. Dustpelt, the leader of the patrol, padded over to me.

"Okay, Cinderheart- you're free to talk again." He mewed. I let out a long breath.

"Thank StarClan, Dustpelt." I thanked. His tail twitched with amusement.

"Hi Cinderheart!" My sister Poppydawn purred, "You tired?"

"Asleep on my paws." I answered with a cheeky grin. It was then when I realized just how tired I really was. I gave a yawn like a LionClan cat.

"Thought so," Poppydawn grinned, "There's an empty nest next to mine you can sleep in." She mewed. I nodded, getting to my paws.

"Thanks." I mewed drozily and I dragged myself to the den. Most of the warriors were now in the clearing, just a pawful still asleep. I located Poppydawn's scent easily and circled on the nest that didn't hold a scent next to hers. I curled my tail over my paws, falling into a deep sleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

CINDER

Talking to Jaypaw to tell him was not easy. When I had awken after my vigil, I was called quickly to join a hunting patrol. When I went looking for him, Hollyleaf said he had to go to WindClan...He wasn't back that night. In fact he returned the night after.

I had offered to take the night posts on most days and I greeted him.

"Hi, Jaypaw." I purred, "How was WindClan?"

He jumped a bit at the sound of my voice, "It was good...it was...good." He replied absently. My heart pounded.

"Jaypaw? Can I talk to you..." I asked softly. He looked up at me, his blind gaze narrowed with confusion.

"Sure? What is it?" He asked.

"Jaypaw-" I was intruppted by Leafpool's relived mew.

"Jaypaw!" She breathed, "Your back- what held you up?" She demanded. Jaypaw gave me an apologetic grimance.

"Sorry, I have to go..." He mewed, and then with a flick of his striped tail, he padded away. I stood there, my jaw hanging open, and it took me a moment to snap it shut. I furrowed my eyebrows. I wondered what WindClan needed him for?

But then again, it really was none of my buisness. Was it WindClan he was really at. I sniffed the air, inhaling deeply. The scent of WindClan was strong, and I felt my restlessness ease a bit. It really was just a trip to WindClan. And besides, it wasn't my bees wax to sniff around Jaypaw's life. I settled back down.

A flutter of fur caught my attention. I got up, and grabbed the tuff of fur gingerly between my teeth. There was a slight breeze as I pressed the fur onto the dirt with my paw.

It was Jaypaw's and the scent that swirled around me calmed me- until I smelled something that wasn't WindClan or ThunderClan. I could see flits of sliver fur mixed as well. I leaned down so my nose was pressed agianst it and reeled back in shock.

RiverClan!

It was a female, but I couldn't figure out who it was. And there was quite a few silver she-cats in RiverClan.

I was amazed. Why would Jaypaw be meeting a she-cat from RiverClan? I could have been a StarClan related thing, or any other thing. But I assumed the worst. And if only I could have known I was right then.

It was the next day when I got a chance to talk to Jaypaw. I had wrapped his fur tuff in a leaf, sealing it with some sap from a oak next to the camp. I had slept with it under one paw.

"What's that?" Poppyfrost had asked groggily, just getting up as I was laying down.

"It's just a cool berry I found." I lied to her easily, "I want to keep it and ask Jaypaw what it is."

"Oh, okay." Poppyfrost grunted, stumbling out of the den. If Poppyfrost had really known what was in the leaf packet, she would have called me crazy, or obsessed. But I didn't see it that way. I just saw it as a way to get Jaypaw to spill. I would show him that fur in the morning, I decided to myself before I drifted off.

I was dizzy when I woke up, and sneezed. I pawed my nose, searching for the cause of my sneezing, and found a tuff of fur. I sucked in a deep breath.

"The fur!" I groaned, looking down at the remains of the shredded leaf. The fur was thrown all around me. Hurridly, I scraped together what I could. It wasn't nearly as much as the night before, but I still had my evidence. I grabbed another leaf and tucked it away deeper this time, and padded outside, the leaf clamped between my jaws.

"Cinderheart!" I looked up to see Poppyfrost sharing tounges with Mousewhisker, "I was beginning to think you were a door mouse or something, the way you were sleeping!" She joked.

I nodded to her, unable to speak without dropping the fur.

"Whatcha got there, Cinderheart?" Mousewhisker asked as I passed him.

"Just a berry she found- she wants to know what it is. So she's going to Jaypaw." Poppyfrost answered for me. Mousewhisker shivered, and his whiskers twitched.

"I would ask Leafpool if I were you." He warned. I set down the leaf.

"And why is that?"

"Jaypaw's really grumpy today. I went in there to ask for some cobwebs- I tore a claw- and he practically snapped my head off! He was muttering to himself when I came in, all mad and stuff." Mousewhisker explained.

"But Leafpool's gone." Poppyfrost reminded us both, "She and Firestar went to the moonpool to talk with StarClan." I felt a jolt run through my body.

"Why? Is the clan in trouble?" I fretted anxiously.

"No- I don't think so. We would have known." Poppyfrost frowned, "I think...I think it had something to do with...Jaypaw."

"Jaypaw?" I sqeaked. Poppyfrost nodded.

"Well that might explain why he was in such a sour mood today...having your leader and medicine cat go to the moon pool about you. Sheesh- I would hate to be him today." But I didn't hear the last part of his sentance. I had already swiped up the leaf and was running to the medicine cat's den.

"What's up with Cinderheart?" Mousewhisker asked Poppyfrost. The multi-colored cat sighed and licked Mousewhisker fondly.

"Ahh, with my sister you'll never know."

Cinderheart was afraid. What was wrong with Jaypaw? Please StarClan, don't kill him! I begged. I knew that was a bit dramatic, but still.

I crashed through thorns seperating the medicine cat den from the rest of the world.

"What's going on!" I demanded sharply, dropping the leaf. Jaypaw who had been sulking in a corner, didn't answer. Instead he looked up at me, his eyes cold.

"I don't know what you mean." He grumbled, and stifly got up.

"We both know that's a lie!" I hissed. Jaypaw glared at me.

"What are you doing here." He asked tartly.

"To show you this!" I hissed, shoving the leaf towared the blind cat. He sniffed it.

"It's a leaf." He said, his voice flat.

"I mean what I have inside the leaf." I mewed impatiently. He undid the leaf and sniffed at the tuff of fur. For a second I thought I saw a flash of fear across his eyes, but it was gone so quickly I couldn't have been sure.

"It's my fur." He mewed quietly.

"Not just- now I know you can't see the bits of silver it in- but you can smell. And there's more than just ThunderClan and WindClan scent in there- there's RiverClan!" I growled. He looked at me, unbindled amazement in his eyes. He opened his jaw, but then closed it again quickly.

"Cinderheart-" he started but I cut him off.

"I want to know what's up, Jaypaw! I want to know why you've been acting weird, why there's a bit of silver fur mixed with yours, why it smells like a female from RiverClan, and why are Firestar and Leafpool going to the moonpool about you!" I exploded, "You'd better tell me now, Jaypaw because other wise I will find out why! And then you'd wish you had told me!"

Jaypaw looked stunned, and it took him a few seconds to get over the shock. He shook his head, and closed his eyes. "Can you keep a secret, Cinderheart?" He asked quietly. I was caught off guard.

"Sure..." I agreed warily. Jaypaw locked eyes with me.

"You must promise, not to tell anyone- mkay?" He promised. I nodded once, "Good. Now listen good. I see you as someone I can trust so here it goes. I..." His voice faltered a bit, "I've been acting weird because of a she-cat." he started. My heart thumped, and I could almost hear it like it was right next to my ear, "I was meeting a RiverClan she-cat the night I went to WindClan. That's why there's silver mixed with my fur." I didn't want to believe it. I felt my heart breaking. I wanted it to be a lie- but looking at him, I knew he was telling the truth.

"Firestar and Leafpool went to the moon pool because I told them this and something else. I have fallen in love with this she-cat." I felt my heart shatter completly. In love- no...It couldn't be so! I felt my world spin.

"Who?" I whispered, "Tell me who." I begged.

"Willowshine."

I felt betrayed...I felt like I was being killed over and over again. I had known Willowshine. We had talked, I had thought her as a friend...and she was a medicine cat for StarClan's sakes! She coudln't love Jaypaw! I loved him!

I breathed in deeply, wanting to cry, but I wouldn't- not in front of Jaypaw.

"I couldn't take it." Jaypaw said grimly with a shake of his head, "I didn't mean to- didn't want to! I want to be a medicine cat- so I told Leafpool! And that's not the worst thing! StarClan told me my future is having kits with her! I...I couldn't take the stress." He finished. Kits? I felt like I was dying...the pain exploding through my body was hard to bear.

"Jaypaw..." I said shakily, "I you had just known..." I was about to finish the sentance 'that I loved you'...but I couldn't.

"I did." Jaypaw whispered, as if reading my thoughts, "Ohh...I did."

"But you- I and- how...and it didn't make a difference?" I questioned. He looked at me.

"No, Cinderheart..." He said, "I'm sorry." I felt the tears overflow this time. He knew! And it didn't even matter to him! He took a step toward me.

"Cinderheart?" He asked. I snapped my head up.

"Don't." I hissed and ran out of the den. I passed many of my clan-mates, but I didn't care...I didn't feel the need to care anymore.

I ran out into the forest, collapsing underneath the sky oak.

"Why StarClan!" I begged, thowing my head up, "I loved him! Why?"

I sobbed into my fur and didn't look up when I heard the crunch of paw steps.

"Cinderheart?" The voice belonged to my mother.

I looked up. She was at my side instantly, licking my fur, "Oh, sweetie? What's wrong?" She asked.

"I loved him, ma...but he dosen't love me back. He loves someone else!" I chocked out. She nodded.

"Care to tell me who this tom is, or the she-cat?" She asked. I looked up, and wiped my tears away with my paw.

"I can't...My mind says I should right now- but he made me promise I wouldn't tell anyone. I just...can't." I shook my head.

"Sometimes, the best thing you can give someone you love is letting go." My mother whispered quietly, "You are not the first in this position, and you won't be the last." She assured me.

"I feel like I'm dead...I feel like my heart has been scattered across the lake..." I mewed.

"We all feel that way sometimes, dear." Sorreltail told me, "But life goes on."

"How do you know." I said sourly.

"I just do. You'll see." She mewed.

As much as I didn't want to believe her...she was right. The days came and went. I did my duties without thinking...and I had to bite back tears everytime I saw Jaypaw. It felt like he had torn sometime from me...and that it was dead and when it died- I died with it.

One day, about a quarter moon after 'the Jaypaw incident' Poppyfrost approached me for the first time. She had stayed clear of me since my 'breakdown' as she called it.

"Firestar says you're going to the gathering tonight. Though I don't know why- you've been acting like a stick in the mud since your whole 'breakdown'." She grumbled bitterly. I opened my mouth to reply, but someone beat me to it.

"Stop it, Poppyfrost!" It was my other sister Honeyfern who had been nice to me the whole time, "Cinderheart has just been feeling a bit under the weather. You're just grumpy because Firestar didn't choose you!"

"Stay out of this Honeyfern!" Poppyfrost snapped, turning on the golden she-cat. Honeyfern, I noted, looked a bit surprised.

"Stop fighting you two!" I begged getting up and brushing off my fur, "Please it's not worth it."

"So you think." Poppyfrost growled, and turned away. She padded over to Mousewhisker, her tail twitching as she mumbled inaudible threats to me. Honeyfern looked from me to her.

"She's just grumpy because she wasn't chosen- she's been to every single one and this time she dosen't get to go." Honeyfern muttered with a shake of her head.

"Are you going?" I asked my nicer sister.

"No...I offered to stay back and guard tonight." I winced, "But I would have never offered had I known that you would be going." She went on. I shrugged.

"It's okay..." I trailed off. My fur began to bristle and my lips pulled back into a snarl. I saw Jaypaw padding through the thorn barrier.

"You need to control your anger sis, cats are going to start to wonder soon." Honeyfern mewed worridly, following my gaze. I had barely realized that I had been in such a position. I instantly calmed myself.

Yes, I had told Honeyfern everything- even about Jaypaw and Willowshine. Because out of my two sister, and my mother, she was the most trust worthy. She'd been trying to coax me out of the little shell I'd been hiding in ever since HE broke my heart. I would thank her...one day.

"Sorry, it's more of a force of habit now." I atmitted sheepishly. Honeyfern sighed.

"You need to stop thinking badly of him- okay he did do something bad- but he's still our medicine cat!" She tried to reason with me but I was still unsure.

"If cats find out about him and you-know-who...I don't think he'll be one for much longer." I pointed out. Honeyfern was about to retaliate when I heard Firestar's mew.

"We are leaving soon to go! Have something to eat before!" He reminded us. I looked at Honeyfern.

"I'm going to go and find something to eat..." I muttered and Honeyfern gave a longer sigh. I picked the scrawniest, smallest, vole off the fresh kill pile. Lately I had been eating just because it would seem odd if I didn't eat. I was choking down my food and not even caring if my stomach grumbled. I had almost loss the will to eat. Honeyfern had tried to convince me to eat something, but after a day she had given up on that one...

It was no different today. I tore mindlessly at my food, forcing it down rather than actually tasting it. We were leaving just as I got done.

I didn't talk to anyone on the trip there. I rather stayed at the back, trailing a good fox length behind everyone else. I was caught up in my own thoughts. The moor land soothed me a bit, but not as much as I remembered it once did.

The moon was already hanging high in the sky when we reached the tree bridge. I inhailed deeply. We were the last Clan left. I watched as each of my clanmates crossed the bridge. I had to dig my claws into the peaty soil when I saw Jaypaw cross. I wouldn't have minded if he had fallen off that stupid tree.

_Stop it Cinderheart! _I felt like clawing myself, _Your sister is right! You need to stop thinking like him that way. He is your medicien cat and you made a promise to him! NO ONE WILL FIND OUT! _I didn't know if I was relieved or angry at that last part, no matter how true it was.

I looked up, and I had been so caught up in my thoughts that the last ThunderClan cat was just jumping down. I growled. Oh, I hated going on this bridge alone...

I always had the fear that I would fall in and no one would be there to help. Yes I could swim, Jaypaw taught me how, but this water was choppy and wavy and black and scary- nothing like the gentle current on our side of the lake!

I took my claws out and jumped onto the tree. I dug my claws in as the tree swayed slightly. I started picking my way across the tree. About halfway there, I started thinking about Jaypaw.

_I wonder how long he'll be abel to keep this up. Eventually I won't be the only that notices it! He'll have to tell the whole clan! Maybe he'll be exiled! _The last part made my stomach churn. As much as I hated the blind tom at the moment...Jaypaw exiled. It felt wrong, and cruel and such. That couldn't happen!

I was so caught up in my worry for Jaypaw's well being that I missed steped. Before I knew it I was sliding and falling from the tree.

My claws dug into the bark on the side but I was shocked to find that it was too wet for me to hold on! I felt myself sliding downward and I looked down at my fate. The black waves were more restless than usual, like a pack of dogs waiting for me- their meat. Their prey.

I closed my eyes, waiting to fall and hit the black water when I felt a tug on my fur. I was being raised back up! Excitment coarsed through me. I was saved. I looked to see a pair of ginger paws.

"Thank you Brackenfu-" I started to gush when I was safely back on the tree trunk. That is when I noticed that my savior was not Brackenfur. It was a young ginger and brown tom I had never seen before. But he was handsome..., "Your not Brackenfur." I said stupidly. I mentally kicked myself. I was standing in the presence of a very handsome tom and that's all I could say?

The tom chuckled slightly, "Such a pretty she cat like you should be more careful. We wouldn't want to lose you, now would we?" He asked. I felt my skin grow hot under my fur. I giggled.

The mysterious tom was behind me as I cautiously made my way to the island. I let out a sigh of relief as my paws touched the grass.

"I made it." I breathed, and turned to the tom, "And thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there."

"It was nothing." The tom shrugged, "I'm Rattlefang." He introduced himself.

"Cinderheart of ThunderClan." I replied back. Rattlefang smiled.

"RiverClan."

"What were you doing back there? I mean RiverClan was already here." I questioned him, just realizing it. Rattlefang shifted uneasily.

"Yeah, about that..." He muttered, "I'm not really supposed to be here...but I snuck out. So if anyone asks about me, tell them that you didn't see me." he asked. I knew that it was wrong, but looking into his eyes...I fell into a spell.

"Of course! But where will you sit for the gathering?" The questions poured from my mouth without my say. His whiskers twitched slightly.

"You ask a lot of questions?" He purred and I felt my skin grow hot under my fur, but then he went on, "I"ll find a place where no one will see me or smell me." He explained. I heard a yowl from Leopardstar for the gathering to start.

"That would be my cue to leave." He mewed, a faint dissapointment in his eyes, "You should find your clan as well." He turned around and some part of me couldn't just let him pad away.

"Can I come with you?" I asked hestitantly. His whole body went stiff, and he turned around, amazement swimming in his eyes.

"You would- do you..." He struggled to make a sentance, "I mean, wouldn't your clan miss you?"

I bit my lip and tilted my head slightly, "Nope. I mean, if they haven't noticed I've been gone by now, I doubt that the'll notice anytime soon. I wouldn't be surprised if they knew I came to this gathering." I explained. His eyes narrowed warmly and a rusty purr rumbled in his stomach.

"Then I would like nothing better for you to accompany me." He mewed with a lopsided grin. Together we skirted the outer part of the island, keeping our ears pricked to hear the news. By the time Leopardstar, the first to share, was done talking we were settling down. I sat in the roots of a large tree, soft moss lining the ground. Rattlefang sat right beside me, so close our fur brushed. I gave a small smile.

We were seated in the perfect place. Somewhere where we could see the leaders and all the cats, but no one could see us. It was...perfect.

As it turned out, we didn't do much listning. Instead we talked and we found out we had more in common than one would think. Like we had been made a warrior around the same time, we both had been recently rejected by the cat we thought we were in love with, we both hated our medicine cat, we both loved eating voles (Rattlefang told me he only ate fish because they didn't have much else to eat, but any chance he got he ate something else), and we both wanted to be leader one day.

When Blackstar started closing the gathering, Rattlefang got up. I felt it like a kick to the somach.

"I should go before someone catches me." Rattlefang mewed quietly in my ear. I nodded slowly. I didn't want him to go!

"Will I see you again?" I asked him quietly before he could leave, "Before the next gathering?"

I felt his surprise coming off in hot waves, then it changed to excitment, "I would love to. How about three days form now- here at the same place."

And then as quickly as he came, he was gone. I grinned. I had a friend...maybe more. But for now, a friend was all I needed. He seemed to understand me...and I understood him. I crept from my hiding place, coming into step beside Hollypaw.

"Hi!" I greeted. She jumped a bit, turning around to me.

"Cinderheart?" She questioned, "I didn't know you were at the gathering."

"I was told to come." I said with a shrug, laughing my tail off in the inside.

"Oh, I didn't see you." She wrinkled her nose, "And ew...you smell like RiverClan."

"I was sitting way in the back near the RiverClan cats." I told her. It wasn't all a lie. I was sitting back (way, way, way back) and I was sitting near RiverClan. But only one RiverClan cat in partiular.

Before Hollypaw could answer, Brackenfur called her to the front. I wasn't upset. I stayed in the back again this time, a little bounce to my step. It seemed to take less time on the way back to our territory. I felt so happy I almost said hello to everything in the forest. I felt alive again! It felt great, too.

I saw Honeyfern's figure guarding camp, nodding in greeting to her clanmates. I waved my tail at her.

"Hi Honeyfern!" I mewed entusiastically. Honeyfern looked surprised.

"Wow, your perky." She commented. I shrugged.

"That gathering was great!" I purred. A grin broke across Honeyfern's face.

"That's the Cinderheart I know and love!" She purred, licking my ear, "We should have done something like that a long time ago!"

"I feel great too!" I added.

"Let's go hunting together tomorrow. In celebration that you finally are back to your old self."

"Ohh! I would love that." I yawned, "Man I'm tierd. I'm going to bed. See you tommorow." _And Rattlefang in three days! _I added to myself. As I strut into camp, I knew I must look like the biggest idiot, with a smile streaching from ear to ear and and a dreamy expression splashed on my face. But I didn't care. Even seeing Jaypaw narrow his eyes at me before he slinked into his den didn't bother me at all.

I curled up, and only dreamt of Rattlefang.

CINDER

I scarfed down my mouse, licking my whiskers to catch the remains of my food. A pinkish glow hung over the forest, the sun slowly sinking down into the trees. It was beautiful. I bit into the last bit of my mouse- the last plump one of the season, I would think. Leaf-bare was on it's way.

It had been two moons since I met Rattlefang, and I had been happy and preppy since then. Everyone noticed, especailly the day after meeting him. I met him about two times a quater moon. It was easy sneaking out...and even if it had been hard it would have been worth it to see him.

I sighed. Rattlefang and I had grown very close in the last two moons. And I had come to the the realization that I loved him. Every hair on his body. I knew from the way he looked at me, he felt the same way. He hadn't said it yet, but neither had I. But I was planning to tonight.

I saw my sister Poppyfrost stumble from the nursery, blinking groggily, her stomach swelled and huge. Mousewhisker scurried to her side from where he was sitting, two mice in his jaws. He gave one to Poppyfrost, licking her cheek lovlingly.

Yes, Poppyfrost was having Mousewhisker's kits. We had made up, a bit. We were still a bit wary around each other, but we didn't fight like opposing clans anymore. I couldn't wait until her kits were born! Jayfeather, who had recived his medicine cat name just a few days ago, said that she was having three kits. Three new ThunderClan memebers.

I looked up, feeling the final rays of sunlight beat down untop of my fur. I wondered if the warm rocks were being used? I looked over to see Lionblaze, Honeyfern, and Berrynose sprawled out. Berrynose's and Honeyfern's tails were entertwined. He murmured something and I saw her giggle and nuzzle him. It wouldn't be long until she was in the nursery as well. I would join them as well and then the three sisters would have our kits together. That was my plan.

I hadn't talked to Rattlefang about kits, but I'm sure he would love to have them with me. They would be beautiful. In my mind, a perfect family with him would be four kits...one that looked like me, one that looked like him, one that was a mix of the both of us, and then a mystery kitten. I gave a long purr just thinking about it. I saw Millie's kits jumping around and playing, stalking each other. They would make good warriors one day...

I started to slip into a light sleep when I was awakened by a bloodcurlting scream. I leapt up. It came from Honeyfern!

"Help! Please Leafpool, Jayfeather!" It was Berrynose who was yowling now, his voice afraid and unsteady. I looked around, and saw a group of cats gathered at the foot of the warm rocks. I heard Honeyfern scream again, and I ran over to her, shouldering my way to the front.

"Honeyfern!" I cried and my clan mates let me through. I reached the front and saw my sister laying on the ground, her eyes glazed over with pain no screams could discribe, her limbs jerking, and an adder clamped to her shoulder, tiny tears of blood running down her fur.

"My blood's on fire!" She chocked out, and gave the most violent jerk yet. The adder un-hooked itself and slithered away. But no one cared- they were focused on my sister. Leafpool ran to the front. Berrynose looked at her, a pleading look on his face.

"Save her..." He begged, his voice cracking. Leafpool was looking at me! I didn't know why. I couldn't save her! _Leafpool save my sister! _I screamed in my head.

"I cannot save her once the venom has taken over her, which is already happening." Leafpool mewed calmly.

"No...no!" The strangled cry came from my mother, who was licking Honeyfern's head.

"I'm sorry..." Leafpool mewed, hanging her head.

"You don't sound sorry." Berrynose growled, and went back to licking Honeyfern. My sister's jerking limbs grew more feeble as the sun slipped behind the trees. I watched, feeling tears pool in my eyes as her breath shortened. And then, as the sky's last light died- so did my favorite sister.

"No..." Poppyfrost breathed as she gave her last breath.

Berrynose threw back his head and gave a long, sorrowful cry. I could almost see the silver and starry outline of my sister pick herself up from the position she fell, although her body stayed where it was, and touche Berrynose gingerly. Then I saw her brush agaisnt me...I could feel it!

"Good bye Cinderheart..." I heard her whisper in my ear. Then a wind came over the clearing, and my sister's silver spirit was gone.

Poppyfrost broke into sobs, and Mousewhisker was shushing her gently.

"Shh...think about your kits. Don't hurt them." He murmured, his tail sweeping over her bloated stomach. She sniffed, and burried her face into his fur.

Sorreltail and Brackenfur were already laying down around her. I didn't know why I wasn't crying as I saw the tears running down both my parent's faces. But as I seated myself next to Honeyfern's head and looked at her expressionless eyes, I felt them coming. I cried, letting the tears pour over.

I willed my sister to wake up, for her eyes to unfog and blink- for her breath and tell talk to me. _I never even got to say good-bye..._I thought painfully. But I knew when you were a warrior- saying good-bye wasn't always possible.

It wasn't until moonhigh came that I realized I forgot about meeting Rattlefang. I got up from where I was sitting.

"Where are you going?" Poppyfrost asked. I felt another tear fall.

"I can..I can't take this...I have to go for a walk..." I stuttered. I wasn't lying at all when I told her that. It was all true. She nodded, and burried her nose into my fur.

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk..." She apologized.

"No I was just being grumpy- it's my fault." I chocked out. She blinked.

"Honeyfern had to die just for us to look beyond our own noses, huh?" She asked, lauhing darkly. I sniffed, trying to retrain my tears.

"Yeah."

I padded to the thorn tunnle and was not surprised to see no one on guard duty. On a night like this, there was no need. As soon as I was out of the range of camp- I ran. I ran, trying to escape the pain that swirled in my mind and made my legs go weak. And I cried harder than I thought possible. I tried my best to bring myself together as I reached the tree on the island we had been meeting.

"Rattlefang?" Crap, my voice was unsteady.

"Cinderheart?" I saw his figure, and I felt the familiar flutter in my stomach, "You're late. Did something happen?" There was real concern in his voice. I stepped into the moon light and heard him gasp, "You look awful." He breathed.

"M...my...sister died today..." I sucked in a hard breath, trying to keep from crying. Rattlefang was at my side instantly, covering my face with licks.

"Wich one?"

"Honeyfern." His eyes grew wide.

"No!" I nodded painfully. Suddenly, it felt like the wight was coming down on my shoulders. I buckled, falling to the ground, "I'm so sorry, Cinderheart- I know how close you were to her. Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

"I just needed to get away..." I cried. He nodded, curling his tail around my neck.

"Can I take you somewhere?" He asked me, "A place that will make us meeting much easier?"

"Of course!" I agreed.

He led me down into RiverClan territory and deeper into his clan's place than I had ever set paw in before.

"Where is it?" I asked nevously.

"Not to far from here." He answered with a shrug. In ten minuets time, he was standing in front of a bush.

"A bush..." I murmured, "This bush is going to help us...how?"

"Not this bush, but what's behind this bush." Rattlefang explained and grabbed a tendril in his mouth. With a grunt, he pulled it back to reveal a hole.

"Down there." He murmured, the bush tendril still in his jaws. I trusted him, so I padded down the hole. I heard his footsteps and I knew that he was following me. I heard the sound of water splashing and I wondered where it was coming from? Not a second later, I found myself in a underground cavern. I saw water splashing in a underground river, and another pathway over the water. The next thing I noticed was the overpowering scent of an herb. I wrinkled my nose.

"What's that smell." Rattlefang inhailed deeply.

"Horsetail." He mewed with a sly grin, pointing a claw to some thick clumps of herbs to one side, "They mulitply like mice down here."

"So what is it you wanted to show me?" I asked him. He smiled, puffing out his chest.

"I found this a few days ago- a network of underground tunnles leading into all four clans! It's simply incredible!" he breathed, "There's a way so that you don't have to cross anymore clan territories to meet me!" I grinned.

"That's amazing, Rattlefang!" I purred, rubbing my cheek fondly against his, "You're amazing."

Rattlefang laughed, "I know." He joked, rasing an playful eyebrow. Then he padded to the side of the land, "Come across the river- I need to show you something." I approached the water's edge warily. The water foamed.

"I don't kn...know. I mean, I'm not to good of a swimmer." I murmured. Rattlefang flicked my ear.

"Aw...come on. I'll save you if you start sinking- I promise." He looked me right in the eye. I couldn't see any flints of trickery. And besides, as I stated beside, I trusted him...

"Okay." I agreed and he jumped into the water. Without hesitation, I followed him. The water lapped at my fur, making me feel heavier. I struggled.

"Rattlefang!" I gasped, my paws hitting the water.

"I got you, Cinderheart- I got you." I felt his strong body wrap around mine, leading me carefully to the edge. I praised StarClan when I felt my paws brush the pebbles of the other side.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" He purred. I spat out some of the water.

"I feel like I swalled the whole river!" I said, arching my back and spatting out another mouthful of water, "And my fur is wet!" I whined. He giggled.

"That kind of happens when you swim in a river." He laughed. Then he started down the black hole, "Come on!"

I followed him less entusiastically than before as he led me down various tunnles. We came to the first split in the tunnel.

"The one to the left- the other one leads to another river." Rattlefang explained. I nodded.

"Yes, because I certantly don't want to go down to the other one." I felt a shiver run down my spine. I followed him down the left, staring dagger eyes at the right. We followed a winding path until it came out into a moss filled cavern, most of it on the ground. there was a hole that showed a moon high above. The moonlight bathed the moss in a soft white light.

"Ohh...it's beautiful." I pushed myself up against him. He twined his tail with mine.

"I knew you'd love it." he replied.

I yawned hard. "I'm tired, can I sleep here tonight?" I asked him. He nuzzled me.

"That was the point." He murmured. I padded to the middle where the most moss was, and curled up into a ball. Rattlefang curled up beside me.

"I love you, Rattlefang." I murmured. I felt my stomach drop as he didn't answer. There was a lul of silence.

"I love you to, Cinderheart."

CINDER

I burst into ThunderClan's camp, breathing hard. I had overslept, and Rattlefang had hurridly showed me the way under the tunnels that leads to ThunderClan and I had ran as fast as I could. There was no one on guard still-dawn just barley peaking over the horizan but still enough so that my sister was already burried. I felt horrible to have missed it.

_Forgive me, Honeyfern! _I panted harder, glad to see no one in the clearing. I sat down under a tree and starting licking my fur clean of Rattlefang's RiverClan scent. I had just finished when I saw the first movement outside the nursery. My stomach clenched.

"Poppyfrost." I murmured. I shrank back hoping that I would blend in with the light gray bolders. Just my luck, she noticed me.

"Cinderheart!" she called. I winced as she ran over to me.

"Hi." I mewed calmly. Poppyfrost's face was expressionless.

"Where were you last night? I mean I know you left, but you never came back...." There was a hint of hurt in her voice, "I mean, I don't get it- where did you go?"

"I went out for a walk in the forest...and I feel asleep under the stars. Woke up this morning and realized I had accidently slept in the forest and came back to camp." I mewed evenly and hoped she couldn't see the lie in my eyes, "Nothing else." My sister looked at me up and down, her face skeptical.

"I feel there's something you're not telling me." She mewed slowly, a frown appearing on her face.

I opened my mouth to answer but was side tracked as I watched Firestar leap up onto the high rock.

"Firestar's calling a meeting- let's go sit down." I mewed hurridly, and sat down right in front. Poppyfrost followed slowly, her face breaking into a pained look.

"You weren't there...she was our sister, Cinderheart!" Poppyfrost argued in my ear. I turned and looked at her, finally seeing the betray like a shadow in her eyes.

"I know! And I feel horrible about it, okay? So stop badgering me!" I hissed back. Poppyfrost shot a look at me, but didn't carry on because cats were sitting down around us. I shifted uncomfortably, stealing looks at my sister. If looks could kill, Poppyfrost would be the only child left of Sorreltail and Brackenfur.

"I'm sorry about your sister, Cinderheart." I turned to see the young Foxpaw standing behind me, "I was on a late patrol. I didn't know until I got back," his eyes flickered to Poppyfrost, "You though seem to be in a better state than your sister." he commented. I shrugged, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach.

"I just need to look toward the future." I answered, my throat dry.

"Foxpaw!" Ferncloud came over, and covered the ginger and white tom in furious licks, "Oh, Foxpaw- what have you been doing? Playing in a briar patch? Your sister has actually tried to keep her fur clean today, mind you- I didn't have to to much. But yours...." She stopped and licked his head hard. Foxpaw squirmed away.

"Stop it Ferncloud!" He looked uncomforable, "I'm fine."

"You'll be fine when I say!" His mother insisted, grabbing his tail and dragging him back.

"Warrior ceremony?" I guessed, remembering my mother that day. He nodded.

"My little Foxpaw and Icepaw- warriors!" Ferncloud sighed, her eyes shining.

"I'm not little anymore!" Foxpaw argued. And it was right. Foxpaw was nearly the size of a full grown warrior, his kit fat gone and replaced by strong, study bones and sharp claws and teeth.

"Oh, I know." Ferncloud stepped back and sighed, "That's the best I can do. Please try not to mess your fur up before you get called up." She pleaded. Foxpaw rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He groaned and didn't look to me until his mother was out of sight. When she was he took a paw and rubbed his head, messing up his fur so that it spiked up.

"I can't wait until I'm a warrior. Then she won't be so protective of me. She barley talks to Spiderleg and Birchfall anymore." He muttered under his breath. I gave a sympathetic murmur.

"Last night, Honeyfern died as I'm sure you may have known. We have mourned her death, but now- killing the adder is our number one priority. You have no reason to be afraid in our own camp, and no other cat will suffer her fate." Firestar assured us. I couldn't help but notice the nevous looks from the queens.

"I don't care, Rosekit and Toadkit won't go outside until I see that adder hanging limp!" Daisy murmured under her breath to Mille, who nodded, drawing Brairkit close to her.

"On a happier note, I have the pleasure to announce that we have two apprentices to be made warriors." Firestar started again, and the tension that had been hanging like a thunder cloud evaporated.

"Gotta go." Foxpaw mewed, getting up and scurring over to stand by his sister and his mentor, Squirrelflight.

"Squirrelflight, Whitewing- are you pleased and sure your apprentices are ready to become warriors?" Firestar asked.

"Yes." Squirrelflight answered.

"Absolutly." Whitewing added.

"Good. Foxpaw and Icepaw- do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Foxpaw's reply was strong.

"I do." His sister's answer was less entusiastic.

"Then by the power of StarClan, Icepaw you will be known as Icewing. ThunderClan welcomes your courage and careful thinking to the clan." He rested his head on her forehead and she licked his shoulder.

"Foxpaw, you will be known as Foxfang. Thunderclan welcomes your bravery and opinion to the clan." He did the same as before.

"Icewing! Foxfang! Icewing! Foxfang!" I cheered loudly as we welcomed the new warriors. I remembered the feeling I had when they were chanting my name. With a jolt, I noticed Foxfang was looking at me. I remembered my thoughts and a wonder hit me. Did Foxfang like me?

I didn't have time to think because I was called to a dusk patrol with Dustpelt and Spiderleg. I watched as we headed out as the two new warriors took their places in the middle of the camp. A chilly wind blew through, nipping at my nose.

"Snows on the way." Dustpelt commented, fluffing out his fur to the cold, "Won't be long now."

"How long would you say we have?" Spiderleg asked. His father shrugged.

"Not long, I'd say. Two, three, days tops?" He guessed.

As it turned out, Dustpelt was correct. Two days later, I stumbled out from the warriors den and was up to my neck in a thick blanket of snow.

"Ouff!" I grunted as my paw fell through the thin ice covering over it, and the snow reached my nose. I saw Foxfang on the outskirts of the camp where the snow was shorter. He bounded over to me, and I couldn't help but be envious of his long legs he had gotten like his brother Spiderleg. Since the day Foxfang became a warrior, my thoughts he had been padding after me had been true. He lavished me, went hunting with me, and I knew cats were whispering about us. But that should be a good thing- no suspicions about me and Rattlefang; atleast.

"Cinderheart!" He called as he reached me, his breath visible in the crispy leaf bare chill, "Need some help?" He offered.

"Yes...I need a nice warm mouse right about now." I muttered, feeling the snow sink through my fur, making my spine tingle. Foxfang chuckled.

"Not likely in this weather- but I'm sure I can find you a fat mouse." I shrugged.

"Awe, good enough." I set another paw down and the same thing happened. Foxfang tried to stifle his laughter, "Can you help me?"

"Just follow my path." Foxfang told me and started a slow and steady path through the snow. I set each paw down carefully, until I reached a spot in the ferns that Foxfang had been sitting.

"Sit." He told me. I winced.

"I feel bad, taking like the only un-snowy seat in the camp. It's where you were sitting." I told him. He didn't seem to care.

"It's nothing. You can't stand the snow like I can. I was born in winter." He mewed, a bit of boasting in his voice. I sat down carefully, feeling an odd feeling in my stomach. I tried not to show it, but Foxfang saw.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Just a bit cold from the snow." I lied, glad the feeling didn't come again. My stomach growled.

"And hungry," He concluded, "One sec- I'll find you that mouse." Then he bounded off. He reappeared a second later, a fat mouse in his jaws. He set it before my paws.

"Only one on the pile." He told me with a smile. I looked at the fat mouse, and then to Foxfang's skinny figure.

"Let's share it." I mewed and Foxfang nodded. He sat beside me, his warm body pressing against mine. I took a bite and shoved the mouse to him. Oddly, I didn't feel like I was betraying Rattlefang like this. Foxfang was just a friend...

Around the end of our meal, the stomach feeling came back. But this time, it was like a sharp stab. I grunted lightly. It came harder.

"Are you okay?" Foxfang asked me.

"Ye-" I was cut of by the sharpest stab yet.

"No your not. You're going to Leafpool." He insisted.

I opened my jaw to argue but Foxfang grabbed my scruff and pulled to my feet, "No. Now come on." He mewed, practically dragging me to Leafpool's den.

"I can walk!" I argued. He let me go. I strode past him, making my way toward Leafpool's den. I knew he wouldn't let me go, so I'd just better get something for my stomach and leave. Done.

We reached the den and I saw Sandstorm just emerging from behind the bramble screen.

"Hi you two." She greeted. I nodded in gretting. She turned her attention to Foxfang.

"Foxfang, I need you for a hunting patrol now. We're nearly out of fresh kill."

"But-" he started to argue.

"I'll be fine. It's just a stomach ache." I assured him breezily. He looked like he was about to counter, but nodded. Then he touched his nose to mine before following Sandstorm. I had half a mind to not go, but my stomach was throbbing now. I padded into the den and found a very flustered Leafpool. Her back was to me.

"Jayfeather? How are we on marigold and dock? And did can you take this bundle to Mousewhisker? He muecles are aching again!" She called. I saw the gray tabby emerge from the store room.

"Marigold and dock are fully stocked, and I'll take that over now. And we have a visitor." He added, his blind gaze looking right through me. Leafpool snapped her head around, and sighed.

"What can I do for you, Cinderheart?" She asked, forcing a purr.

"My stomach hurts." I mewed. I saw Jayfeather's whiskers twitch.

"Really?" Leafpool mewed, getting up her voice suddenly curious, "Where does it hurt?" She questioned.

"Umm...like lower in my stomach." I couldn't really tell her, but I tried my best.

"Let me know if this hurts." She asked, and started to run her tail along the bottom of my stomach. She hit a tender spot and I squeaked slightly. Her eyes danced.

"Lay down." She told me, then she turned to Jayfeather who had been dawdling, "Why are you still here? Don't you have a bundle do deliver?"

"Yes, Leafpool." Jayfeather sighed, dipping his head. He grabbed the bundle up and was gone. I was laying, stomach facing up.

Leafpool lay a paw on my stomach, making small 'mmhm' and 'ahh' noises.

"Am I okay, Leafpool?" I asked quietly. She blinked, her tail twitching with amusement.

"I should think so!" She mewed. I gave her a blank look.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You're expecting kits!" She purred. I felt my heart stop. Kits? Great StarClan! My shock was soon replaced by happiness. I was having kits. Rattlefang's kits. Our kits....he would be so happy!

"No question who the father is." Leafpool added. I looked at her.

"Huh?" I sqeaked. How could she know about Rattlefang? Dear StarClan, how was this happening? My heart pounded so loud I swore she could hear it.

"Foxfangs, of course!" She purred and I relaxed my body. Foxfang...hmm...an idea had just come to me. Before Leafpool could say anything more on the subject, Hazeltail stumbled into the den.

"My paws are cracked...Brambleclaw says I can't go hunting until I get something for them." She whined. Leafpool was soon busy with Hazeltail and I slipped from the den.

My day was mostly uneventful, I went hunting and caught three tiny mice, getting praise from Ashfur and Berrynose who were hunting with me. I wanted to talk to Foxfang, but I couldn't catch him. But he caught up to me.

The sun was setting and I was eating a thrust when he came up to me.

"We need to talk." He mewed in a hushed whisper. I gulped hard, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Let's go into the forest." I suggested. He nodded and as we passed Spiderleg, the guard, I saw him give a approving nod in Foxfang's direction. I led him to the clearing near the Sky Oak where the snow was thin like a mist. I sat down, but he paced back and forth.

"All day, I've been getting congradulations from the clan, or cats have come up to me telling me I'll make a great father, and that mine and your kits will be beautiful." He started and I felt my stomach knot, he looked at me, "So the question is, are you really having kits?" He asked. I gave a shaky nod. He closed his eyes.

"I know I'm not the father." He started slowly, "And I have a feeling that the father is not is this clan," He opened his eyes and looked at me, "Am I right?"

"Yes, you are correct." I agreed tentativly. He narrowed his eyes at me. There was no anger, just question.

"Cinderheart...I am prepared to do something that I know I shoulden't but..." He looked uneasy, "I will agree to be the fake-father of your kits." He agreed. I felt my heart skip a beat. My hopes soared.

"You...would?" I gasped and then narrowed my eyes, "What's the catch?"

"No catch." He insisted, and averted his gaze from mine, "Look I'm doing this because I want to pretend that I really am the father of these kits, and I don't want you to be exiled or anything." He atmited, "But I just want the kits to be able to look to me as a father."

"I would do that anyway." I mewed, "And believe it or not- I was going to ask you to be the fake-father."

"I take it the father is ginger?" Foxfang guessed.

"Yeah, he-" Foxfang flicked his tail for me to stop.

"You don't have to tell me- I think it's better I not know." Foxfang mewed with a wink. I was actually going to ask him to be the fake-father. I wasn't planning this. I hoped to have kits with Rattlefang i had convinced him to switch to ThunderClan or vice versa. But obiously this wasn't happening, so I knew I needed a fake-father, or cats would wonder and that would be horrible. I had heard stories of the old days where queens didn't nessicarily have to tell the father of kits- but in this era...it wasn't an option.

There was a chance the kits would be ginger...cats would think they got it from Foxfang. Or they could be brown....Dustpelt, Foxfang's father, was a brown tabby. And besides, I trusted Foxfang to keep this a secret. And if I wasn't in love with Rattlefang...Foxfang would have made a great mate and father...I realized with a pang of regret. But I could see his future was set firmly on me.

I sneezed and Foxfang's expression became worried.

"We need to get you into the nursery." He mewed, licking my ear. I started to protest, "I won't here of it. We don't want anything happening to the kits." He insisted. I sighed. I knew he was right, and the warm embrace of the nursery seemed exactly what I needed right now.

"Okay." I gave in easily. He smiled warmly.

"Now let's get back." Foxfang escorted me to the nursery. I padded in, letting my eyes adjust to the dim light. The other queens, Millie, Daisy, Whitewing, and Poppyfrost, were talking. Poppyfrost lifted her head as soon as I stepped paw into the den.

"Cinderheart!" She sqealed, covering me in licks, "I'm so happy for you!" Her gaze switched between me and Foxfang, "Both of you."

"Yes," Whitwing agreed rather groggily, coming up behind her, "Strong kits is what ThunderClan needs." She purred.

"We already have a nest for you, dear." Millie mewed, her ear twitching toward a empty nest.

"It's next to mine." Poppyfrost mewed, nearly jumping in the air with excitement. I nodded.

"I'll leave you be." Foxfang grunted from the background. He licked my cheek, "See you later."

"He's such a great mate." Poppyfrost gushed as he left, "Not that Mousewhisker isn't great; of course." She added hastily.

"Yes, I can tell he will be good to you. And good to the kits." Daisy agreed.

I talked the rest of the day with the other queens. Mostly I was nevous about being a first time mother. Millie and Daisy, the older queens, had the answers for every question. Soon the sky grew darker, and I soon felt asleep on my paws.

I curled up next to Poppyfrost. "I can't belive we're both going to have kits." She whispered excitedly.

"It should be three..." I muttered. Poppyfrost breathed out deeply.

"I wish..."

Before I fell into a deep sleep, I could have sworn I saw the faint outline of Honeyfern curled up next to us, her steady breathing filling my mind....

CINDER

As it did turn out, Foxfang was a very faithful fake-mate. Everyday he brought me freshkill and we talked constantly. He was always bringing up the topic of kits, mostly 'our' kits. I liked having someone that I could talk about it with. I hadn't seen Rattlefang yet...but I was constantly reminded as my stomach grew in size every day.

Half a moon after I had found out about the kits, I was awakened by a jab to my rib. Groggily, I looked up and saw a bulky ginger figure standing over me. My first response was _Rattlefang? How the heck did he manage to get into the camp- and how does he know I'm a queen now? _

But then the figure became more detailed and I saw it was Foxfang, a mouse in his jaws.

"Hi." I purred, and he dropped the mouse at my paws, rubbing his cheek against mine. I started tearing into the the prey; having kits had left me hungrier than usual. As Foxfang started to reel back, I heard him whisper,

"What's his name." I was so quiet that even I had a hard time understanding it. I knew who exactly he was talking about.

"Why?" I asked between gulps. Foxfang looked nervously at the other queens. I followed his gaze. They were deeply inside of their own conversation, no chance any would hear ours. Foxfang's eyes flashed and then he sat down next to me, twining his tail with mine.

"It's a gathering tonight, and I was chosen to go. I was hoping to meet the real father of your kits and arrange a date for you to meet. I won't tell him about the kits yet- I think you should do that in person, but if we get a date and a place- I'm going to help you get out of camp to meet him." Foxfang relied his plan to me quickly. I felt my heart thump. I was going to see Rattlefang again!

"His name is Rattlefang of RiverClan. He's a brown and ginger cat." I told him. Foxfang nodded.

"Got it." Foxfang got up and gave me one final lick before bounding out of the den.

"He's such a good mate." Poppyfrost sighed, repeating what she had said the first day.

"I know, I'm lucky to have him." And that had been the first, in a long time, time was I was telling the whole truth.

CINDER

I was worried the intire night, staying up long after the other queens had fallen asleep- wondering if Rattlefang was there? Did Foxfang find him? If he didn't, then what would I do? So many questions ran through my mind...

I heard the cats come back and I sprang up, brushing the tendrils to the nursery adside so I could peak my head out. It was dark, but I could pick out Foxfang's figure easily- with his glittering yellow eyes and busy tail, it was easy.

He spotted me, and I saw his eyes streach wide in surprise as he bouned over to me.

"What are you doing up?" he demanded, "You need your sleep. And you shouldn't be outside- it's freezing tonight!"

"Oh, stop it Foxfang, I'm fine." I mewed with a sigh, "You don't have to be so protective over me...no one's watching now." His face stayed stone like. He waited a long moment before he answered.

"But that's just it, Cinderheart." he drawled slowly, "I really do care for you- and for your kits." He mewed.

"I couldn't fall asleep...now come on. Did you meet him?" I lowered my voice to a whisper. His eyes flashed around, but no one was in the clearing except for us.

"Yeah...seemed really worried about you and all. Asked why you hadn't meet him, or why you didn't come to the gathering." I felt my heart soar- he was worried about me. Awe...."Tomorrow night you're sneaking out...you can't go for long- but I have guard duty tomorrow- It will be easy to get out."

I gave a little bounce of excitement, "So where do I meet him?" I asked.

"He said 'the spot'. Hopefully you know what he's talking about." Foxfang's face became worried, "You do right?" I instantly thought of the caves.

"Yeah, I know what he's talking about." I agreed. Foxfang sighed in relief.

"Okay, tomorrow night is supposed to be warmer- so it won't be as bad for your kits. If any of the queens wake up while you're leaving, you know what to say, right?" He prompted. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I'll say my legs are aching and I'm just going to streach them by padding around camp a bit- I might be out for awhile." I mewed slowly. Foxfang grinned.

"I was thinking that you'd say you have to make dirt, but that's much better!" He agreed. I yawned.

"That's all- now go and get some sleep. You must be dead on your paws!" Foxfang mewed with a shake of his head.

"Not really." It would have been more convincing if I hadn't yawned in the middle of that sentance.

"Sleep." Foxfang urged, and I touched my nose to his- more of a force of habit than really anything- before picking my way back to my nest and falling into a deep slumber....

CINDER

I only woke up once, to scarf down a vole Foxfang had brought, before falling back asleep. The next time I opened my eyes- it was dark outside. I grinned- time to sneak out. I got up, carefully....I didn't even breath as I set each paw down. I cursed myself for having a nest the farthest back of the den. But I made it into the open air after what seemed like the longest moments of my life. I breathed deeply- the air was warmer than usual and it made my fur prick.

It took no time to reach the thorn barrier, where I was relieved to see that Foxfang was indeed on guard duty.

"Good...now remember- you need to be back before sunrise." He reminded me as I came into the moonlight. I looked up...I had loads of time.

"I know." I mewed quietly. I started padding away, but was caught of guard as Foxfang curled around me.

"Be safe....please." He begged. I grinned.

"I will." Then he stepped back. I could feel his eyes on me until I padded out of sight. I then fled to the tunnles and ran down the path to meet Rattlefang. Great StarClan I was nevous.

I reached the moss filled cavern and my heart skipped a beat when I saw the ginger/brown form of Rattlefang sitting...waiting. As soon as he saw me, he sped over to me- covering me in licks.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Why didn't you come?" he asked anxiously, his eyes searching my body.

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" I purred, repeating what he had asked me when we first met. His eyes strayed to my swollen stomach.

"I see you've been eating well." Rattlefang purred. I rolled my eyes.

"It's leaf-bare, no one has. That is not the reason." I saw a blank look on Rattlefang's face, "Rattlefang- I'm having your kits." His face turned from worry to a look of sheer happiness.

"Kits? StarClan! That's great!" He purred and then he stopped, his face a frown.

"What is it?" I dared even ask that.

"What did you tell your clan? I mean, about the father?" He asked.

"I got a fake father...it's the ginger and white cat, Foxfang, that came up to you at the gathering." I explained. Rattlefang gave a thin nod.

"He seemed nice enough, ginger as well. But will he spill?" I was affronted.

"Of course not!" I snapped, "I trust him with my life!"

"If you're sure."

"I am." I insisted, "Look Rattlefang. For this to work...we need to be totally honest with each other. So I'm going to share something that only Honeyfern knew about..." I felt the familair clump in my throat when ever I thought about her.

"Okay." Rattlefang agreed, sitting down.

"When I first became a warrior- I was in love with Jayfeather. But he didn't love me back...he was in love with someone else. Now I've harbored this secret for a long time." I noticed Rattlefang's ears pricked with curiousity, "He was, he IS in love with Willowshine."

I saw a wild gleam flash through Rattlefang's eyes and I wondered what that was about. He was about to say something when I felt a kick to my stomach and winced.

"What is it?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing." I assured and sighed, "Wow- you must be excited! Your own kits! First kits of probablly many we'll have." I mewed awefilled. If I had not be focusing so hard on Rattlefang, I would have missed the small flash of fear across his face.

"What is it?" I asked. He swallowed hard.

"It's nothing...dosen't concern you." He stuttered.

"I'm your mate," I spat, narrowing my eyes, "Of course it concerns me!"

"Well...let's just say that..." He trailed off to a barley audible mumble. I flicked my ears.

"What did you say?" I prompted, "Um...so I can hear you?"

"I said I have two other mates in RiverClan that already had my kits." He mewed, looking me directly in the eye. I felt my world spin. Other mates? More kits? My head throbbed and I felt my feet become unsteady. I saw Rattlefang take a step toward me.

"Stay away from me you lying cheater!" I hissed, backtracking several steps.

"But listen Cinderheart!" He begged, coming closer, his eyes pleading, "I love you and only you!" He insisted. I took out my claws, and as he came to close into my personal bubble space, I slashed his cheek and watched four bright red claw marks appear. He reeled back in pain.

"Is that what you tell all your other mates, huh?" I demanded, but didn't give him time to answer. He was already in shock, so I took this as a good time to flee the caves. I couldn't tell if it was a bad thing or a good thing he didn't try to follow me. A light sprinkle of rain had started while in the caves, pelting my lightly as I raced back to the camp, tears streaming down my face.

I paused a few fox-lenghts away from where Foxfang was gurading. He would wonder why I was back early. What would I tell him? I knew the answer almost immediatly.

I felt fresh tears pool in my eyes as I slowly stumbled toward the tunnel. Foxfang looked up at the sound of paw-steps, but his face became sallow when he saw my appearance.

"What's wrong?" He crooned, wrapping his bushy fox-like tail around my body. I pushed my face into his chest fur, wanting nothing more than to stay in that position forever, "You're back early." He added after a second.

I looked up, and I could feel the cold fury in my eyes, "Rattlefang is a lying fox-hearted, sorry excuse for a tom!" I spat, "He is no longer my mate."

I saw a tiny look of triumph upon Foxfang's face but it was there for the quickest second so I couldn't be sure.

"What happened?" He urged. I sniffled, wiping my tears away with my front paw.

"I found out he has two other mates." I growled sourly, "Both had his kits." I noticed the small intake of breath from Foxfang.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked, tiliting his head. I shrugged.

"I won't talk to him again. I have no need to. His kits will be brought up as loyal members of ThunderClan, having told their father is you." I decided quietly.

"They'd find out eventually." Foxfang pointed out. I bit my lip.

"I shall tell them, when their old enough to handle the truth. I just hope they don't hate me for life." I muttered, glancing around.

"They won't...not if you convince them that their real father is no father at all." Foxfang suggested. I nodded, "But just one question...why give him up so sudden? You didn't even think about it!" Foxfang asked, baffled. I shot him a stern glare.

"Would you like me to run back and beg right now, swooning over him like a love-sick apprentice?" I asked dryly. Foxfang shook his head hastily.

"No...not at all!"

"The reason is that I need a tom that will love me and only me...and not have kits with other she-cats even if he swears on his life he loves only me. Because...I will never know if their lying. I need a tom that is completly loyal to me..." I trailed off.

"I will." I jumped a bit as Foxfang mewed that. I gave him a wry grin.

"I had a feeling you'd say that...so I was going to ask you if instead of being the fake-father/mate...we could turn it into the real thing?" I asked hesitantly. Foxfang's eyes glowed entusiastically.

"I'd...You want...Oh Great StarClan, Cinderheart! Of course!" He finished. I grinned. I didn't know if I loved Foxfang yet- but I could see myself falling for the ginger and white tom in the near future.

"Let's get you back to the nursery, you must be exausted." he purred, curling his tail with mine.

I was nearly asleep on my paws, but I was wide awake as soon as we stepped foot into camp. A group of cats had gathered around the nursery, and I saw Mousewhisker pacing in front of the entrance, an indent in the dirt where his paws trod back and forth.

I scurried to the front, reaching Mousewhisker.

"What happned?" I gapsed. He looked up.

"You don't know?" He asked.

"I was talking with Foxfang...he was on guard duty. We were awake awhile." I lied easily, and as shreik erupted from the nursery I saw Mousewhisker press his lips into a thin line.

"Poppyfrost started kitting not to long ago..." His eyes were hollow with fear. I pushed past him, and instantly- as I burst into the nursery- the matalic stench of blood wrapped around me. I saw my sister lying on the den floor, ripples passing over her stomach. Leafpool and Jayfeather were crouched over her.

"Come on Poppyfrost...a big push. The first one is coming." I heard Leafpool coax gently. Poppyfrost seemed reluctant to.

"Come on, you can do it sis." I urged, coming to stand by her. I saw graditude wash over Leafpool's face.

"Thank StarClan you're here, Cinderheart. Maybe you can help her." She purred. I nodded, and went back to mewing quietly to Poppyfrost.

In no time at all, it seemed, there was three tiny bundles sucking at my sister's stomach. Three- just as Jayfeather predicted. I saw Leafpool checking over each kit. I had been intently watching a small sickly tom, much smaller than his two sisters, that's efforts seemed feeble.

"The two females are strong, but I'm worried the little tom might not make it." Leafpool told my sister quietly. Poppyfrost's eyes flashed amber fire and she curled her tail over the tom.

"He will make it." She insisted. I saw Jayfeather and Leafpool exchange looks.

"There is a chance he'll make it, but we're just warning you in case he dosen't." Jayfeather grunted. Poppyfrost was about to counter, when Mousewhisker burst into the den.

"Are you okay, do you need anything?" He hovered nervously. I didn't hear her reply, because I was aware of Jayfeather looking at me.

"Can I check you're progress, Cinderheart?" He asked, his tail flickering toward my stomach, "I can tell you how many kits you're having." He offered. Behind him, Leafpool gave a nod of approval.

"Good idea, Jayfeather. I was just about to do that myself, but I need to go and get Poppyfrost some more herbs." She mewed. Then she padded out of the den.

"Lay down." Jayfeather instructed. I did as he said, feeling a bit hotter than usual as he started feeling around my stomach.

"Well, you're a bit plumper than usual cats at this stage but that can be explained easily. It seem you'll be having six kits." He mewed. I nearly chocked.

"Six?" I gasped. Six kits...that was so many! Not that I didn't want a lot of kits but...wow six.

"I'm sure you can hadle it." Jayfeather mewed. At first I thought he was being sarcastic and rude, but then I saw the smile upon his face. I grinned back.

I didn't know why tonight, of all nights, he chose to make up with me...but the feud was over. He had Willowshine and I was perfectly happy to have Foxfang. I had already come to the conclusion that no matter how hard I tried to shake my feelings for the blind tom away...it was something that would stay with me- maybe forever. I couldn't hide the fact that I still loved Jayfeather- but not enough to have it count for anything anymore.

CINDER

I awakend the next morning to a very excited Poppyfrost and her newly named kits. The oldest was a smokey gray and white she-cat with brown eyes named Almondkit, the middle was a calico she-cat with blue eyes named Flowerkit, and the sickly kit (Who had indeed survived the night) was a golden brown tom with green eyes named Oak-kit.

"So I heard you're having six kits." My sister purred playfully when she had introduced me to my neices and nephew, "I told Foxfang this morning and he nearly spat his mouse back up."

"Yeah, I had basically the same reaction." I muttered with a roll of my eyes. At that very moment, Foxfang poked his head into the den.

"Wanna go hunting, Cinderheart?" He asked.

"Honestly Foxfang!" Poppyfrost interjected with a roll of her eyes, "She's having kits- your's to be exact- the last thing we need is her going out into the forest!"

"A little fresh air would do her good!" Foxfang argued, "And if you haven't noticed the rest of the queens took their kits outside for the day to try and give you and our new little warriors some peace."

"I'd actually love to go out." I chipped in. Foxfang gave Poppyfrost a 'haha I win' smirk.

"Fine, but only because I'm to tired to argue at the moment." Poppyfrost sighed, setting her chin against her folded paws.

"I'll see you later, sis." I mewed, jumping up at once. She sighed, but didn't say anything else. The forest was nicer for being in the middle of leaf-bare.

"We've had a pretty calm leaf-bare so far." Foxfang commented, almost as if he was reading my mind.

"I like it." I purred, and streached my back legs, flexing my claws.

"Someone seems stiff." Foxfang gave a smile. I opened one eye.

"That nursery is very crammped- mkay? In fact, I think the warriors need to add on another part to it- we won't all fit after our six kits are born." I mewed. Foxfang's eyes glowed happily.

"Six...wow. A lot, but I can't wait. We can try to think of some names while we hunt." He suggested. I shrugged.

"Okay, but I already know that If I have a golden brown she-cat- we are naming it Honeykit." I insisted.

"Understandable," He agreed slowly, "But that still leaves like five other kits to name."

"Shouldn't we see the kit before we name it?" I asked.

"Well we can still think of names we like." Foxfang mewed, "Like what would you name a gray tom with blue eyes?" My first though was Jaykit- but I quickly decided against it.

"Mmm...I think Rock-kit or Riverkit." I replied.

"I like Rock-kit. Okay, um...a ginger and brown she-cat with amber eyes." I shot him a death glare, "What?" He asked innocently, "I mean you know that there's a very good chance you will have a kit like him."

"As long as the kit dosen't act like his/her father- then I'll be good. But I like the name Maplekit."

"Beautiful." Foxfang grinned. This went on for quite awhile longer, bantering about names. We had a good lot of names by the time we actually decided to do some hunting. We split up, and my senses came to me in a rush. Wow, I'd been in the nursery for to long. I picked up the scent of vole poking it's head out of it's hole just a few paw steps away.

I crouched down, and swiftly started stalking it. I was just about to jump and catch it when a snarl errupted from the the trees just a bit away.

"Take me to Cinderheart!" I heard the command and my blood ran cold. It was Rattlefang!

"Why should I do anything for you, you piece of fox-dung!" I heard Foxfang snarl back.

"It was just a misunderstanding, if you pl-" He was cut off by Foxfang's sarcastic laugh.

"Misunderstanding?" I crept low, coming to the place where the fight was coming from. I saw Foxfang facing Rattlefang, his fur bristled and teeth bared. Rattlefang looked slightly afraid, "Misunderstanding?" Foxfang repeated, "From the way she came home sobbing I hardly doubt it was a misunderstanding!"

"But-"

"No buts. Now you have ten seconds to get off our territory before I rip your fur out!" Foxfang threatened, "Ten, nine, eight, seven-"

"-please just let me talk-" He tried but Foxfang wouldn't hear it.

"-three, two, one." He paused, as if waiting for Rattlefang to skadattle, but he stayed put. "Alrighty- you asked for it." He leapt at the RiverClan warrior, his claws out and teeth bared. But before he could make contact, I jumped out, stopping both toms in their tracks. Rattlefang was the first to recover.

"Thank StarClan, I need to talk to you, Cinderheart." He sighed a sigh of relief. This seemed to trigger something and Foxfang shook his head.

"Cinderheart, step back please so I can rip this RiverClan scum to bits?" Foxfang hissed with incredible venom in his voice. I ignored him.

"What is it, Rattlefang?" I asked tartly.

"Can I please talk to you," Rattlefang begged and looked at Foxfang, "In private?" He hinted.

"Wherever Cinderheart is going, so am I." Foxfang mewed determindly.

"Oh so the fake-father is starting to devolpe a little crush on Cinderheart, is he?" Rattlefang mocked with a smirk, and I could almost feel the heat creeping up Foxfang's neck.

"We'll talk here." I decided quickly, "Foxfang- could you please give us a moment?" I asked, flashing my sweetest smile. Foxfang seemed reluctant.

"Fine." He snapped after a moment, "But if you do anything to Cinderheart that she dosen't like- it will be the worst mistake of your life." He snarled.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Rattlefang mewed. Foxfang gave one last killer glare at Rattlefang before his gaze switched to me, softening, "If he tries anything, ANYTHING, just yowl."

"I will." I promised. As soon as Foxfang was gone Rattlefang sat done nicely.

"You need to listen to me...and you need to not inturrupt, okay?" He asked me. I hesitated.

"Okay." I agreed, sitting across from him.

"I did take on two mates from RiverClan, but that is only for one reason. I don't love them. They were obsessed with me- and they got close to the truth about about us one to may times, so the only thing I could think to do to distract them was to-"

"-give them kits?" I asked dryly. He gave me an annoyed glare.

"I asked you not to inturuppt. But yes- just that. That is the only reason and you have to believe me on this. But we have a problem, Cinderheart." His expression was grim.

"And that is?"

"Willowshine." He whispered, "She's coming close to the truth. And she can't be bought like the other because one, she's a medicine cat, and two- she dosen't like me. She likes your little Jayfeather. And if she finds out, she's the kind of cat that WILL spill the secret. So I need your help to keep this a secret."

"What are you planning?" I asked with a gulp. His eyes suddenly became dark.

"The only way I can think of is to get rid of her for good." My eyes streached wide. Was he really planning on killing Willowshine?

"No!" I objected with terror, "You...you can't kill her! It's against the warrior code? And someone will find out! Then what would happen?"

"We were against the warrior code, Cinderheart. But that didn't stop us. Why should that rule not apply for here?" He questioned.

"Because killing your clan-mate, the medicine cat no less, it's unheard of! You would never be able to get away!" I felt my heart thumpping at a alarming rate, my breath coming out as hard breaths.

"I would. I need your help though. I have it all planned out. Every time leaf-bare ends, in about two moons, Willowshine goes herb collecting. Now remember the horsetail in the cave? Besides a patch near a thunderpath- that is the only sorce in RiverClan. I have been slowly killing the horsetail to make it look like the frost did it by the time leaf-bare is up. Obiously, I'll steal their remaining horsetail and despose of it so it's a priority to get more. I'll tip off Mothwing about the horsetail in the cave. Willowshine will go down there, and I'll kill her. And push her into the river to be carried away and never seen again." He explained. His eyes were black now.

I felt a shiver run down my spine, "Sounds like you already have it planned out." I whispered, "So where would I come in?"

"You just need to make sure that where her body lands is somewhere no one will ever find. I'll send you a sign the night that she collects it." He assured me. I forced a nod.

"Will you do it with me?" he asked. In my head, i was screaming..._NO! NO! MURDERER! MURDERER! WE ARE THROUGH, RATTLEFANG!_

"No." I hissed coldly, "I am not a murderer, nor someone to help with the murder." Rattlefang lifted his chin.

"I'll still send you the message, in case you change your mind." He mewed with a shrug.

"You don't understand! You'd be making the biggest mistake of your life!" I tried. he shook his head.

"Not doing it would be." He insisted, curling his lip back, and then he turned and started padding away, "You'll come around- I know you will."

As soon as he was gone, I sped through the forest, twigs cracking beneath my paws and scratching my pads- but I didn't care.

"FOXFANG!" I cried as soon as I found him. I quicky relied the whole conversation to him. He gasped.

"Murder Willowshine?" He shook his head, "But he can't!"

"That's what I tried telling him!" I could feel tears running down my face.

"We have to tell Jayfeather!" Foxfang got up suddenly. I felt myself shaking uncontrollably.

"C...can you? I d...don't think I have the guts." I stuttered, "BUT NO ONE ELSE! Or I'll have to tell about my illiage relashionship...and that could be trouble." I shivered.

"I know, just Jayfeather. And yes, I'll do it." He agreed. It didn't take long to bring Jayfeather out into the forest and tell him. When Foxfang wad done talking, Jayfeather's expression was unreadable.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered.

"We're just goiing to have to wait for the sign and then stop Rattlefang." Jayfeather mewed slowly.

"You can't face Rattlefang!" I objected, "You'd be killed!" Jayfeather made a pained face.

"If I don't, Willowshine will be killed." He pointed out, his voice dry.

"Cinderheart should stay back, and we'll go." Foxfang mewed and Jayfeather agreed quickly.

"Why? I want to be part of the action as well!"

"Because of the kits, they might not be born by the time he sends the signal. We wouldn't want them harmed." Jayfeather explained. I bit down hard. I knew I was going, but I wasn't going to tell them that.

"So I'll go in first- to try and stop Rattlefang. Foxfang- you can be backup. If I yowl Willowshine's name...then you come in." The toms were already talking stragies. Foxfang caught my eye.

"Remember, Cinderheart. You stay out of this." He reminded. I closed my eyes and lied.

"I will."

CINDER

The next two months passed in waiting terror for the sign from Rattefang. Me, Foxfang, and Jayfeather were always jump and on the edge. I didn't know if I could take much more of the suspense! I was bored most of the time, and babysat for the other queens so they could get some time out. I couldn't wait until my own were born. And then, it happenend the first day of no snow. Not the sign, but the kits coming.

If felt the pain in my stomach, a much deeper and sharper pain than ever before and I felt the ripples passing over my stomach. Poppyfrost noticed immediatly.

"Kits?" She guessed. All I could manage was a feeble nod. And she was out of he nursery like a bullet returning not even a minuet later with Jayfeather. The pain was like nothing I had ever experince before. More pain and agony than anyone could ever feel.

I was faintly aware of Poppyfrost by my side the whole time. It felt like forever, but I did give birth to six kits. I let out a sigh of relief as the last one sqirmed over to me.

"Six healthy kits!" Jayfeather announced, and not a second after he had left, Foxfang burst into the den- his expression worried. He let out a deep, rumbling purr as soon as he saw I was okay, rubbing against me feircly.

"I can't believe it..." He purred, licking my ear, "Their actually here."

"I know." I agreed, still not believing the kits beside me were actually mine. A cough came from Poppyfrost.

"I'll leave you two to name your kits." She mewed, ushering her three out of the den who were staring me with huge, big eyes.

"Names..." I let out a breath as Foxfang sat down next to me. The first one was in fact a golden brown she-cat.

"Honeykit." He agreed in unison, with one look at each other. The next was a brown and ginger she-cat.

"Maplekit- like you said before." Foxfang decided. I tilted my head.

"It fits her." I agreed, "She's very beautiful."

The next was a Foxfang look alike, same pelt coloring, bush tail, and wide amber eyes, and bone structure. "His name shall be Foxkit, named after the warrior that should have been his father." I mewed, grinning at Foxfang.

"I'm honored." He mewed with a wink. After him was a fluffy gray tom kit with big blue eyes- he reminded me of, well me.

"Rock-kit." Foxfang mewed, running his tail over the little kitten's flank, "He's already strong." Next was a tortioseshell she-cat that we named Rosekit, and lastly was a small black tom Foxfang named Viperkit. (He needs to have a scary name, because he's a little kit! Foxfang had aruged.) And there it was, my six perfect little angels.

CINDER

Two days after the kits were born, I padded into to Leafpool's den to get some borage. That's when I noticed a bundle of herbs on the ground. I felt my breath quicken.

"Borage?" Leafpool guessed when I padded inside. But my eyes were firmly fixed on the bundle. Leafpool obiously didn't need an answer because a second later a few thick leaves were dropped at my paws. I ate the quickly.

"Leafpool?" I tried to keep my voice from not shaking, "What's that?" I asked pointing a claw to the bundle.

"Oh that's some horsetail a nice RiverClan cat brought us. His name was- oh what is it- um...Adder, no...snake..." I gulped, feeling the borage come back up my throat.

"Rattlefang?" I guessed. Leafpool nodded vigourously.

"Yes! Rattlefang brought us some- he's so nice." Leafpool mewed. On unsteady paws, I stumbled forward and really did hack up a bit of my borage.

Because written on the biggest stalk with a shakey claw read: _Tonight._

I told Jayfeather and Foxfang quickly. They both started going into a detailed plan with each other about the plan for tonight.

"Just our luck that it happens on a moonless night." Jayfeather spat with a shake of his head, "And rain is coming. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Rattlefang is some kind of StarClan cat that planned this all perfectly!"

"We'll leave at dusk." Foxfang decided. And then I left them. I padded into the nursery, glad to see that Poppyfrost was there with her three kits staring at my sleeping ones.

"Listen, Poppyfrost I need to ask you a really big favor." I mewed.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I need you to watch my kits tonight...I have something really important I need to do. And you're kits are just learning to eat fresh kill so you still have milk." I asked her. She narrowed her eyes.

"Will you give me a full explaination later?"

I hesitated a moment. "Yes."

CINDER

Dusk came quickly. I slipped out just after I saw Foxfang and Jayfeather leave. No way was I beining left behind! I knew a quicker way to the tunnels. As soon as I started running, the clouds came and the thunder roared above my head. The rain pounded down and lightning clashed, illuminating the otherwise black sky. I reached the tunnel, glad to smell no scent of Jayfeather or Foxfang yet. My paws were caked with mud and it was a bit hard slipping down the tunnel. Soon I reached the passageway.

I pelted through the caves, ignoring that it was pouring and flooding into the tunnels. My pads splashed icy water in my face, which I blinked away, and didn't stop. I could hear the thunder rolling as I tried to reach him....I just had to-before he made the biggest mistake of his life.

I reached the cavern, and I saw a gray figure on the other side of the bank. Quickly I slipped into the shadows.

The cat was Willowshine. She was collecting herbs. My stomach clenched.

_Where was he? _I wondered, growing restless in the shadows. I worked a hole in the mud with my paws, sliding them back and fourth in frusteration. Willowshine was still collecting herbs on the other side of the swelling stream. It wouldn't reach her- no, the sides of the river was too high- but I saw it growing.

Just then, the only light I had was snuffed out. My body grew ridgid. _It was Rattlefang!_

I watched as he padded down, his expression dim and body stumbling along the rock littered path. His voice, when he spoke, was dull and long. My stomach clenched- Rattlefang was obiously just awakened, but there was something more to his step that made me wonder.

I couldn't her what Willowshine was saying, but she was afraid...deeply afraid of Rattlefang. Before I knew it, he was slashing at her, blood blossoming on her pelt and spreading like a wildfire.

I crouched, ready to leap out, but before I could- a blur of gray ran past and launched itself across the stream. I sucked in a breath. _Jayfeather!_

Jayfeather fought Rattlefang with tooth and claw. I was just about to jump out to help the tom when I was distracted by Willowshine.

She was unsteady, and she fell limp to the ground with a dull thud. Blood poured from the many wounds on her body, and she tried to say something, but it came out as nothing more than a unsteady gurgle.

"She can't die..." I whispered, shaking my head, "No!"

I was jerked from my shock and worry by a low cry of pain from Jayfeather. Rattlefang was teetering on the edge beside the river, but he had clawed Jayfeather on the neck. I flinched as the blood poured, and I wondered if he could survive such a blow? Jayfeather buckled back as it foamed red and swiftly he pushed Rattlefang into the water. Or so he thought.

From my vision I saw Rattlefang's claws hanging for dear life onto a twisted, gnarled, tree root. His back claws scrabbled in desperation. Jayfeather couldn't sense Rattlefang hanging just two foxtails below him, but as Rattlefang dislodged a large rock that tumbled down into the water, Jayfeather turned away and dragged himself to Willowshine.

Jayfeather's eyes were pooling with tears as I heard him beg Willowshine to stay alive. I bit my lip.

He really loved her...

I saw Willowshine's tail go limp. "No..." I whispered, and a tear splashed down onto my paw.

In the same moment that Jayfeaher collapsed, blood still coming from his neck wound, Rattlefang lost his grip and plunged into the foamy water.

And I jumped out with a yowl, to save the life I loved.

As my paws made the icy, foaming water and made it splash onto my face, I came to the conclusion that although I thought I hated Rattlefang and his guts...he was like Jayfeahter. I still loved him- there was a part that could not let go. I should have probablly just let him drown.

But I was better than that- I was no murderer. So I grabbed the scruff of his fur and tugged up, feeling the wight of him and my fur dragging me under. But I could not give up! I remembered the first time I had crossed this river...If I went down, Rattlefang wouldn't be able to save me.

I felt my legs trashing endlessly, and I didn't seem to be making any progress. It took such a long time just to tug him a bit farther over. I was weary and exausted by the time my paws touched the pebbles. I dragged Rattlefang onto the dry rocks, where the rocks couldn't hurt him. His eyes were closed and he was breathing, just barley. His mouth was open the slightest bit. Using my shoulders, I proped him upward and watched the river of water pour from his body.

I knew what to do, somehow. I started rubbing his fur the wrong way and before I knew it, he was sputtering and coughing up more water.

"Cinderheart?" He asked weakly.

"I saved you, yes." I muttered. He looked at me.

"Is she dead?" The knot in my stomach clenched harder.

"I'm...I'm not sure." I whispered. But I could tell Rattlefang wasn't listening.

"Cinderheart," He started quietly, "I am in your debt. I was before and I still am now. I promise to spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy- to make myself worthy to you once again." he mewed, and I could feel no dishonesty in his voice or eyes. I was taken aback.

"Why?" I whispered. He looked up, his eyes liquid like.

"Becuase I love you."

CINDER

Foxfang heard the signal and ran down through the caves, ignoring the stining droplets of rain agianst his pelt. He prayed he wasn't to late as the smell of fresh blood whirled in his head, toxicating every thought.

"Please, no." He begged as the smell of blood became sharper. He burst into the main clearing and saw a horrible sight. Jayfeather and Willowshine laying side by side, blood pouring from open wounds. And neither of them were moving.

Foxfang rushed over to them, and was shaking when he realized that Willowshine was very close to death. She could die any second...

On the other hand, Jayfeather was breathing better and the blood from his wound was easing. Foxfang wondered if he should try to wake up Jayfeather. But what if he didn't wake up? But what if he tried to move them and it was too late? He paced nervously, closing his eyes hard. Two lives were on his shoulders now...he had to make the right choice.

He barely noticed that Jayfeather was stirring. Or that he was trying to talk and get to his paws. Foxfang didn't notice until he made somethign like a half-groan-half-gurgle.

"Jayfeather..." Foxfang breathed in relief.

"What's going on?" Jayfeather asked, very disoriented.

"Remember, Rattlefang's plot...Willowshine?" Foxfang tried to remind him. A look of realization crossed his face and he jerked upward quickly. He winced, ignoring the blood that had started trickling again. Instead his face was fixed on Willowshine.

"Willowshine!" He gasped, nosing her all over. He looked up at Foxfang, his slightless eyes serious, "We need to get her up where I can find some herbs. I think If we're very careful we can move her." Jayfeather assested quickly. Foxfang nodded, gently easing Willowshine's backlegs onto his back while Jayfeather had Willowshine's head onto his shoulders.

Together, taking very slow steps, they made it up into RiverClan territory.

"There's a clump of ferns over there." Foxfang suggested slowly, and Jayfeather sniffed the air before nodding. They set her down carefully.

"I'm going to get herbs. You stay with her." Jayfeather mewed and before Foxfang could object, he was gone. He came back a few moments later with herbs in his jaws. He set to work quickly on Willowshine. Foxfang didn't talk in case he accidently made Jayfeather mess up.

"That's as much as I can do." Jayfeather mewed quietly, and Foxfang spotted a tear on his cheek.

"She'll be fine." Foxfang started to comfort. Jayfeather looked up.

"She might not be...we'll just have to see."

There was an lul in the conversation before Jayfeather spoke up.

"Foxfang? Can I ask you something."

"Of course."

"If Cinderheart decides she wants to love Rattlefang again...would you let her?" He asked. Foxfang paused.

"Yes." Foxfang answered quietly. He could tell that Jayfeather wasn't expecting this answer.

"Why? I mean he's like a murderer and you would just let her?"

"Yeah. If she's happy, then I'll be happy for her." He agreed.

"But why?" Jayfeather prompted. Foxfang closed his eyes.

"Because...because I love Cinderheart."

**Okay! Did you like it? Orginally, Foxfang was a minor character, Rattlefang and Cinderheart were madly in love at the end of the chapter, and the big fight never happened. But I like this better. What do you think? Rattlefang or Foxfang? What did you think of this chapter in general? **

**Here's the lineup for upcoming one-shots**

**FrostxOak**

**SquirrelxBramble**

**LeafxBramble**

**FirexSandxCinder**

**DustxRusset**

**AshxWhite**

**HollyxOnestar**

**RavenpawxSilver**

**BramblexAshfoot**

**SquirrelxScornge**

**SquirrelxAsh**

**SpiderxHeather**

**FirexSpotted**

**Thornxtawny**

**LionxHeather**

**HollyxBreeze**

**LeafxCrow**

**LionxPoppy**

**JayxHazel**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED!!!!!!!! Please review even more and I'll get the last three part up...it's in Jayfeather's POV and like a wrap up on this whole thing.**


	6. Half Moon and Jaypaw

**YES! I"M BACK! I'M NOT DEAD! Yes, I know it's been over a year XD SORRRRRRY! I lost interest Warriors but now I'm re-gaining my inspiration for it :) So, I'm posting this. Sorry, it's not the last part of the JayxCinderxWillow, but I"m working on it! So, I just wanted to tell you I'm still alive and WILL get it up. This is one parring I've already written and put up, but I'm deleting that copy of the story and just having this one. Remember that cat from the tunnel cats- Half Moon? Yeah, I always liked her. Hope we see more of her in books to come! So that's who it's about...**

**Geeze i have alotta reviews to reply to! That makes me happy! **

**Dude1094- Yesh, I love Foxy but I also like Rattle to...I always love the evil guys! But yes, CinderxJay will still appear, as more as a friendship and in the last part a tiny smidge of more.**

**Hawkpen- Yes, I will agree...I need a beta. That end was written rather hastily...it's pretty bad.**

**Sky Sailor- hmm, I just might! **

**Bluey306- Yes, that was supposed to be suspenful! I'd never done it before, so I'm glad you liked it. And don't be fooled- Rattlefang is just an a$$, nothing less. He just didn't put as much effort into acting with his two RiverClan mates as he did with Cinderheart- maybe because she is a bit more resistant to love him?**

**Chat et Chocolat- Well, I might make a spin off about the kits and stuff...Oh, wouldn't it- if that were true? It will SO get more tangled before the story is done!**

**Banana Llama- Yes, I never understood BramblexSorrel...plus I LOOOOOOOVE Brackenfur, so I'm happy he found such a sturdy love :)**

**CoolAwesomeRandomGirl123- Well, she's trying to decide if she should do just that- she is thinking of doing that, but Rattlefan keeps pulling her closer. Haha, funnnnny but his (perhaps) death scene has a different twist. But just 'cause he's dead, dosen't mean that he wouldn't stop meddling.**

**Tigerfeather- Yeah, I can write a good sappy love scene if I gotta. I will do the DustxFern, but I don't do slash- sorry! **

**Moonfeather- I like CinderFox as well...I wish it was cannon *pout***

**Dawnleaf- Thank yoU!**

**Nightingale Heartz- 'Cause I didn't want a 'if she lived' story...and I wrote the second one before they got their warrior names. I just guessed well for Jayfeather, I guess.**

**Spazzie Ronni- Yes, there's MORE!**

**Lele- yes, I am going to make more. And what kits are you referring to? All of the ones born so far, are named.**

**VanillaFeildsOfGold- Yes! Sixty, wow- I can't believe I got that far! Thank you, I'm glad to hear that. Well, for Cinderheart keep going back...she's..well, It's hard to explain. She loved him, at least for a bit. And you can't just stop loving someone no matter how much you want to hate them.**

**Ooti- Yes, there will be a conclusion! **

Half Moon's star studded paws tread the sky, her tail twitching with sadness. She looked down onto what was once her home and felt a pang of sorrow as she reached WindClan's territory. She saw the camp, where she just sleep.

"I used to live there." She murmured sadly, and tore her gaze away. She didn't want to look there any more. Because she knew she would see clan cats in her home, in the place that she was born. But then she remembered, the tribe was her home too. That was where she had become not a sharp claw, but a cave guard. And it's also where she had moved on, well not quite.

Her mind wandered back to when the journey had started and the one cat she loved most had vanished. One moment he was standing beside her, and then he was just gone. There was no scent, no trail, no footprints. It was like he had never exsisted. But she knew he had.

"I loved you Jay's Wing...I really did." She whimpered into the wind. But there was no reply. She bit her lip hard, to resist the oncoming wave of tears. She would not cry, she had already shed to many tears over him. She closed her eyes and suddenly, the day he vanished was played right before her eyes.

_Half Moon helped Owl Feather's kit back up, gently licking it's fur._

_"You should be more careful, Sea Salt," She scolded the gray flecked kit, "Your mother can't look after all three of you at once." Sea Salt nodded, his eyes filled with understanding. Half Moon purred, and left as soon as Owl Feather came over. She gave a thin smile when Jay Wing's image popped into her head. She loved him, although she knew that it would have to wait._

_"Jay's Wing?" She called, "Jay's Wing?" He didn't answer. She scowled and searched the sea of heads, searching for her Jay's Wing. She let out a low hiss, why couldn't she find him?_

_"Are you okay Half Moon?" Fish Leap asked. Half Moon turned to face him._

_"I am, but I can't find Jay's Wing. Is he with you?" She asked hopefully. A flash of worry crossed the tom's eyes._

_"I thought he was with you!" He answered. Half Moon shook her head._

_"He's not. I just went to help Sea Salt and when I came back- he was gone." She answered. She was really getting worried now. But Fish Leap seemed unconcerned._

_"Oh, don't get your fur in a bunch." He mewed calmly, "I'm sure that he just went to find something to eat."_

_"No, he ate with me just before we started leaving!" Half Moon objected. Fish Leap still was unworried._

_"Maybe he went to find some of that Horsetail he was talking about, it might help for our quest." Fish Leap suggested, and puffed out his chest at the word 'quest'. Half Moon glared at him, Jay's Wing was missing and he was preteneding to be heroic?  
_

_"Fine, if you won't help them maybe his sister will!" She snarled, indicating to Dove's Wing. Fish Leap rolled his eyes._

_"For the last time, he's not missing." Fish Leap growled angrily._

_"Who's not missing?" A voice like smooth running water asked. Both Half Moon and Fish Leap turned their heads to Dove's Wing's questioning eyes._

_"Oh, nothing." Fish Leap answered quickly, "Half Moon just can't find Jay's Wing. She thinks that he's missing." He answerd coolly and then snorted. Dove's Wing gasped and looked at Half Moon._

_"My brother's missing!" She breathed. Half Moon nodded._

_"I don't know where he is!" She wailed._

_"Where did you last see him." Dove's Wing demanded. Half Moon opened her mouth to reply but Fish Leap cut her off._

_"I'd love to stay while you two look for a un-missing cat, but I have more important things to do." He grumbled. And then, turning on his heels he padded away._

_"She cats; they overreact to much." He grumbled as he walked away._

_"We have to tell Stone Song- he'll help us. He can't find our home without Jay's Wing." Dove's Wing mewed. Half Moon nodded, she wondered why she hadn't thought of that?_

_Dove's Wing pushed through the crowd of milling cats, her face etched with worry._

_"Stone Song!" She cried. The gray leader turned his head, and narrowed his eyes when he saw Dove's Wing's worried expression. Half Moon caught up with her friend._

_"What is it? We need to get going." Stone Song complained._

_"We can't!" Half Moon blurted out._

_"And why is that, Half Moon?" He asked with a sigh._

_"Because Jay's Wing is missing! We can't find him!" Dove's Wing cried. Stone Song's expression changed slightly._

_"Missing?" He asked, trying to keep his voice even._

_"I left for one minuet to help Sea Salt and when I came back- he wasn't there." Half Moon answered. Stone Song nodded._

_"He has to be somewhere..." Stone Song murmured before raising his voice._

_"Cats of my tribe!" He called out. Almost all the cats raised their head to the sound of his voice, "I know that we need to get going- but has anyone seen Jay's Wing in the last five minuets?" He asked. A hushed murmured rose from the cats, making Half Moon's stomach drop. No one had seen him._

_"Hmm...that's odd." Stone Song mused to himself._

_"Where were you standing when you last saw him?" He asked Half Moon. Half Moon led Dove's Wing and Stone Song to where they were sitting before he had dissapeared._

_"Here- we shared some prey together." She announced._

_"Are you sure?" Stone Song asked skeptically._

_"Positive." She insisted._

_"Uh, Half Moon," Dove's Wing mewed, her voice trembling, "I can't smell him here. I can only smell you." She mewed._

_"Impossible!" Half Moon spat. She opened her jaw to let in his scent, but like Dove's Wing had said, she could smell him at all. There was only her own scent._

_"Well you can tell because of where we sat, the grass is pushed down. So its-" She rambled on nervously, but stopped short. There was only grass pushed down where she had sat._

_"He was sitting right next to me!" She gasped. Dove's Wing looked at her._

_"I want to believe you, I really do- but right now you're not making a lot of sense Half Moon." Dove's Wing mewed painfully._

_"Well smell my pelt, some of his scent has to have rubbed off onto my pelt. We were sitting so close togthere!" She offered. But she was doubting herself even now. Dove's Wing took a tentative step forward and sniffed her over carefully._

_"Nope, he's not on your pelt." She answered, her eyes now full of fear. Her fear scent could have been smelled all the way over to the forest where the clans lived, but Half Moon's fear scent was overpowering it by a long shot._

_"It's like he just fell of the side of the earth." Stone Song whispered. Half Moon wasn't listening. She was too deep into the pain of losing the one she loved. She raised her head, giving a long drawn out cry of agony. Jay's Wing was gone...gone in no hope of ever coming back. Dove's Wing followed her howl._

_"Oh Jay's Wing, " Dove's Wing cried painfully, "Where are you?"_

Half Moon sighed, shaking the painful memories from her mind. They did go on, of course, without Jay's Wing. The whole time, Half Moon had barely talked to anyone, and many times she thought of just 'falling' off a cliff to be with Jay's Wing once again. A day didn't go by without her thinking of him.

They did find the caves, and life went on like he didn't ever live on the earth. Well, that's a lie. There were four that kept his memory alive. Stone Song every morning would pray thanks to Jay's Wing for helping them find their new home. When Stone Song's kits had kits, he named one Stoneteller, and little did he know that his grandson would one day meet Jay's Wing.

Fish Leap constantly mourned for his lost friend, and he always had to remind himself that Jay's Wing wouldn't answer if he turned to ask him something. Him, Dove's Wing and Half Moon found a beautiful spot of soil right beside the edge of their territory to be Jay's Wing's burial spot. Because there was no body to burry, the instead burried a blue jay's feather.

Dove's Wing was quiet and didn't talk much after she lost him. She was truly alone now, with her parents and brother dead. Her eyes never did regain their bright and happy light. Even when Fish Leap told her he loved her, her sparkle in her eyes was missing. Even when they soon had four fluffy kits, her eyes were still dull.

But if you were to ask anyone, the one who suffered the most had to be Half Moon. She didn't talk to anyone but Dove's Wing and usually it was about how much she missed Jay's Wing. She was in her own little bubble for awhile, only barely keeping herself alive. She did come out of her bubble after some time. She thought that maybe if she found a mate, the pain would ease.

Sea Salt loved her more than she could have ever loved him back. When she had kits, she named one kit that was a gray tabby tom with blue eyes Jay's Wing. Sea Salt didn't ask why, but he knew already. And he accepted it with much more self control than any other cat could have.

Half Moon gave a grumble, she didn't even want to think about her past life! It was all to painful and hard and she knew that tears would be the only result of it. She ran up the slope leading to the 'moon pool' or that's what they called it now. She slowed her pace when she started getting closer. Another memory was beating at the hard metal cage in her mind. It was when she learned who Jay's Feather really was. It was a dream, where she was looking for someone to give her some answeres. It was after her death and who did she meet? Rock.

She had died at a young age, right after her second litter of kits were born. It wasn't painful, it was quite peaceful. She was hoping so hard to find Jay's Wing there that it hurt, but much to her dismay he still hadn't shown.

She thought maybe if she were to seek him out she would find him, but she met Rock instead.

She closed her eyes as the memory broke free, rattling around in her head.

_"Jay's Wing? Are you there?" Half Moon called out, looking around the deserted wastelands. She highly doubted that she would find her love here, but she made a promise to herself that she would stop at nothing to find him. She sighed, ever after her death she hadn't stopped looking. She trudged on, giving a disgusted groan as she lifted her paw from a puddle of mud._

_"Oh Jay's Wing, where are you?" She groaned._

_"You won't find Jay's Wing here." A low aged voice mewed. Half Moon spun around to see a hairless, blind cat with bulding veins standing behind her. She took a fearful step back._

_"Like I said, is that you won't find Jay's Wing here, " The cat repeated and then chuckled, "In fact you won't find Jay's Wing any where in the skies." The cat mused. And when Half Moon didn't answer he narrowed his eyes, "Or should I say Jaypaw."_

_This seemed to snap Half Moon out of her faze. She fell backwards. The cat stepped up forward._

_"Who are you!" She demanded, "And who's Jaypaw!" The cat chuckled._

_"Ah, so many questions will long answers." He laughed._

_"Please, just answer my questions." She pleaded._

_"I am Rock, I still watch the caves you abandoned...with Fallen Leaves at my side." He mewed, turning his gaze onto her._

_"Fallen Leaves?" She gasped._

_"He's missing you...forever wandering the caves after you deserted him. Deserted us!" Rock snarled._

_"We had to leave! And we thought that you were dead!" She retorted. Rock sighed._

_"But enough of that! What do you mean about Jay's Wing?" She asked, a stab of painful memories overflowing in her words._

_"Jay's Wing is not going to find you here...in fact he doesn't even live up in the skies." He answered. Half Moon sighed, she wasn't going to find anything else about Jay's Wing._

_"Okay, well who is Jaypaw?" She asked._

_"Jaypaw is Jay's Wing." He answered._

_"What?" She hissed._

_"Remember when he came out of the tunnels and was talking nonesense?" Rock asked._

_"Yeah so?" She asked._

_"And when he said he was from a place called ThunderClan, remember?" He questioned._

_"Yeah..."_

_"He wasn't lying." Rock mewed._

_"But...but...so this Jaypaw was in the body of Jay's Wing?" Half Moon asked._

_"No, Jaypaw was always Jay's Wing." Rock answered._

_"But what about before the tunnels...was that Jay's Wing then?" She asked hopefully._

_"Nope, Jaypaw was always Jay's Wing." Rock answered._

_"So I fell in love with this Jaypaw cat!" Half Moon roared._

_"Yep, he's Jay's Wing's alter ego." Rock mewed happily._

_"But how...before the tunnel..." Half Moon sputtered, as she failed to find a way to make the sentance form._

_"There are things even StarClan can't explain." He answered with a bemused expression. He waved Half Moon over when she gave him confused looks._

For the next few days, Rock explained to her all about the Clans, the warrior code, famous cats, and to her happiness, Jaypaw. By the time it was done, she could have passed for a real warrior. In fact, she started warming up to the name of Halfmoon, warrior and mate of Jaypaw. But it wasn't enough. Even if she knew everything that she, and more than anyone else, could know about Jaypaw's world, she wasn't with him.

After that, she demanded from Rock to know where Jaypaw lived. After she had forced it out of him, she followed the stars and every minuet of the day, she was watching him. Following him, and feeling what he was. She was always careful to never expose herself though, she just watched. And it was almost enough because she was in love with Jaypaw.

She didn't mind he was blind, she didn't mind that he was alive and she was dead (okay a little), and she didn't care that he had probally forgotten all about her-or that he didn't even know she exsisted. She watched when he went into the tunnels and came back out with a expression telling her that he knew. And she was glad. And that brought her up to where she stood now.

She kept going, skirting the WindClan's territory line mark, up to the Moon Pool. She was just to the ridge, when she stopped. Something wasn't right. Behind a bush shivered.

"Shh...she'll hear us." A familiar voice shushed. Half Moon spun around, her green eyes blazing fire.

"Dove's Wing! What are you doing!" Half Moon demanded. Dove's Wing rolled out of the bush, with Fish Leap right at her heels.

"What are you doing here!" She growled.

"We miss Jay's Wing too...we want to see him get his medicine cat name." Dove's Wing whimpered. Half Moon cursed herself silently, whishing that she hadn't told her friends about the clans and Jaypaw; although they still referred to him as Jaypaw.

"Jaypaw is his name!" Half Moon corrected.

"Whatever...he's my brother." Dove's Wing mewed.

"And he's my best friend!" Fish Leap chipped in.

"Yes, I know that! And he's my soul mate." Half Moon grumbled, and then sighed and lowered her voice, "And I know that you love him just as much as I do-but this is something that I have to do alone."

Dove's Wing's eyes blazed. "You do not! I am going to see my brother!" She snarled. Just then a wind caught Half Moon's attention. It was the smell of more cats.

"Wait..." Half Moon murmured.

"No! I'm tired of waiting!" Dove's Wing hissed.

"Did you by chance bring anyone with you?" Half Moon asked Fish Leap. He shurgged.

"Just Falling Rain, Falcon's Swoop, and Fallen Leaves." He answered.

"You brought Fallen Leaves and her," Half Moon fumed jerking her tail at a brooding Dove's Wing, "parents?"

"Why not? They all want to see Jay's Wing get his name." He mewed.

"Wait I thought Fallen Leaves couldn't leave the caves?" Half Moon asked.

"About that..." Fish Leap murmured but was cut off by an angry Dove's Wing.

"I am going to see Jay's Wing!" She yowled. Half Moon flinched.

"Look, I really think I should do this alone..." She murmured to her friend.

"Why you? I mean, why not I go alone!" Dove's Wing demanded to know.

"Look, Dove's Wing. This is my true love. The one I have to be with." She whispered.

"But what about Sea Salt?" Fish Leap asked.

"I love him, but not nearly as much as I love Jaypaw. And he knows that." Half Moon answered with an almost sorry edge to her voice.

"If you go alone will you promise to come and see us once and awhile?" Fish Leap asked. When Half Moon looked at him strangly, he let out a groan.

"Don't look at me like you serioulsy don't know what I'm talking about." He moaned.

"But I don't." She answered.

"Come on Half Moon, your mother and father barely even talk to you, your kits are now straining to remember your face, your grandchildren don't even know you, and Sea Salt has been mouring without you." Fish Leap sighed.

"All that?" Half Moon murmured. He nodded.

"Dove's Wing?" Half Moon asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Look, it's not that I dont' love you dearly but I need to do this by myself. I didn't find my happy ending like you and Fish Leap did- and I'm hoping I can find it tonight." She pleaded.

"What do you mean by that?" Fish Leap asked.

"I mean when Jaypaw dreams, I'm going to ask his StarClan cats if I can talk to him alone. And then I'm going to tell him how I feel. That's why no one else can go." Half Moon explained.

"But-" Dove's Wing started to protest. She was cut off by a gracious voice.

"No Dove's Wing, Half Moon is right." A voice mewed as a beautiful and slender she-cat stepped out of the shadows.

"Falcon's Swoop..." Half Moon acknowledged. She gave a warm smile and then turned to her daughter.

"I want to see Jaypaw just as much as you, but after hearing all this I think Half Moon is right. She needs to do this alone." She mewed. Half Moon gave her a thankful smile. And then, quietly Falcon's Swoop led Fish Leap and Dove's Wing back into the shadows. Fish Leap looked back, mouthing 'Good Luck' to her. She gave a thin smile. She would need all the help she could get.

She looked up into the sky, she was early-they wouldn't be arriving for some time. Atleast it would give her more time to sort things out with StarClan cats. She confidently padded down the hollow, but stopped short when the ancestors of the Clan cats turned around.

A blue she-cat narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you?" The cat asked, "You're not from the clans."

"Ah, Half Moon!" An voice called from the crowd. The blue cat turned around and looked through the crowd. And from the gathered cats, Rock stepped out.

"You know this girl, Rock?" She asked. Rock nodded.

"Very well, Bluestar. She has reason for being here." Rock answered, his blindless gaze focused on Blustar.

"Yes, I uh...want to see Jaypaw get his medicine cat name." She answered, losing all confidence to ask to see Jaypaw alone. Bluestar looked surpised at Half Moon's knowledge of clan life.

"You taught her well Rock." A silver RiverClan cat mused quietly.

"I tried, Silverstream." Rock answered humbly. Half Moon took a step foward to Bluestar. Bluestar shortened the space between them by grasping Half Moon's tail with her own. Then Bluestar closed her eyes.

"Hmmm, you've had a rough love life...and a interesting story to tell." Bluestar murmured quietly, Half Moon's heart quickened. Bluestar was reading her mind. After quite some time, Bluestar reopened her eyes. And they were cold.

"But you're reason for being here is not the only one you told us." Bluestar whispered. Half Moon felt herself blush under her pelt. Bluestar gave a small, sympathetic, smile.

"Please, Half Moon- follow me." She meowed gently, leading Half Moon to a shining pool not to far from the moon pool.

"Half Moon, look in to the water." She instructed. Half Moon did as she was told, "Now what do you see."

"I see, Jaypaw in the medicine cat den." She answered, and felt her heart jump out of her chest.

"Yes, you see Rock may have left this out but Jaypaw can never take on a mate. And that's why your idea might not work." Bluestar told her. Half Moon felt tears, but held them in.

"But what if he gives up the life of a medicine cat?" She chocked out.

"Look into the pool again." Bluestar mewed. The water swirled and shifted and the next picture was Jaypaw lovingly licking a fluffy gray cat while three kits bounced around them. Half Moon felt her heart stop.

"Who is that?" Half Moon asked, now letting a tear roll down her cheek.

"The gray cat is a cat named Cinderheart, and those are their kits." Bluestar explained. Half Moon broke down by the pool, feeling her legs buckle under her.

"But..." She started to say but couldn't force the words out.

"You would not be forgotten, though." Bluestar cooed gently and the picture gave a close up on a white kitten, "That kit would be named Halfkit and Jaypaw would request that her warrior name be Half Moon. But this is only if he gives up his medicine cat life." Bluestar warned.

"Will he?"

"Half Moon, there are things that even I can not see." She mewed, a far away look in her eyes.

"Now I see my plan would do no good-but I still want to see him get his medicine cat name." She requested.

"Of course." Bluestar agreed. Both she-cats made their way back down to the group to see the medicine cats arriving. Half Moon felt her heart start again when Jaypaw followed Leafpool obediently down into the hollow. She watched him like a hawk.

Jaypaw was just about to drink the water when Leafpool called out, "Wait! Before we share tongues with StarClan, I have a task to do. StarClan has shown me that it is time I give Jaypaw his full name."

Even Half Moon didn't need Bluestar's skills to show her that Jaypaw was nervous, surprised, and excited all at the same time. Jaypaw didn't speak, his mouth hanging open.

"What is it Jaypaw? Badger got your tongue?" Leafpool asked affectionatly.

"I...no...thank you!" Jaypaw managed to stammer.

Jaypaw padded over to the other side of the pool to Leafpool, looking at each of the other medicine cats with pride. They exchanged his gaze. He stood before Leafpool and she looked at him fondly.

"I, Leafpool, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat and with your help he will serve his Clan for many moons." Leafpool repeated the words passed down to her, as Jaypaw seemed he couldn't quite grasp the idea that he was getting his full name. But still, he held his head high.

"Jaypaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan life, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" She asked. Half Moon flinched and felt strong emotions coming off a she-cat that looked like Cinderheart exactly, at the cost of his life...

"I do!" He answered clearly and confidently. Just then, a light breeze was carried down and across Half Moon's fur. Her scent twisted and trailed down to Jaypaw, who perked up at the smell of the white cat. He looked around as if he could find her, a smile splashed across his face.

"He knows I'm here..." Half Moon murmured, feeling the tears again. Jaypaw whispered something but Half Moon caught it.

"Oh, Half Moon." He whispered.

"Oh, Jaypaw." Half Moon whispered back.

"Very interesting... his thoughs are interesting." Silverstream murmured to Half Moon.

"What's he thinking?" She hissed quietly back to Silverstream.

"His thoughts are 'I hope Half Moon understands what this means. And he hopes you know that because of this he could never love you how you wanted him to-or rather how he wanted to love you as well.' Oh, and he's more than estatic that you came to watch this." Silverstream told her. Half Moon smiled.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat!" Leafpool stopped. Half Moon wondered idily if she would name him Jaywing. That would of course make it easier for Half Moon and her friends...

"Jaypaw from this moment on you will be known as Jayfeather," Leafpool's voice shook with everlasting emotion so deep, Half Moon knew that there was some connection, "StarClan honors your skill and your thirst for knowledge. You have saved the lives of many cats."

"Of course he did." Half Moon chuckled.

The naming ceremony ended, and Jayfeather layed down to lap the cold star like water. Bluestar gently nudged Half Moon back, although she desperatly wanted to say maybe just 'hi'? But she followed the cat, without demanding any explanation.

"You can stay and watch, but don't let him see you." Bluestar compromised when Half Moon asked to say hi.

Jayfeather appeared, and the scene beneath Half Moon's paws shifted to a beautiful meadow. She shrunk behind a bush, her breathing leveled as Jayfeather sat down expectantly. He was so close, so near. If she had wanted to, she would have been able to reach out a claw and touch his pelt.

A movement on the other side of the clearing caught both of their attention. Three bright glowing eyes were illuminated in the darkness. Two of the eyes looked older than a pair that floated down near the ground. The shortest pair of eyes stepped out of the shadows to show a beautiful silver tabby.

The cat's pelt was studded with more stars than any other cat could ever have and her eyes shown with happiness when she reached the newly named medicine cat. Half Moon watched her, restraining the low angry growl that was rising in her stomach.

"Jayfeather, what a wonderful name." The cat purred, rubbing her cheek against his. Some of her stars caught on his pelt. Half Moon felt a twing of jealousy as the beautiful cat shot a dazzling smile in Jayfeather's direction. Jayfeather reacted with a low purr. Half Moon dug her claws into the ground to keep herself from clawing the cat's (named Brightspirit she found later) pelt.

The rest of the meeting went through one ear and out the other. She it was almost nausiating to watch Brightspirit's flirting while Jayfeather unknowingly soaked it all in. It made Half Moon sick to her stomach. She was almost jumping for joy when Brightspirit left, and Jayfeather vanished. His time in the skies were up.

Half Moon blinked, and in that time she was back in the gathering of StarClan cats. Bluestar stepped forward, letting out a low purr of amusement when she touched a single paw to Half Moon's pelt. Half Moon rolled her eyes; the whole read your mind's inner thoughts things were getting annoying.

"Most other cats think that too." Bluestar whispered so quietly Half Moon strained to hear it.

"Half Moon, you have been through a great deal of pain and loss, I think that you should be a member of StarClan." Bluestar offered her. Half Moon was taken aback.

"Me? But why?" She asked, shock running through her veins.

"You would be able to watch Jayfeather and his future from a more advanced way." Bluestar pointed out, "And I have a feeling that you could posess a strength."

"Strength?"

"How I can read you inner thoughts and Silverstream can read your mind. That is a strength." Bluestar explained. Half Moon felt a wave of questions coming on, but she was too numb from surprise to ask any.

"So, will you let us make you a StarClan member?" Silverstream asked excitedly. Half Moon felt so many things that she could say, so much graditude, but she only answered with a feeble nod.

"All StarClan cats that wish, please join us by the Moon Pool for a meeting!" Bluestar called out. Cats streamed from the shadows, their pelts and eyes glinting with tiny stars.

"Cats of StarClan, this is Half Moon. She has a cat that has suffered a great deal and has traveled many forests to make contact..." Bluestar told the gathered cats a quick summary of Half Moon's life and death.

Half Moon felt the eyes of many cats on her, and she scuffled her feet in the ground. She only looked up when Bluestar called her name.

"Half Moon, for awhile your life was dark and faded and even in death it seemed there was no light. You have seen death, suffering, and sadness. But now we offer you love, happiness, and a brighter outlook. Do you accept our invitation?" Bluestar asked.

"Yes, i do." Half Moon answered feeling the words flow out with ease.

"Then Half Moon, from this moment on you will be known as Shadowedmoon. You will live here, and help us." Shadowedmoon stood, feeling her legs become like jelly.

"Shadowedmoon! Shadowedmoon!" The crowd cheered and Bluestar touched her nose to Shadowedmoon's. The white cat felt a jolt of power and warmth fill her body. Her pelt became filled with more stars than she had before and she knew that this is where she belonged.

Bluestar turned to Shadowedmoon. "Welcome home, Shadowedmoon." She whispered.

"Thank you Bluestar." Shadowedmoon answered, "But sometimes I need to back to my family."

"Of course, and I would expect that you want to be called Half Moon around them again?" She asked. Shadowedmoon nodded.

"Yes, I would." She agreed.

"Yes, but in StarClan's hunting grounds you are Shadowedmoon." She intructed.

"Wouldn't want it any other way." She answered. Bluestar hesitated, looking her over carefully.

"Spottedleaf!" Bluestar called and a young mulit-colored she-cat came bounding over.

"Yes, Bluestar?" The cat called Spottedleaf asked.

"You will teach Shadowedmoon the ways of StarClan-and share a den with her. I think you will find that you both have a lot in common." Bluestar mewed with a purr. Spottedleaf nodded, grinning brightly at the new StarClan cat.

Shadowedmoon stared into the she-cat's eyes. The amber was glinted with excitement. A warm jolt ran down Shadowedmoon's spine. She looked harder into Spottedleaf's eyes, and she reilized that it was like looking into a mirror. Like an exact replica of herself. She didn't know how she knew, but both girls had lost the chance to ever get close to the ones that they loved and watched them from StarClan.

Spottedleaf gave a thin smile. "We have a lot in common." She whispered, "Come on." She mewed and started walking away. Shadowedmoon followed like an obedient kit. Bluestar watched them go. Shadowedmoon had potentail and she desereved this place in StarClan much more so than most. She would be loved.

The clearing with the pool lay desererted...well almost. Bluestar stood on the edge of the clearing, her eyes like silver razors as she scanned the area. Her pelt glinted in the moonlight. She gave a little smile, there was no one there besides her. Everyone else had gone to bed or hunting else where. Shadowedmoon had gone back to her family for awhile, to tell the news and to bond like she had promised. She was a good cat, but still...

Bluestar swiftly ran to the pool and looked down. She crinkled her forehead when it stood still. She stifled a moan and closed her eyes. So much swirled in her head.

"Troubled Bluestar?" A voice asked. She didn't open her eyes and was faintly aware as a cat sat down beside her. She opened one eye to look down into the pool. It was still silent.

"Just a bit, Rock." She atmitted. The old blind cat nodded, his blind eyes understanding.

"But about what?" He asked with confusion as the understand melted away, "The day has been great."

Bluestar opened both her eyes this time. "Yes..." She pulled the world out longer, "But..." She concentrated on the water in the pool. This time it swirled and a picture of Shadowedmoon appeared. Bluestar could feel hot waves of confusion floating off of him.

"Shadowedmoon?" He gasped, "But what is there to worry about?" He demanded. Bluestar sighed as she tried to pick out the right words.

"Shadowedmoon came to see Jayfeather." She started slowly.

"Yes, of course."

"And to make her be comitted to her powers that she has, I showed her this future if Jayfeather stops becoming a medicine cat." Bluestar explained and the water showed a picture of Jayfeather and Cinderheart with their kits.

"Is this a real future, a picture I mean?" Asked Rock. Bluestar hung her head.

"It is, but..."

"I can tell you're hiding something Bluestar." Rock pressed with a frown.

"What I didn't show Shadowedmoon is this, which will happen." Bluestar told him guilty and nodded toward the pool. It swirled to reveal a picture of Jayfeather and Shadowedmoon sleeping together, their tails intertwined.

"And this is the future! And you didn't show her!" Rock hissed with disgust, slapping at the water with outstreached claws. The picture vanished. Bluestar kept her calm face.

"It's for the best-she didn't have to know! And she will never know!" Bluestar rebuttled and then hinted the promise to Rock. The old cat calmed down, his breathing leveled. He sat in silence.

"You're right, Bluestar." He croaked hoarsly, "Shadowedmoon will never know, and I won't tell her." Rock agreed. Bluestar dipped her head.

"Thank you Rock."

"Now," Rock mewed with a glint in his eyes, "Let's see what else these two young cats have in store for them." He asked the pool and for the rest of the night the two cats sat and watched. Rock was totally obsorbed but Bluestar couldn't help but feel a nagging feeling at it, like a itch or a tick she couldn't reach or scratch.

"It's for the best." She repeated inwardly, trying to convince herself a lie.

**Don't worry! I won't abandon the trilogy, it will be the next update! Review if u wanna see it sooner :)**


	7. Mousewhisker and Hollyleaf

**Yes, hello there, not dead :)**

**Not gunna lie. I haven't been working on part three, and I don't know when I will. Don't ask. I need inspiration to do it, and reviews greatly help. I'm about 1/4 through. I'm not going to promise it will be the next up. Maybe it will be the last chapter or something. I don't know.**

**This couple was suggested to me and it is Hollyleaf and Mousewhisker. I jsut started writing. I've missed warrior fanfiction :)**

**This is placed after book six that has not been released yet. But it has been confirmed there will be a HUGE battle and Hollyleaf will return...this is my take on it. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

The wind whispered to me. I could hear it. The way that it brushed against my fur soothed me greatly. Almost reminded me that I wasn't alone here anymore.

But then, sometimes, the facade would crumble and I would bitterly remember how everything had been destroyed in my fits of rage. It had been red across my vision, blinding me and letting the usually well-kept monster inside of me feed.

I almost wished, sometimes, I could go back and change everything. Perhaps not change the actions of others, because I wouldn't be here right now, but the actions of myself. If I really tried, I could have kept the beast at bay. I could have still been sleeping comfortably in the Warrior's den right now, or maybe even the Queen's area.

I guess I would never know.

Dreams came to me that night, as they often did.

I was young- my black fur was still fluffy and kit-like, my eyes wide with wonder. I tottered around, searching for my family. But I could never find them. My mother and father's faces were always the most concealed in the fog. Sometimes, my mother's face would be ginger and sometimes brown. Sometimes, I could feel a raspy tongue over my ears, as a warm embrace coddled me. But never could I see the face.

And for my father, he appeared even less. But I could almost feel his presence reaching out to me. At times, it was a dusty-black furred tom, strong and lean and wild as the wind. Other times, it was a tabby- careful, sturdy, and caring.

In these dreams, the feelings I missed the most was the feeling of two pelts as soft as my own squishing me between them. Gold and Gray. Blue and Yellow. Jayfeather and Lionblaze. Oh, how I longed for my siblings once again!

I spent a lot of time self loathing, down in those caves. Hating myself, and hating the word. A lot of self-mourning too. Feeling sorry for myself, forgetting the will to even live at times. But, I always kept moving forward- for something, pushed me on.

It was a long time in darkness in those caves, alone. Once, I heard the cracking of a cat falling down, and I caught a wiff of my old clan. I felt tears prickling in the back of my eyes when I couldn't identify whom. Then there were more scents. I nearly leapt out of the caves, the ever-twining paths, and shout-

"Look at me! It's Hollyleaf! I'm alive!"

But I didn't.

I couldn't...not after this long. I didn't know what I'd say, how to even act after. How to face my family...my clan...all the other clans.

I killed a perfectly good warrior in cold blood! Only to then go and do exactly what he was about to! I was such a bleeding hypocrite! It sickened me.

But, I watched and did cry as my brothers came down searching for my body. Obviously, they'd never find it, but the pain in both their eyes was enough to push aside my self-loathing and cover them with frantic, wet, licks. How were the doing? Jayfeather looked older and more elderly, while Lionblaze seemed to be holding years of wisdom in his yellow eyes I once knew so well. They were gone much to soon.

Sometimes, two shady figures of cats came to visit me. One was ugly- buldging eyes, hairless pelt with the exception of a few patches that seemed to only be held on by cobwebs. Frankly, he scared me.

The other cat, a quiet, soft voiced tom I liked. He reminded me of someone who I might have remembered long before. I no longer could tell night from day, seasons to seasons, or moons to moons. Not even StarClan knew how long I'd rotted in here.

I didn't see real cats for a long time after the cave broke in, and my brothers came.

It happened like any other day- I was cleaning my fur after eating my meal of fish (there were a lot near the opening of the stream, and I'd actually grown fond of the taste), lounging by the water. It was icy cold and I suspected it was winter because of that. There was a crackling sound and I pricked my ears and looked up. Dirt fell from the sky, flaking my nose. I shook my head and stood up- only to see two things happen at once.

The first was that the roof broke above me and the second was that a ball of fur landed directly on top of me. I could already tell it was a ThunderClan cat.

_Oh no! I have to get away before he sees me! _

These were my thoughts and I tried to shrug the lump from me, but it was obviously a tom- well packed and heavy!

There was some grumbling from the tom above me, a weak moaning. He was limp when I pushed him from me and darted into the shadows. I peered cautiously around the rock, expecting to see the cat following me or looking around with confusion, but he lay in the same position that I had pushed him into.

And, already, there was a pool of scarlet around his pelt and dripping into the rushing stream.

I went over my options. A) I could leave this poor cat to die- seeing as though it's obvious he would, if I didn't do something. I denied this choice at once- he was a ThunderClan cat!

Okay, so I could go either now go and try to find help or save him myself. I HAD been training as a medicine cat for a short while, and still recalled some things. Plus, I had to keep herself healthy, and was actually quite practiced now. But...could I risk letting this cat know I was alive? Oh! I wished he'd been another clan cat! No...I suspected I was quite popular, and therefore would be known to any cat.

I looked up from my pondering to see that the pool of blood had greatened now, and carefully padded out to him.

At closer inspection, my spine went cold. Foxdung! It was Mousewhisker! He'd know me for sure! If it had been a new warrior, one that had been born after I'd left, or too young to remember me, maybe it would have been okay. But Mousewhisker...well, I was even more unsure about this whole thing.

But, I saw his once fluffy gray and white pelt was slicked black with crimson liquid. And his whole body was nearly mutilated! What...thing...could have done this damage to a cat? I started at his face, looking down his body. The damage was extensive.

His once handsome face was torn. A whole ear was shredded, and part of his jaw was torn open, showing his teeth, the would reaching up to his left eye- which was a bloody mess.

His whole body was covered in gashes long and deep, but the worst was one that was split right down the stomach, where most of the blood was coming from. One of his front paws was burned badly, and one of his back legs was bent at an odd angle, with a bit of bone sticking through. His tail was nearly non-existent.

I didn't know if I could save him. I checked to see if he was still bleeding and began pacing frantically when he was.

"Fallen Leaves!" I yowled into the caverns, not caring if anyone heard anymore. I yowled even louder, praying so hard to StarClan that he would answer.

He replied almost at once, bounding down to meet me.

"What's up, Hollyleaf?" He started, but skidded to a stop once he saw my frantic look. He skid right through me, as only ghosts can do- which, by the was, was the freakiest feeling in the word! I spun around.

"You can pick things up, right? Like real things? If your _really _try?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

I led him over to Mousewhisker. A whimper escaped his lips.

"I need to save him. But...I can't leave him...so, I need herbs. And moss. And food. And water- oh, I'd need the whole of ThunderClan to save him!" I wailed, now adment that I would NOT let him die. Not now that I'd set my mind to it.

Fallen Leaves padded hesitantly up to him. "Hollyleaf- I don't even know if he's going to make it. He has minuets, I'd say." He warned. I turned my icy gaze on him.

"Then you'd better hurry up with those herbs and get down here." I said through gritted teeth. Fallen Leaves began backing up.

"I'll hurry!" He assured, "Just...don't be surprised if even the herbs can't save him."

"He won't die!" I yowled, "I won't let him!" But Fallen Leaves' figure had already vanished like mist. I began to lick down Mousewhisker's pelt, the salty tang of blood on my lips. As I cleaned his pelt, I could feel his breaths growing shorter and more spaced.

"Don't you dare die, Mousewhisker! Please, don't die!" I growled, licking harder.

"Got the herbs." A floating voice said behind me, and I turned to see the herbs floating in the air.

"Fallen Leaves? I can't even see you!" The herbs dropped to the ground with a dull thud.

"I know. Be darn happy I got these for you, because I've used all my strength to be able to pick them up. You won't see my for awhile." He sounded more ticked off than one would be when trying to save a life.

"What's got you're fur in a twist? Do you want him to die?" I demanded, but no longer could I feel Fallen Leaves' presence around me. He'd just left. Anger seethed inside of me. What was his problem?

I didn't have time to dwell on this thought. Instead, I focused all of my energy on saving my old friend.

As I caked cobwebs onto his scars, I wondered what happened to him? He was an absoulte mess. I didn't know if he'd be able to hear out of that one ear that was demolished, or see from the eye that had been hurt. I didn't try to save those first, though, I just tried to save his life- which meant me watching his stomach. I'd saved some sap from a tree that hung close to the entrance, and tried to make the wound stay together by applying it, but blood still leaked through. I had to change his cobwebs a lot.

But he was still alive. That was good, right?

The more I looked after him, the more I thought about what to do. I obviously had to save him fully- it would be a long time before he could walk with his legs twisted so and his pad nearly burned off. When he began to wake, I would run into the shadows and only talk- but not let him see me. Or I'd make up a name. Or something. He couldn't know who I was though.

It was roughly three days before he began waking. I'd been feeding him and making him drink carefully, trying to avoid the part of his jaw that was missing fur and skin. It was really difficult, but I was determind. He at first made a groaning noise, and quickly I pulled a freshly caught squirrel in front of him (I'd ventured outside into the snow, because I remembered he'd liked them) to find it. I had been nearly devestated by what I found.

ThunderClan's territory was destroyed. It made me want to cry. I had to find out what happened from Mousewhisker, now.

Fallen Leaves still hadn't been around. Usually he was at my tail all the time, begging for attention. After both of us being alone, he was a nice friend. I sorta missed his company.

I darted back into the shadows just as he opened his sleepy, green eyes.

I saw him adjust to the dim light, and look around with confusion. When he saw the cobwebs and state his body was in, he began to squirm. Of course, he couldn't get up, but still...I winced as he made a face of pain.

"Don't move!" I demanded, trying to make my voice higher than usual.

_Don't recognize me, please don't! _

"Whose there?" He swung his head around tried to stand up to find me.

"You dimwitted mouse; you're in a horrible state! _Don't move!_" I said with more force.

"What did you do to me? You coward, show yourself!" He said, "What kind of sick and twisted cat maims others?" His fur (Or the places it wasn't plastered down) bristled. Without thinking, I ran from my hinding place, my voice twisted with rage.

"Me? Sick and twisted? For your information, you ungrateful cat, I saved you! You rudely fell on top of me three days ago, and nearly died! You should be kissing the ground I walk on!" I exploded, staring him down.

He stared at me, looking slightly sick, and that's when I realized I'd stepped from my hiding place. His lips moved, like he wanted to form words, but to no avail.

"The battle..." He whispered faintly, and looked up. The hole from where he fell was still there- as I couldn't move him without risking further injury.

"What battle?" I tilted my head in confusion, fear clenching my stomach. He looked away.

"Who are you?" He avoided the question. Ok, so he didn't want to talk. No big deal, "What are you doing here? What clan are you from?" He asked. I decided it was best to act innocent.

"Clans? What are 'clans'?" I scrunched my nose, pretending I had no idea what it was, "My name is Nightshade...I'm a loner. I came to this territory, but saw cats already living there. I discovered under here and decided that I saw safe." I lied.

"How long have you been down here?" Mousewhisker asked.

"Too long." I answered vaugly, "What's you're name?"

"Mousewhisker." He said, which I so obviously knew. Still pretending to be a loner I laughed.

"That's an odd name!" I mewed.

"Is not! It's a warrior name!"

"Warrior name?"

Mousewhisker sighed, "I'll explain later. Too much to say...I'm starved!"

"That's what the squirrel is for." I pointed with my tail, "Eat up- you need to save strength to get better." I said. He bent down, but then retreated.

"What's wrong with my jaw?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I twitched my nail nevously, hoping to skirt around the question.

"Don't play dumb, what happened! I can feel it when It tried to chew!" He demanded. Geeze, was he always this bossy? Then again...his brother WAS Berrynose. I stared at him, faintly remembering Brightheart. What had she done when she'd seen her face? How soon had they showed her; shock wouldn't be good for his condition.

But, in the end I gingerly laid my tail on his shoulders and beckoned him to a puddle. Dread and pain filled his one good eye when he saw his face.

"I'm look like a monster!" He said softly, and turned around and looked at his paws and tail, "I can barely walk! And...Blossomfall will never love me looking like this!" He wailed, "Why couldn't you just let me die!" He whispered.

I almost said 'because you're a ThunderClan cat', but instead I just sighed softly.

"Because I could save you. You're still alive, eh? Be thankful. When you get better and venture back outside, you're still going to have a family waiting- I bet." _Unlike me. _

_"_I don't even know...they all could be dead...everyone could be dead..." He looked away, and turned to me, "Do you have any family?"

I hesitated. Lie some more? Yes or no?

"Yeah, I do." I said quietly, "But...I don't see them anymore...we, well...you know..." Even I didn't know, but I couldn't speak anymore.

"Yeah. I know." He nodded, relief spreading into his eyes, "I'm glad someone else understands..."

"What happened with your family?" I was eager to find out what had become of my clan since leaving.

"My mom died awhile ago- her name was Daisy. She was a farm cat that came to ThunderClan- my clan- to protect me and my siblings. There are four clans, but ThunderClan is the best of the four, anyway. I have a sister named Hazeltail...and she's been distant lately. Mooning over some Tom...I think it's a cat outside the clan, the way she's been acting! And I have a brother; his name is Berrynose. He was in love with this cat named Honeyfern. But she was bitten by a snake and died. Now he's with her sister named Poppyfrost- and she gave him two kits, their apprentices now. Molepaw and Cherrypaw."

"Tell me more." I said, my mind whirling from this information. Mousewhisker seemed happy to talk about anything other than his face or current state, and they talked for a long time (Rather, he talked) until his eyes grew weary with sleep.

"Go to sleep; we had a long time...you can tell me more tomorrow." I advised, and he nodded, and feel asleep without a second thought. Already, I was enjoying his company.

One moon passed. Mousewhisker grew stronger everyday, and quickly began learning how to live with body so messed up. He talked to me, told me everything he knew about Warrior's life. The Warrior Code was still a sore spot for me to talk about (three guesses why) and I tried to avoid that as much as possible. But he told me everything about every cat. I was very glad to hear pretty much all were in good conditon. I felt silly, sitting there gossiping with Mousewhisker every day. But really, it wasn't so bad. There was a few cats that I waited for him to say.

First one: Ashfur. When I heard about how everyone was still mourning the warrior, my stomach clenched with guilt. _I"m so sorry Ashfur! I didn't mean to! _I yowled inside me, hoping he could hear.

"How did he die?" I whispered quietly the day he brought it up.

"No one knows to this day. I still think it was those crummy WindClan cats, but there's not enough evidence." He said glumly. I felt two conflicting emotions; the first was relief that I was still safe- no one knew still that I murdered him. Second, I felt bad that my father's clan was being blamed.

"But surely, there must be good WindClan cats?" I asked.

"Sure, there is." He shrugged, "I mean-Crowfeather is sure prickily, but not too bad. He did help us find our home. I wouldn't be a Clan cat if he and his friends hadn't been called here." I waited for him to say more, but he didn't.

The other cats I was waiting to hear about were my other parents (Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, and Leafpool) and my siblings. Mostly my siblings. I caught bits and pieces of their lives, glad to hear all were still alive. I missed all of them. Even Leafpool and my faux parents. Because they loved me, and for the longest time, she was my mother. And my father. And, sometimes, I still thought them as so.

I noted every time that Mousewhisker talked about a cat named Blossomfall that his eyes would grow misty with affection. This made my stomach tighten invoulentarily, although I wasn't sure why I was so annoyed by the fact.

"What's with this Blossomfall she-cat?" I asked, trying not to sound bitter, nearly a moon after.

"She's amazing!" Mousewhisker said entusiastically, "She's the prettiest cat on the whole lake. The way her eyes sparkle, and her fur shines...If I could wake up to he every morning I'd be the happiest cat on earth!" He said.

"Sounds like you really love her." I said dully, a painful pounding in my chest. His face fell.

"She dosen't love me though..." He whispered.

"Why not?" I said, annoyed with her already. If I could have a cat that loved me so much, I'd be loving him back just as much.

"She's head over heels for Foxleap." He muttered, "I know from the way she ignores me. But he has a mate and kits already; Cinderheart." He said, "And...I should just give up now. She'd never love me with a face like this." He sighed.

"If she dosen't love you for who you are, then she's a fool! You should be with someone who loves what you look like on the inside, not the outside!" I bristled.

"Nice thoughts, but with a pretty she-cat like her, I'm never going to get a chance with her...It's been so long. She's probably forgotten about me...not that she ever knew about me to begin with." He mumbled. It pulled on my heartstrings to see him so downcast.

"Nonsense, everything will work out. Those cats in the sky you talk of? StarClan? They will lead you to where you need to be, and who to be with. Everything works in the end." I assured.

He gave a lopsided grin at me. "You're a good friend, Nightshade. I don't think I've ever thanked you...for everything."

"I didn't do much." I shuffled my paws, feeling my whole body heat as he turned his beautiful green eye on me. So much more liquid and clear than my own muddy green.

"You saved me." The way he gazed at me made me want to just attack him and lick him all over and...

"I...h...have...to go." I stuttered and ran the other direction, and I twisted and trailed down the caverns until I was far away from him and his warm eyes.

"What is wrong with me? What's this pounding in my chest?" I whispered outloud in the darkness.

"You like him." I yelped and turned around, and saw Fallen Leaves.

"Nice of you to show up again!" I yelled at him, "Where the heck where you?"

"You like him." He repeated, and his voice shook, every word tinged with venom.

"'Course I do! He's the first friend beside you, the first living friend in who knows how long!" I said in confusion.

"No...you _like _him. How he likes Rosepetal."

"Impossible." I laughed, "I couldn't..." I whispered, my eyes widening.

"That pain in your heart? You like him...maybe even love." Fallen Leaves' eyes were distant, "It's raw jealousy you feel when he talks about her. The way he looks at you makes you happy, and you want to spend the rest of your life with him. When he was telling you how he felt about her, you wished it was you. Don't lie." He was bitter.

"Well...maybe, I mean..." I blubbered, feeling so lost, "But he could never like me. So I can't like him." I said with a frown.

"The heart loves who it does, we have little choice in our own choosing." Fallen Leaves looked at me with just a sad of face. I stared at him, then realization hit me like thunder.

"Do you...LIKE me?" I gasped, "But your'e a ghost! You're dead!" Fallen Leaves made a face.

"Define like." He whispered brokenly.

"No, no, nonono." I mewed deeply, moving back out into the pathways, "You can't like me!"

"Why can't I? As soon as I saw you with him I knew that you'd fall in love and leave me alone again!" He explained, "Please- let him go back to the forest! Stay and love me, I can make you happy!" Fallen Leaves begged. I licked my lips, and my body began to shake.

"Give me time. Don't come looking for me." I whispered and tail turned and ran to where I knew that he couldn't follow- out of the caves.

Thick white snow covered the whole ground, and I trudged through it all the way to ThunderClan camp. I was surprised I still remembered the way. All the way there, I could still the devastation that had rocked the forest- just like a moon ago. What had happened?

I made it all the way to the hollow without anyone finding me. I paused, staring out over the broken camp. Why had I come here? What could I say? How could I go in there? I pushed foward, creeping foward. Cats huddled close in the camp, their pelts ragged and eyes dull. I stayed at the top, hidden in the little protection that was left.

I could easily pick out Rosepetal from the crowd of cats, and sighed deeply. She was stunning. It was no wonder Mousewhisker loved her so. I could never be that beautiful.

I saw my brothers, and my throat constricted. Suddenly, I saw Jayfeather's head swivel. He looked right in my direction. He whispered something to Lionblaze and the two muttered something to Sandstorm. Where was Firestar? I realized with horror that they were coming my direction, I turned and fled back, finally diving behind a bush far away.

"Hollyleaf! Hollyleaf! Come out- I know you were at the top of the hollow! Please come out, we forgive you!" Lionblaze yowled through the forest.

"Please, Hollyleaf! We need your help to rebuild the clan! Hollyleaf!" The anguish in both of their voices made me throat want to cry. Suddenly, it was like I couldn't breathe. I needed air. I caught sight of their pelts, as I pretty much flew back to the caverns. What had that trip done for me? Made me see I never had a chance to go home or a chance with Mousewhisker.

When I was running back through the caves, I collided with a body. Once again, I ended up on the bottom.

"This seems to be a habit, me on top of you." Mousewhisker joked uneasily, "Where have you been- I was so worried."

"You, worried about me?" I mewed, picking myself off the ground and shaking the dust from my fur.

"'Course. You seemed upset, confused even when you left so suddenly. I've been looking all around!" He said. I bit my lip, about to tell him when I noticed a wound had reopened.

"What were you doing? Scaling the walls? Look at that!" I said, sighing.

"I couldn't find you! I thought...I dunno, something had happened." He murmured.

"Come back, let's redress that." I only said, my question burning on my mouth. He followed me obediently. We sat in silence and I redressed his wounds. Finally, I asked-

"What happened, that destroyed the forest so much. That hurt you. That left your clan in shambles, so much that two of your clan cats would seek help from...from a loner?" I whispered, my whole voice shaking as tears threatened on the edge of my vision.

Mousewhisker sighed sadly. "A war. I didn't want to tell you."

"Why?" I asked. He didn't answer that question.

"The war was horrible. It was The Dark Forest cats against all of us, the four clans, and StarClan...they couldn't die...not in our world. They were ruthless. I...think we won, but I was obviously dumped on you before I knew the outcome." He said, and began explaining the whole thing leading up to it. I had to sit down as I learned about the destruction of my beloved clanmates and home. I opened my mouth to ask a question, but he cut me off with a flick of his tail (or what was left of it).

"No. My turn for a question. What were you doing in ThunderClan territory?" He questioned.

"I...I was trying to find your camp. I don't know why...I saw it. It looks horrible; like the rest of the territory. But Rosepetal is still alive. I saw her." I didn't really want to tell him that, but the way his whole body lit up made me happy, somewhat.

"And...some cats just randomly asked you join them?" His voice was skeptical.

"Yeah, I guess their in such bad shape, they'd take in any old lump of fur." I shrugged.

"Hmm..." Mousewhisker didn't seem convinced.

After that, we became closer. But I began watching myself. I knew that if I got to far in, I'd never let him leave. It was difficult. Every time our pelts brushed, there were bolts of static. He was so warm and nice and comforting- he was the perfect tom! How could I not fall in love with him? One day I found myself curled up beside him, as we'd fallen asleep after talking into the long hours of the night.

"I'm sorry-," I began to apologize and move, but his tail twined around my leg, pulling me back close by him.

"You're warm." He murmured into my fur, and fell asleep in an instant.

After that, we just slept curled up to each other. Fallen Leaves wasn't around anymore; where he was I didn't know.

Soon, the day came when I knew he was strong enough and well healed to go back home. The knowledge grew heavy on my heart. I couldn't go back with him...saying good-bye would be the hardest thing I'd ever done.

"You can probably go home tomorrow." I whispered, "You're healthy enough." I whispered. Mousewhisker had never asked when he could leave, I noted, and now he only nodded sagely.

"Nightshade? Are you okay- you look a bit sick."

"I have to go...and do something." I said and turned sharply before he could see my sad expression. Should I go back with him? Lionblaze and Jayfeather said they forgave her...they must know. But could the rest of the clan? No...she was a killer. She deserved to spend the rest of her miserable life down here. It was night, and I lay on the highest rock that jutted out over the water. I came up here often to think. I didn't think Mousewhisker knew about it- until he sat by me.

"Come back with me, Hollyleaf." He whispered. I nearly fell off.

"What did you call me?" I whispered, spitting out each word.

"Your name, right? Because if your'e really not her...geeze, this would be embaressing..." He laughed, always one to joke.

"I...well...how did you know?" I asked.

"I could never forget your scent. I knew from the first moment. And _Holly_leaf and _Nightshade_?" He meowed, "I'm no medicine cat but I know those two are basically the same thing. Plus, just things you did...well, you lied pretty well. But not well enough."

"You don't understand, Mousewhisker, I can't go back." I whispered painfully.

"Everyone would be so happy! We totally forgive you for the gathering thing. Do you know how horrible we felt when we thought you died? How bad I felt?" He questioned.

"Don't say that! Cats miss you more, not me! I don't belong there!" I tried to convince him.

"You're a half-clan, true...but I'm not even Clan-born. You have a bigger right than I do." He said.

"I'm not talking about that." I whispered miserably, "And what would Rosepetal say?"

"What do you mean, what would she say? She's heard stories about you all her life. You're like a ledgend."

"Not in a good way, I'd assume."

"You are a good cat! Why would she matter?" Mousewhisker peppered me still.

"Because!" I spat at him angrily. Because I couldn't let myself go and watch the two frolic in their love or whaterver. It would be like I was bleeding all over, but no one would see the blood. Wait...this sounded familiar. Now, I understood Ashfur. I felt even more horrible about the whole thing. Oh- StarClan was cruel. Did they send me him just to teach me a lesson? Just to watch him be pulled out from under my nose? Tears began streaming down my fur.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered tenderly. I shook my head frantically, "Please, come back with me Hollyleaf! If anyone were to be mean to you, I'd defend you! I...I really like you..." He admitted.

"How you like Rosepetal though, huh? Or just as a friend! Don't even answer- I know the difference!" I leapt up and began stalking away.

"Isn't it enough? I don't know how I feel, okay, Hollyleaf? This is all new and different and weird to me! I don't know anything anymore, but I want to try to understand!" He followed me, cutting me off.

"You can't like me! Remember how I said that Rosepetal should love you for the you on the inside? Well, on the inside I'm a horrible cat! You don't deserve me!" I cried.

"What the foxdung are you talking about?" His voice was guarded.

"I killed Ashfur!" I yelled at him, "I'm horrible! I...I tricked him into going out alone and slit his throat by the river, and let you all believe it was a WindClan cat!" Mousewhisker's step faltered, and he stopped completley.

"You...what?" He gaped at me.

"See? I'm horrible! You don't want me. Just go back to your perfect little girlfriend and be happy! Go, Mousewhisker. Go back to people that actually want you!"

"What, you don't want me anymore?" He challenged, standing up. I prepared myself for the worst lie of my life.

"Yes. Leave. Go and have a million kittens with Rosepetal, and don't come back!"

"Fine!" He yelled, the first time I'd truly seen him angry, "Just throw away my feelings like crowfood! I will go and never come back! I'll tell everyone where you are, and what you did!"

"Go ahead! I'll proabably be dead by that time."

"See you never." Mousewhisker spat as he walked past me up and out of the caves. I looked away. He was gone.

A moon passed. Fallen Leaves began talking to me, but we both knew that I would only ever love him. I would die loving him- seeing how it may be soon. I was not eating, drinking, or having any will to live. I wondered if Rosepetal had thrown herself at him when he returned, and if she told him she loved him every day. If she was already pregnant with his kits. If the whole clan knew I was a killer. It didn't matter, not anymore.

Soon, I felt myself growing weaker. I was fine with death. It was maybe the only thing waiting for me. I felt my vision grow fuzzy, and my breath grow short. I smiled, and closed my eyes...

_Mousewhisker..._

I woke suddenly, disoridented. I gazed around, finally recognizing some familiar things. I was in the medicine cat's den of ThunderClan.

"You're awake!" A voice said with glee, and began licking me all over. I blinked, and coughed.

"Mouse...whisker?" I whispered.

"Yeah, it's me! Here...drink some water- you sound partched...and have some food! You're so skinny!" he entusiastically pushed a moss ball and a fish toward me, "I caught it myself- traded it with three voles to get it. I know you like them." He said rather proudly.

"What happened?" I asked, once I'd eaten and drunk.

"To me, or you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Both." I said with a chuckle.

"Well, with you...I got a vision from a ginger cat- Fallen Leaves, I think he said his name was- in a dream that said you were close to death. That you were starving yourself. I ran in the dead of night as quick as I could and found you lying there. You were so thin and frail...and I thought you were dead." He closed his eye, and drew in a shaky breath, looking at me, "You don't know how afraid I was. I ran back and got Lionblaze's and Jayfeather's help and we dragged you back here. You've been asleep three days. And just like you took care of me, I took care of you. I wouldn't let Jayfeather get near you unless it was telling me what herbs you needed. Probably not the best idea." He laughed.

"You saved me? But you're last words...you..." I started, but he shook his head.

"I came back. Everyone was happy to see me, including Rosepetal. She told me she was worried the whole time and liked me."

"Wonderful for you." I hissed bitterly.

"No, let me get to the rest of the story." He glared at me playfully, "Anyway, it was dark...she couldn't really see what I look like now. In the morning she was...disgusted with my appearence. She didn't love me for the inside- she tried, really, but looks were all to important to her. She dumped me half a moon ago."

"Oh..." I said, happiness filling my chest.

"I thought a lot about you, you know...about...possibly coming back for you. I never told anyone about, you know..." he licked his lips uneasily, "I'm really sorry. I realized soon that you loved me, and thats why you were acting so...odd. And...I love you too, Hollyleaf." He looked right at me.

"But-,"

"If you can love someone as 'disgusting' looking as me; see on the inside, you're not bad at all. I can forgive you, I already have because I know you feel more horrible than anything else in the world. And that's enough." He said firmly. I let the information sink in.

"What does the clan think about my return?"

"Most are happy; granted, there's not many left. The war really left them in shambles. And besides, we always need more kits. They figured me and you would be settling down soon. More like pleading." There was a sparkle to his eye. I laughed.

"Mousewhisker, you perverted cat!" I teased, although I was just as happy as he were.

"You can think of this as your first duty to the clan, your first one back." He suggested.

"Can I have a different job?" I fake-whined and Mousewhisker helped me up, and I nuzzled his neck.

"No. Because It's my job too, darlin'. It takes two to have a family." He reminded, "You ready to go and say hi to everyone, now that you're up?" He asked.

"I don't know..." I said softly, "I'm afraid."

"I'm right here.' He wrapped the little part of his tail around mine.

"Forever?" I asked.

"Of course."

* * *

**DONE! You know, at first, I really didn't like Hollyleaf. Now I love her. And her amazing parring with Mousewhisker :) I think I'll do other couples in this 'alternate universe' or what I would like it to be after the supposed big battle! Down below are a list of couples I will do, hopefully. Not promising any order or list or time of when it will be up, but these are ones I plan on doing. Maybe- depends which inspires me like these two did...**

**CinderxJayxWillow (part 3), SquirrelxBramble, FirexSandxCinder, GrayxSilver, LittlexCinder, BumblexIvy, RosexFox, ThornxTawny, TigerxDove, IcexLion, SquirrelxThorn, RavenxSand, FernxDust, AshxSqiurrel, LionxHeather, SpiderxHeather, FirexSpotted, BramblexAshfoot, ScourgexSquirrel, HollyxOne, RavenxSilver, AshxWhite, HollyxBreeze, LeafxCrow, LionxPoppy, JayxHazel, WhitexBirch, WhitestormxWillow, PrincessxDark, FirexLeafstar, SwiftxBright, SwallowtailxRainwhisker, ApplexBirch, StormxSquirrel, SandxGray, MistyxFire, SpiderxDaisy, SpiderxWhite, YellowxRagged, TigerxGolden, ShrewxWhite, FrostxOak, BluexThrust, BluexCrooked, LeafxBramble, LeafxHawk, ThornXBrook, BreezeXPoppy, RippleXDove, FlamexIvy, DarkxFern, BramblexFeather-StormxTawny-CrowxSquirrle (3 parter).**

**Review and tell me whatcha thought! **

**Frosty**


End file.
